Cosmic Love
by poisoncupcake
Summary: At that moment when his arms wrapped around me, when I felt that spark of love and happiness inside me, I knew I had betrayed my Kingdom, and possibly unleashed a dormant evil.
1. Chapter 1

So basically, I think of this story as the meeting of Serenity and Endymion, how both of them dislike each other for the wrong things (maybe), the bond that starts to grown on them, the hardships they face, leading up the attack of Metalia or whatever her name is. Sorry if I get some key things wrong, but... deal with it.

(I kind of based this off Romeo and Juliet - opposing planets, hardships, men wanting to marry Serenity; though Endymion isn't emotionally unstable as Romeo is... some differences and some similarities.)

Maybe I made Serenity a bit more mature in this story...

I do not own Sailor Moon. I hope this story will be enjoyable.

* * *

><p>"Insolent girl!" I heard him roar as he walked off. I sighed sadly as I tucked a silver curl behind my ear; sitting on the fountain, I looked at my reflection with wonder. The girl on the other side did not seem happy. The girl on the other side dreamed to be free. The girl on the other side longed for a person who accepted her for who she was, and not for wealth, beauty or power.<p>

"Mark my words! That child will never find anyone! She'll grow up to be a cold heartless bitch!" he screamed at my parents, and I wish he didn't. My parents did nothing - I was the one at fault.

I smoothed out my white dress as I hear my mother and father walk over. The silence told me they were disappointed. I put on a confident face as they neared.

"Serenity, what happened this time?" my mother sighed as she sat beside me. My mother, Queen Serenity, had long gorgeous silver hair put into two buns on the side with wavy hair falling to the side. Her eyes were the Earth's blue, full of wisdom, power, and beauty. Her face was regal, full of confidence and exquisite features; and the gold crescent moon on her forehead made her face glow with regality. For a mother, she had an excellent figure that always charmed the citizens of the kingdom.

"Nothing mother, I did nothing at all." I proclaimed, though I keep my head down.

"Then why did he storm out of the courtyard in anger?" my father asked calmly as he sat on my other side. He had soft, wavy blonde hair that fell over his ears, and his eyes were a calm, soothing purple. He had sharp features, high cheekbones, and his form was muscular and still young.

"Because he thought he could rule over me and make me feel like a piece of garbage." I stated.

My mother brought me a in a loving hug, but she sighed. With that sigh, I knew we would be having the speech, once again.

"Serenity," my mother stroked my silver hair. "One day your father and I will not be here. It is important for you to choose a loving, caring husband who will rule this kingdom at your side. We have given you the freedom to choose any man you desire, yet you still deny every man we give to you." my mother sighed again as she rubbed her temples almost in frustration.

I saddened at this act - I was creating stress for my mother. It seemed as though it was the only thing I did to people.

"Because, mother," I stood up, attempting to defend myself. "Every man I meet wants me because of either wealth, beauty, power, or just to use me as his play thing. I have not met a man who likes me just for being myself. Do you not care for your daughter's happiness over the future of the Moon Kingdom?"

I trudged away as Luna and Artemis, in their human form, passed by me with worried faces. "Princess, is everything alright?" Artemis questioned me.

He had long white hair, and he seemed to be an albino; despite his shocking red eyes, they seemed to be calming and rational rather than impulsive and scary.

Luna, on the other hand, had deep wavy black hair with a gold dress that seemed to illuminate her bright blue eyes.

Both of them had crescent insignia on their forehead, symbolizing their loyalty to our kingdom.

"Yes, Artemis. Thank you for asking," I murmured as I walk up the steps that led into the large palace. The guards bowed as I pass by, though I ignored them.

My parents did not understand. They did not stay in the room with any of those horrible men; all they had desired was something I would never give to any of them. Each of them were vile, rude, and horrible who did not even deserve my parent's sympathy.

Once I had made it into my room, I shut the door and laid on my bed, staring at my ceiling that was painted into a sort of Heaven. After a few deep sighs, I turned my head to see through the window, where the Earth was. I stood up and walk over to gaze down at the blue planet.

The ocean looked to be a color that was indescribable; much like the Earth, the Moon possessed an atmosphere that was visible to us, but not to the Earthlings who would dare step foot on our planet. This is what I learned in my 'royal' classes.

I had also learned that the Earth was a different place to visit. Though they had their similarities, many differences could be found between our kingdom and theirs; for instance, their clothing style. And then there was the fact that the Earthlings were not as highly intellectual as us Moon people were, and of course, their food differences. And so on.

I sighed as I walk onto my balcony, gazing at the earth with longing in my eyes. I wonder what it was like to live on that vivacious planet. I wonder what what it was like to see so many exquisite plants of all types growing. I wonder what it was like to be a normal person living on earth.

Just then, I heard someone knock on my door.

"Princess," Mars, I thought. If Mars was here, then the others would be here. Quickly, I walk in and sat on my bed.

"Come in," I murmured.

Arriving through the door was a goddess like teenager. Her hair was black, though at times in the sunlight, it gleamed a gorgeous fiery red; her eyes were a calm, scarlet red, and she was wearing a long red dress that matched her eyes, though a few shades lighter. Her skin was pale and glowed against her hair. An insignia of a circle with an arrow coming out was on her forehead, symbolizing her home planet, Mars.

Next came a teenage girl with short curly blue hair, and cerulean blue eyes; her face showed shyness, yet intellect as you looked further past. She wore a light blue dress that complimented her figure. An insignia of a circle with horns coming out of the top and a 't' shape at the bottom on her forehead signified her home planet, Mercury.

After her, a tall girl walked through. She possessed wavy, yet gorgeous brunette hair that was tied in a high pony. Her eyes were green and emerald in color, which matched her dress; though, her earrings were dark pink roses. An symbol that looked to be the number '4' but still different was marked on her forehead, signifying her home planet, Jupiter.

And last, a girl with midnight blue eyes, blonde hair, and a face of adventure walked through, closing my door for privacy. She had a red bow in her hair, and her dress was a beautiful light orange. A circle with a letter 't' coming out of it on her forehead showed that she belonged to her home planet, Venus.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you all be at your home planets?" I questioned them.

"The Queen called us, explaining to us about your... engagement issues." My good friend, Venus, replied. The both of us were like sisters.

"There is no problem with the engagement." I sighed.

"There is no engagement at all, Princess," Jupiter sat down beside me. "Because you are unable to choose a man,"

"You are princesses as well, correct?" I asked them. "And when you rule one day, you must have a man at your side, right? It is not easy for me, because every man I meet wants me because of his greed, his lust, his desire for power. They do not want to marry me for anything else but those reasons. I feel like I am only being used, and that I do not matter."

Mars walked over and put a hand on my shoulder lightly. I did not cry, but I was still sad.

"It is hard, because I have a lot to live up to. And I do not wish to cause mother and father stress and worry." I sighed again, smoothing my dress. "I know that mother and father want me to find someone who will help me rule, but I also need my happiness if this kingdom is to be prosperous and well as it is now..."

Mercury also sat on my bed. "We understand, Serenity, that you must marry someone to assume the throne. We also understand that it is not easy to find someone who truly loves you for who you are." she explained, being the calm and gentle princess friend I loved.

"But don't you think you're being a bit picky?" Mars questioned, and I glared at her. Mars never failed in putting me down. "There is no perfect man out there, Serenity."

"I am not asking for a perfect man, Mars. All I want is someone who likes me for me. Does nobody understand that?" I stood up and walked out of my room, not in a hurry or anything.

"Where are you going, Serenity?" the four of them ran after me.

"To the kitchen - I need to eat something. Would you care to join?"

Though it was a rhetorical question and I did not intend for them to actually join me, my friends followed me into the kitchen, where I asked for a surprise meal from the cook.

Once the cook was finished making food, a servant brought it out to the table, where he bowed before walking away.

"Serenity, it is only midday - do you not think you should save your appetite?"

"Why?" I asked Venus as I ate my food in a dignified and royal manner, which I despised.

"Because of the party tonight." Mercury explained.

"What party?" I looked up with worry.

Venus looked at them. "Well, your mother told us there would be a party tonight if things did not go so well with the other prince; a party of princes and eligible bachelors who will gather here to marry you, Princess. We assumed you knew about this,"

"I did not know..." I whispered. "When did she plan this party? Surely not today,"

"No, about a few weeks ago." Mars explained to me. "She told us Prince Menoetius was unable to make it at the assigned date, which was a few weeks ago, and this was the only time he was able to make it. And because she had already scheduled the date, she could not change it."

I sighed again. "Why is it I am always the last to know?"

"Well, since decorations are all around the castle, Princess, you should have realized that a party was taking place. A thousand pardons for such a comment," Mercury murmured to me.

"It is fine, Mercury..." I took a bite of my food. "So have any of you found a man?"

The sigh that escaped from the four princesses' lips meant the opposite. "Not even close," Jupiter sighed. "All the men are jerks."

"No kidding." all of us murmured with a sigh. As soon as we said that, we started laughing with each other, which caused me to slightly choke on my food.

"Princess!" a servant ran towards me, ready to help.

"I'm fine," I waved him off politely as I started to calm down. The best part about having best friends were the inside jokes that no one but your friends and you could understand. "Maybe you will find men at this party,"

"That's likely..." Venus snorted, twirling a rose.

"Well, no matter what happens," I raised my glass. "We'll always have each other,"

The girls nodded as they raise their glasses in agreement. With a clink, all of us drank the water in our glasses and sunk into our chairs with a soft sigh.

"Serenity!" My mother called out to me, walking over.

"Mother," I regarded her as I stood up.

"Tonight, I would like for you to be on your best behavior; I am hosting a party, as you can see, and I have invited many different princes eligible to assume the Moon Kingdom throne from different galaxies. Also, I have invited a prince from the Andromeda Galaxy to visit our galaxy. He is a very important prince, and if both of you have a thing for each other, then things would be prosperous for the Milky Way."

"Yes mother," I sighed, not meeting her eyes. Again, I had to meet another prince; if I didn't make a good impression on his guy, then mother and father would have to pay the price for my selfishness.

"So please, Serenity, be on your best behavior." my mother pleaded to me, lightly touching my shoulder as she does so.

"I will do my best, mother,"

My mother smiled, "Thank you Serenity." She hugged me warmly, even though I was feeling cold and empty on the inside. "I know you will make me proud," she smiled, kissing my cheek before she left.

As my mother walked away, I sat back down at the table and weave a hand through my hair in distress. "What am I to do? What if I mess up everything for my parents? This is the prince of a galaxy, not just a small constellation or system of planets... The prince of a galaxy who has much power! What if I fail?" I asked my friends. "What if I do not find a man for me, and I end up destroying the Moon Kingdom reputation?"

It took a while before my friends finally answered. "That won't ever happen, Serenity. You have a kind heart, and you wouldn't ever-"

"But I have already done it. Whatever prince I do not marry, they end up spreading cruel and disgraceful rumors about the Moon Kingdom, or about me..." I despairingly continued to eat my food.

"Everything will be okay, Princess," Jupiter walked over and reassured me. "One day, you'll be able to find a man who loves you for you are."

I smiled lightly. "So will you, Jupiter."

"Princess!" Luna walked through the dining hall, her gold dress allowing her eyes to sparkle brightly. "Your classes will be starting soon."

"I will be there shortly, Luna!" I yelled to her, standing up to smooth out my frilly dress. I huffed before continuing, "I still must attend princess classes even on a party day..."

"Princess, we must leave soon." Mercury told me politely. "But Queen Serenity urges us to attend the feast tonight. We will be there, alright?"

I nodded as I walked away. I was not looking forward to tonight. I just hope this day would end soon.

* * *

><p>"Presenting, Prince Janus of the Andromeda Galaxy!" I heard the trumpets blaring out loud.<p>

I had already seen the arrival of the Prince, but I did not know my mother would go to great lengths to welcome his arrival. He must have been important.

I sat in my room, waiting for the guard to escort me out while my maids dressed me and made me looked beautiful. My friends were already out there, waiting for me to arrive and possibly making small talk with the eligible bachelors - hopefully they found someone.

How I wished they were here. I wasn't ever nervous meeting new people, but the Prince of the Andromeda Galaxy! A whole galaxy! This would mean he has communications between every galaxy known to us; I did not want to mess this up, but I did not want to marry this man either.

But my parents urged me to get to know the prince, and had the hope that I would like him. What if I do not? What if I displease my parents? What if I can never find a man to help me rule the kingdom? What if I will never achieve happiness?

"You look amazing, Princess," the maids complimented as they continued fiddling with my dress.

"Thank you," I looked at the mirror, but the girl in the mirror could not fool me. She may have looked beautiful and seemed to have everything she wanted, but sorrow, despair, and hopelessness. But, making people happy was what she wanted, even if she was unable to be happy herself.

"Princess," the guard opened the door. "It is time," I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror one last time, controlling my urge to shatter it.

My makeup was on, my jewelry was on, my hair was neat, and my dress was elegant; checking myself in the mirror for a few minutes, I left the room. The guards escorted me to the ball room, and before they open the door, they look at me with a smile.

"Are you ready, Princess?"

I sighed, causing my bangs to move slightly. "I'd rather be listening to a lecture on how to be dignified and sophisticated in society than be here..."

"I'm sure it will not be so horrible," the other guard tried to reassure me.

"You are the one to talk - at least you don't have to dance with a bunch of creepy men." I whispered. "Or fake a smile and pretend to like them,"

"Hey," the guards touched a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Princess. It will be over soon; and hopefully, you will find a man."

I snorted under my breath, laughing at that idea.

They opened the door, and the chandelier lights blinded my eyes for a few minutes. Once I could look, I noticed more men in the room than women, which is what I expected.

"Presenting, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom!" the spotlight was on me, for the moment. Becoming a regal, and sophisticated woman my mother expected me to be, I took a bow and walk towards the middle of the ball room; each step I took echoed against the large room.

As I continued to walk, the silence sends my nerves into a nerve racking stage; luckily, a prince steps out of the crowd and holds out a hand for me to take. Once more, I bowed and take his hand.

He put his hand on my waist, and I cringed at the touch; but, I fake a smile and start to dance with him as if it was breathing.

The crowd watched us for a few more minutes before another couple started to dance on the floor with us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my friends, smiling at me with hope.

"You dance beautifully," Prince Janus compliments me.

"Thank you," I turn my attention back to him. His hair was brunette, his eyes a lusty rusty orange, and his face thin with high cheek bones and a mischievousness expression written on his face. On his forehead, two star like symbols faced each other, seeming to orbit each other with swirls at the ends. It reminded me of a binary star - which is how I could tell he was Prince Janus. "As do you,"

We continued to dance together, with him gazing into my eyes and me attempting to avert mine from him. He squeezed my hand a bit more tightly, and moved his hand closer to my behind.

I dared to slap his hand away from me and punch his face, but the Moon Kingdom reputation was on the line. I couldn't insult Janus in front of this many people.

As we danced, he lifted me in the air before dropping me back down.

"Wow, what haven't you been eating? You're as light as a feather," Janus further complimented.

"I do eat a lot, to be honest." I claimed to him, not ashamed.

"Really? That's hard to believe, considering your figure," I could not tell if he was being rude, or complimenting me.

"Thank you," I say politely again. I was praying that someone else would offer to dance with me, since this prince was already on my list of men to stay away from.

Thankfully, I saw someone tap Janus's shoulder.

"May I?" he looked less creepy.

Jealously, the prince let go of me and allowed me to dance with the other man.

"We shall meet again, yes?" Janus winked at me before he went to court more women.

Inside, I was controlling my urge to throw up; but, I brush that away and started to dance with the other man. This man was a bit too big, and he still had some sweet sugar around his mouth.

"You loo butifu toda, pwincess," the man still had some food in his mouth, and as he talked, some food particles spit out of his mouth.

"Thank you, kind prince," well, as least he wasn't as creepy as Janus. I bowed to the man before I started to dance with him.

Starting to dance with the prince, I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with this guy. His feet stepped on mine at every tenth step.

"Ow," I whispered, looking down to my red feet.

"Sowey," he muffled.

"It's okay," I smile reassuringly, only to have him step on my feet once more.

My face turned expressionless and I sighed with much pain.

Well... this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter wasn't too terribly short. Action shall happen in the next.<p>

And yes, I created Serenity's father. Why? Because I wanted to. Umm... yes, I wanted to make Serenity have a father, so... plz don't rant on about how this is highly inaccurate because bla bla bla.

I don't want this to be so serious, and I'll try to make it humorous - because i think I made Serenity too un-humourous.

Anyways, reviews are encouraged, though not necessary!


	2. Chapter 2

A man who was a bit scrawny and weak asked to dance with me next after the overly sized was finished stepping on my feet. But, if looking at his feet most of the time than up at me was considered dancing, then yes, we danced together.

"One, two, three; one, two, three," he whispered to himself, but looked up to me with a smile.

I smiled back to be polite, but from the looks of other people, I could tell we were dancing robotically.

I looked to my friends with a desperate look, but they were just laughing.

* * *

><p>Another man I danced with started out to dance nicely, but then, when I least expected it, his leg shot up in the air, almost hitting me. He then twirled me, but a little overdone; and by a little overdone, I meant I almost bumped into a bunch of people because he let go of me as he twirled me.<p>

"Forgive me," I bowed to them before returning to my dance partner.

I heard chuckles resonating under their breath.

As if that wasn't humiliating enough, he did a split.

And it was only forty-five minutes past the scheduled time.

* * *

><p>And then, there was a very short man, er, pre-teen, that asked me to dance.<p>

"If this were my party, we would already be in my bedroom," it sound as though he hadn't even hit puberty.

"If you do not mind me asking, how old are you?" I inquired, trying to be calm.

Looking at me proudly, he stated, "I happen to be eleven years old."

I mouth an 'oh', and look to my friends. They were all red from laughing hysterically.

Some friends I had.

* * *

><p>It felt as though hours had passed by before I was finally allowed to rest my aching feet. I had danced with many men, most of who had no idea how to dance, some who had no idea how to hold onto their dance partner, and some who danced gracefully, but they were just plain creepy.<p>

"Princess, was it really necessary to stomp on Prince Noah's foot?" Mercury asked me as the five of us walked outside onto the balcony.

"Just be thankful I did not shove my foot somewhere else; he was touching me indecently, Mercury." I replied.

Venus and Jupiter were attempting to contain their laughter. "No matter what reason you have, Princess, what you did was hilarious."

Mars shook her head, disappointed. She always was, so this time was not any different. "Princess, that was immature of you."

"Yes, but he was a debauchee, Mars; I will not stand for that." I reasoned with her as I laughed with Jupiter and Venus afterwards. "What about you guys? Did any of you find someone?"

All of them sighed, smiling weakly. "No, unfortunately." All of us sat on the bench, and I took my shoes off to reveal red feet.

"Oh dear," Mars looked. "Dancing does not cause this,"

But I smiled for her, "No, but when people step on your feet repeatedly, this is usually the outcome. Do not worry about me, Mars; I just need some rest."

"Princess," Janus's voice echoed through my ears, and I cursed under my breath. I was feeling so relaxed and so peaceful and so happy with all my friends... All until I heard his voice.

"Prince Janus," I stood up to bow to him. Great, I would have to act polite and nice to him.

"We'll leave you two alone, Princess," Venus winked at me as all of them entered the ballroom.

"Now what would a beautiful princess like you be doing outside when this party is meant for you?" he questioned as he walked over to me.

"I have been dancing for a long time. I need some rest before I continue," I replied, and looked down to the Earth, gazing at it's beauty.

"That is the Earth?"

"Yes,"

"I believe at Andromeda, we have a planet much like Earth. Same atmosphere, same distance from the sun to the Earth." Janus murmured.

"It is a beautiful planet," I whispered.

"Yes, as well as you," he stared at me, and I started to get uneasy being alone with him. "Tell me, princess, have you ever been out of the Milky Way?"

"Yes, sometimes I have been out. But only for diplomatic reasons with my mother."

"I am sure you would love to live in Andromeda. It is a vast galaxy, full of stars, planets, new people, I am positive you would love it." he laid an arm around my waist.

I wish I could've slapped him away from me, but everyone would be able to see what I have done. He was a high prince, and what I did to Prince Noah was a minor assault - but everyone could see that he was touching me indecently; besides, he wasn't as important.

"I do not wish to go to fast with these things, Prince Janus," I explained in the nicest tone I could manage. "I have barely known you; all we have done is danced with each other."

He chuckled. "So kind, so rational,"

"There is nothing wrong with being rational," I mumbled.

"No, nothing wrong indeed." he turned to me. "In fact, I am in love with girls who are," he lifted my chin, but I quickly turn away.

"Prince, we have only met. I believe we should get to know each other before we go to fast," I quickly said.

Both of us stayed silent, only allowing the wind to make up for the void sound.

I knew his intentions - I had been through this before. But I wouldn't let him do anything to me. I wasn't his toy that he could throw around so easily.

"I must go," I lifted my dress so I could walk, but Janus's hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Please do not, Princess," a deep passion of lust could be heard in his voice. Not love.

"I am sorry, but I have other men to dance with. Please forgive me," I bowed to him, but as I did, he lifted up my face and stole a kiss from my lips.

Shocked at this, I pushed him away from me out of instinct and wiped his saliva away from my mouth. And the usual routine would take place in 3... 2... 1...

"Bastard," I cursed at him, but he grabbed my wrist too tightly.

"You say that again, and I'll make sure you will never call me that. I intend to to marry you, Princess, and when I do, we will possess the greatest kingdom of the Milky Way." his eyes were cold and had the lust for power, wealth, and a beautiful girl. But when I looked closer, I saw a strong unbreakable shield.

"You won't ever marry me," I shot back.

"Yes I will," he held up a potion.

"What do you intend to do with that?"

"I intend for you to drink this." his eyes became consuming and mind-bending, as if he were trying to put me under his control. The potion, as I look to it, seem to be made of dark magic that I haven't seen in this galaxy. Maybe he had gotten it from Andromeda. A dark magic... capable of mind control and destruction.

"Never," I backed away from him.

He grinned devilishly, and it chilled my spine. "Oh, you will, later on."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

He unsheathed his sword midway. "Then I hope you've lived a good life; now, be a good princess and drink this potion."

"Go ahead and kill me - you'll be able to explain to my parents." I murmured with confidence. I did not fear death.

He chuckled evilly. "I knew you would say that. So, I made a plan B. If you don't fear death, then I hope your friends and your parents do. Because they will be next after you. So, be a good girl, now, and drink the potion."

I widened my eyes as I back away. He can threaten me, but under no circumstances do I allow him to threaten my friends. They have nothing to do with this matter.

"Leave them out of this," I growled.

"I will, if you drink this potion."

"What is that potion for?" I ask, readying the sword under the layers of my dress.

"Let's just say, it will allow us to live a long, happy life together." Janus grinned. Just the way he said it made me want to throw up.

"I'd rather be tortured in Hell," I spat.

"Well, your friends will join you there afterwards." He laughed manically, and while he was distracted, I threw my dagger at him.

He dodged the blade by a mere centimeter, and I cursed myself for not aiming as well as I should've.

"You have a very good arm, Princess." he pointed his sword at me. "But I have a better one."

The sword slipped under my throat, and I felt a slit at my throat. How was no one seeing what was happening to me?

"Get away from me!" I tried to push the sword away, but it badly slit my arm, causing blood to drip rapidly.

My body started to shake uncontrollably, for when I looked into his eyes, I could feel my body slipping away into the darkness and chaos. It choked and consumed everything I had, and when I heard my friend's screams, I snapped into reality and opened the door, running through the ball room and stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Princess!" my friends yelled, but I didn't stop. Once I had made it to the other side of the ball room, my guards stopped me.

"Princess, what is wrong?"

"Prince Janus," I was hyperventilating. "He threatened me... If I don't marry him, he... he..." tears watered my eyes as the guards hug me. The guards and I share a special friendship with each other, and I found comfort talking to them.

"What? What did he say he would do?" One of them quickly tied up my wound. It was a horrible job, but still, it stopped the blood loss.

"He said... He said he would kill my friends... after he killed my mother and father... and me..."

The guards gave a look to each other. "Princess, get to your room, and lock it!" they let go of me, and I heard them shouting to the other guards. One of the guards took my hand and lead me to my bedroom, quickly and calmly.

"Protect the Queen and Princess!" I felt a tremble that shook the whole castle.

"Get Prince Janus!" Their voices echoed off the walls as I run to my room, the only safe haven I could escape to. Once I had made it there, the guard closed my door and locked it, while I fell on my bed with pain.

"Princess, just stay in there until it is safe!"

Usually, I didn't cry that often because when I was little, my mother taught me that crying didn't solve anything. But as of now, I was crying my eyes out.

I felt threatened. I felt used. I felt hurt. No one would go that far just to marry me in the past; but now, the line had been drawn.

I was tired of having guys use me like a piece of trash; I was tired of being used for power, wealth or beauty; I was tired of having to live like a princess.

I wish I could disappear. I wish I could see the galaxy and be free from having to live a princess life. I wish I could find someone who loved me for being me.

But, then in a flash of bright light, I was feeling something lift my body from my bed, and then lay my body on something soft.

When I opened my red swollen eyes, I saw what looked to be a blue sky with white patches. Fluffy white patches against the indescribable azure sky... The white patches were clouds!

I sat up and looked at the ground. I laid on grass, green grass, where every blade brushed gently against my skin. I looked around, noticing trees all around.

And then, I could feel the sun's rays beat down on me, and when I look at the sun, I also took notice of something very familiar. A white object in the sky, circular, and full of craters. It looked to be... Oh no.

I was on Earth.

* * *

><p>My first response at the the realization that I was on Earth was to stand up and take in as much as I could before I left.<p>

I stood up and walked barefoot on the grass, enjoying the feeling of grass between my toes; I lifted up my dress so I could walk around without any dirt on my dress. Though, I already had blood drops on it, so it was already messed up.

As I continued to walk, magnificent flowers I had never seen on the Moon were found on the Earth's ground; I picked up a flower, smelling the sweet, passionate fragrance it gave.

I stood back up and felt a swift, cool breeze which brushed away the silver hair on my face.

It was then at that moment of pure happiness and ecstasy that I heard a voice. No, not a voice - multiple voices.

"Will you be inviting Princess Beryl over at the Castle, my Prince?" a male voice questioned.

"No," the Prince replied. His voice was like soft strings on a violin mixed with the keys of a piano - just so beautiful. "I respect the Princess... but it seems as though she is trying to hard."

With my heart beating rapidly, I quickly hid behind a couple of trees. As I looked to the source of the voices, I saw a white brick path with five men walking towards a bridge over a river.

"What about the other princesses? Have you thought about them?" another male voice questioned the Prince. The man seemed to be a white ghost, with shiny white hair that fell over his shoulders. His eyes were a cloudy grey, though his skin was a peachy pale. He wore a white tuxedo, with a white cape that flowed in the wind.

The Prince sighed. I gasped when I saw him, for he was a man that seemed to capture my attention - which is rare. He looked strong and well built, with soft black wavy locks that fell over his eyes, but short enough that it did not fall over his neck. He skin was a pit pale, and bags could be seen under his eyes. His eyes, those beautiful azure eyes; they were indescribable, much like the sky itself, so blue, so beautiful, so full of sadness, so full of pain. But yet, he was beautiful and gorgeous in every way possible-

I stopped myself right then and there; who was to say that he wasn't an arrogant man who cared only for power?

I hid behind the tree, wishing that I had brought along something to disguise myself. The insignia on my forehead would give me away as an outsider, as an alien; and surely then, war would begin.

"No, the other princesses only desire me for my good looks, or for power or wealth. Any other way, they do not truly love me, Malachite." the Prince walked onto the bridge, looking down at his reflection.

I gasped to myself, but a bit too loudly.

The five men snapped their heads up in my direction, and I mentally cursed at myself for such stupidity. I was desperate for my powers to show, for the power to shift my form into looking like someone different. In that desperate situation, my powers pulled through, allowing me to cover up the insignia on my forehead and shift my hair color to a very light blonde color.

"Do not worry, my Prince, it must be one of the ground animals," the man with long brown hair assured the Prince.

"Prince, we have met up with dozens of ladies, princess or not, and yet you still fail to pick someone." the man with short blonde hair murmured. He reminded me like Mars: always urging me to find a man with that tone of voice.

"Forgive me, Jadeite, for having no feelings to any women I find," the Prince sighed again.

My heart ached for him; he knew the same pain I was feeling - so both of us could relate to something.

"Well, you do realize if you fail to find a lady to marry, your parents shall marry you to Princess Beryl," the man with long blonde hair added in.

"Yes, I understand," the Prince was getting frustrated. "May you leave me alone? I need time to myself, please,"

With hesitance, the four generals left the Prince alone; as they walked a few paces ahead, I followed them to obtain more information - being my curious self.

"Prince Endymion is becoming increasingly frustrating," the man named Jadeite sighed. He was the spitting image of Mars.

"Do not blame him," the man named Malachite murmured, "We do not know what pain he goes through; we do not know how much of stress he is in to find a lady."

"It becomes much more stressful since his parents are persuading him to marry a princess," the brown haired man added.

"All we can do is hope the Prince will find someone who cares about him," the man named Zoycite whispered.

Accidentally, I stepped on a twig, causing a large snap to sound in there ears; all of them snapped their heads in my direction.

"Do you fellows have the feeling we are being followed?" Malachite questioned suspiciously.

With much haste, I quickly ran away from tree to tree, desperate to not be caught by anyone on Earth.

"There!" their voice were getting closer, and I quickened my pace. I could feel the dirt sticking to my bare feet, and my pure white dress was starting to get messy.

I had not realized it, but the sky had began to darken. How long had I spent my time here? I looked everywhere around me, but each direction looked the same as the next. I then heard a snap behind me. My heart rate quickened. I continued to run, scratching my face against a branch in the process, and soon I began to get out of breath.

Great, I cursed at myself. I was lost on a planet I should have never been on in the first place. I fell to my knees, not knowing where to go at all.

The stars twinkled on the midnight blue sky, and I recognized every constellation in the night sky. The moon glowed brightly, and I wiped away the tears that started to form. I was getting homesick, and I was tired; yet, I had no idea how I got here, and I had no idea how to get back.

I imagined my mother and father, the King and Queen, frantically searching every known planet, wondering where I may have disappeared to. I imagine Mars, berating me for doing a rash action like this; but, as I said before, I had no idea how I got here.

"Hello?" I snapped my head up with fear. I recognized that voice. It belonged to Prince Endymion. "Who is there?" he questioned.

I looked over and saw his figure walking towards me. His black tuxedo blended with the shadows, though he seemed to glow around the edges of his body.

"..Miss?" he questioned me as he lay his eyes over my figure. His eyes widened a bit as he neared me. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" he questioned, but fear was caught in my throat.

He put out his hand for me to reach for; I didn't take it. I was too astonished at the moment to even remember what I was doing.

As his eyes fell over the scar on my face, he took out a cloth and dabbed it gently.

"So, you are unable to speak?"

Finally, my voice managed to go through. "No, no, I am able to speak."

"That is good," he lightly smiled, but it had no feeling to it.

"Do not worry about me; I was just lost, and I... I need to find my way out of this forest," I stood up, wiping the dirt off my dress.

He did not speak for a moment as he took a good look at me. "Well, um..." he coughed, seeming to be lost at words. "May I be of assistance? I happen to know my way around these woods,"

"No, I do not wish to put you through that trouble, good sir. I am sorry if I have disturbed you," I had to get away quickly; if mother or father found out, much trouble would be put on their head.

"My lady, if you dare to venture the forest alone, you shall surely be frightened and lost," it sounded as though he wanted me to stay. But, I couldn't develop any feelings for Earthlings. It is forbidden.

"I shall be fine, but thank you for the offer," I bowed to him before continuing to walk. I walked only ten feet when a large wolf prowled in front of me. My heart stopped for a moment, and my body froze instantly.

It growled at me, and as it smelled the blood on my wounds, it seemed to get aroused.

Instinctively, I quickly sprinted away from the wolf; but I could hear it's paws thumping against the ground. All of the sudden I fell to the ground with the wolf on top of me, it's teeth bared, ready to rip me to pieces.

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

Yet it never came, and the weight on top of me seemed to get lighter. I heard a body being knocked against the tree and flesh being ripped off; and then the sound of a sword being stabbed into a howling animal. I opened one of my eyes and saw that Endymion had slain the beast; but, not before the wolf punctured it's tooth in his arm.

I gasped, quickly getting up and running over to him. My heart broke at the sight of him.

He was breathing uneasily, and the puncture wound on his arm was deep. The blood flow never ceased, and he had gotten paler than usual.

Quickly, I ripped a long piece of dress off and fastened it around Endymion's arm, just over the wound so the blood flow would be reduced.

"Are you alright, sir?" I questioned, breathing quickly.

"I have been in better states," he chuckled to himself, but wheezed afterwards.

"That was a foolish act, sir; you could've gotten killed!" I berated him.

"You could've gotten killed had I not saved you," his eyes softened when he looked at me, and I instantly felt guilty for being so rude.

"Forgive me, but if you were to die, it would've been all my fault because I was ignorant to follow what you said. I thank you for saving from the beast, but please be more careful," my eyes softened as I whispered a few words of healing.

"Do not worry about me, fair lady," he stood up slowly, wiping away the dirt on his tuxedo. "Now, how about we get out of this forest and get you home, yes?" he held out his hand.

I took his hand, which he grasped gently; I stood up and nervously followed him. I paused, looking up to the moon, my home. What if I were to be stuck here forever?

"Are you coming?" Endymion questioned.

"I shall be there," I quickly caught up to him, rubbing my arm from where Prince Janus hit me with his sword.

"If you do not mind me asking, what would a beautiful lady like you be doing out here in the middle of the night all alone?" he inquired, with a bit of worry and suspicion.

"Oh," I paused before continuing, "Well, I was on my way for a walk, like usual. I found this forest, and wanted to explore it; so, I went in here and... I suppose you could say I had gotten lost on my way."

"Is that so?" he raised his eyebrow, not believing anything I was saying.

"Yes," I replied, looking away from him.

It turned silent between the both of us, and only the crickets and cicadas could fill the night with music and noise.

"Where do you live?" he asked me.

I looked up to the moon with only my eyes. "Far away, that is for sure," I whispered with sadness.

He seemed to notice this, and I quickly plastered on a different face. "My home is just up ahead; if you would like, my family and I would be happy to take you in and get you back home. If you so desire,"

I looked in front of me and observed the large castle in front of me. Iron bars were used as gates and silver armored knights stood at the gates. The castle itself was magnificent, with dome ceilings and large chandelier inside. From what I could see.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself; I am Prince Endymion, heir to the throne of the Earth." he bowed in front of me before standing back up, rubbing his arm.

"You must quickly get that checked out," I whispered.

Just then, I heard my friend's voices in the distance.

"Princess! Princess Serenity!" they were calling out to me from far away, but I could hear them clear as day. I could feel their presence on Earth, and I sighed a breath of relief.

"My lady?" Endymion questioned me.

"Forgive me, but I must go." I backed away.

"Go where?" he seemed alarm.

"Back home," I replied.

"At least allow me to assist you-"

"I appreciate your great kindness and I am in your debt for saving my life," I bowed to him, smiling. "But I must go. My friends are waiting for me," that is when I started to run quickly.

"My lady!" Endymion yelled, starting to run after me.

I sped up my pace, sending a signal to my friends that I was here.

"Princess! Princess!" Mars' voice got closer, and before I knew it, I had crashed into her head on.

"Ouch, ouch!" she rubbed her head, and when she looked up to see my tattered and my undignified look, her eyes became furious. "Where in Hell's name were you! You do realize you have got the whole kingdom in peril and chaos because you disappeared?"

"Mars, I-"

"Tell it to the King and Queen, Princess; let us go," she grabbed my arm and dragged me through the dark and dangerous forest. "Mercury! Venus! Jupiter! I found her!" Mars yelled, and as I looked closer, all my friends were there.

"Princess!" all of them sighed a breath of relief. "We are glad that you are safe," Venus hugged me.

"We must go tell the King and Queen; it is dangerous for us to stay on Earth too long," Mercury explained.

"Hold our hands, Princess," Jupiter and Mercury held out their hands, and I took hold of them.

My friends closed their eyes for a moment, concentrating deeply. A white ghostly sphere appeared around us, and before I knew it, we had appeared in front of the palace.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I was home safe and sound.

"Oh dear, Princess," Jupiter looked at me. "What happened to you?"

"She's going to tell it to her mother," Mars pushed me up the stairs.

When I saw the guards, all of them had a look of relief on their face.

"The princess has returned!" they all shouted, which echoed around the whole kingdom. The people shouted with joy and prosperity, glad that their princess was back home safe and sound.

As I walked into the palace, I saw my crying mother and my worried stricken father. They looked up and ran over to me, showering me with hugs, kisses, and love.

"My daughter, my daughter," my mother cried, kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling the motherly love that I always knew and love.

"Do not get so comfortable, Princess; you are still in trouble." Mars was seething with rage. Why was everyone so angry with me? I did not know how I got to Earth, and yet they were blaming me. Besides, my trip to Earth wasn't all that horrible.

I was glad that I was able to visit Earth and see all the beautiful things it had to offer. I would never forget any of it. Unfortunately, I don't think I would ever be able to forget Endymion.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed by, and the kingdom had settled down. Ever since Prince Janus's visit, security had heightened, and everywhere I went, I could not go without a guard escorting me.

What? Do they think that while I'm walking through the hall with guards around, some man will crash through the window, grab me, and disappear?

Well, they are my parents - they have a right to worry about me.

When I had gotten back to Earth, I told my parents that I had no idea how I got to Earth; but, I could tell by their faces that they did not believe me one bit.

What was so wrong about Earth that they forbid me to even think about it? Oh yes, because my parents believed that the people of Earth were ignorant, selfish people in all of existence.

But Endymion... at first, I thought he was just like all other men: selfish, rude, an unkindly gentleman. But, as I listened in on his conversation with his other friends, I realized he was in the same dilemma that I was in. We needed a partner to rule over our kingdoms.

And then, he saved me from that vicious wolf; something that I was eternally grateful for. He was sweet, kind, caring, but also lonely and sad; especially when he realized that I had to leave.

I wouldn't say that I was in love with Endymion - no, not at all! We had just met, and I'd rather not jump to conclusions only to have my heart broken.

No, I'd rather be patient and wait. After all, I wasn't in much of a rush.

"Princess, are you in there?" a knock came out the door.

"Yes, I am in here," I replied, smoothing out my dress.

Through the door came my friends, who seemed to be nonchalant and forgetful about what happened just days before. Except for Mars, of course.

"Princess, you will be late for your lessons if you do not hurry." Mercury said kindly.

"Yes, I will be there." I stood up and smoothed out my hair before leaving my room.

"Princess, are you alright?" Venus asked me, and I nodded.

"I am fine, do not worry about me."

"Has your trip to Earth... has it...?" Jupiter attempted to explain, but she was at a loss for words.

"My trip to Earth... to be honest, I was amazed and delighted to be there." I replied, blushing a little bit. "There was so many new things that I had never experienced before, I was glad to be there."

My friends looked at each other with a bit of worried expressions.

"I understand," I continued before they could protest. "That I should not indulge myself with the luxuries the Earth has to offer, but it was such a beautiful planet! Actually..." I started, pondering whether or not I should tell my friends about the man I met.

"What is it, Princess?" Venus looked at me curiously.

"I... met some people." at this, Mars burst.

"Princess! You know well to not associate yourself with the people of Earth! Much less even visit that place!" she nearly shouted.

"Mars, it was not my fault that I happened to appear on Earth! I do not know how it happened - all I know is one moment I am on my bed, the next I am laying on grass! And besides, one of the people saved me..."

"What happened?" Jupiter asked, more calm than Mars, who was fuming.

"I was in a forest, and I was listening to their conversation."

"Oh, so now we are eavesdropping?" Mars folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, you would too if you saw what they looked like!" I defended myself. "I think... You guys seemed to... They seemed like a perfect match for you guys. Anyways, I was in a forest, and I had gotten lost. He found me, and when I denied his help because I knew a certain someone would berate me for it," I turned my eyes to Mars, "I walked away - but then a creature appeared and was about to kill me. But, one of them saved me. He offered to lead me out of the forest, and since I had no way out, I went with him. That is when I heard you guys calling for me..." I trailed on. "I never meant to talk with him...! But he saved me! I owe him that much!"

Mars threw her arms in the air, pacing around furiously. "Princess, you have jeopardized the repuatation of the Moon Kingdom because of your foolish mistake!"

I sighed with saddened eyes, doing my best to not let my anger cloud my thoughts. "I understand my mistake, Mars; it will not happen again." I walked passed her towards my classes.

Did everyone think I jeopardized the Moon Kingdom reputation? Did everyone believe that I made a mistake?

I stopped walking and leaned against a pillar, containing my tears. I understood that in the past, the Earth and the Moon had violent conflicts over the true ruler of the this part of the galaxy, and that we broke off all connections to make sure that this battle would become a myth, but not before wiping away their memories.

But, if the Moon Kingdom proclaimed peace and desired alliances in each part of the universe, then why did they not try to reform the alliance that was once held between us and the Earth?

I looked down, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Perhaps it was the strange feelings inside of me that caused me to become so riled up; but, I had gone to Earth no less than a week ago, and when I met the people, they were kind, sincere, and seemed trustworthy.

But, I only saw bits and pieces of the inhabitants of Earth; so, who was to say they were not actually tyrants who wanted to become the true ruler of the this galaxy?

Even Endymion, despite the emotions inside me, I knew I could not trust him one hundred percent. But I wanted to. I so badly wanted him to be the man that I needed; to be the man that could help save me; to be the man that would help me form an alliance between Earth.

But, such things only occurred in fairy tales. And my life was anything but one.

* * *

><p>"Princess!" Luna snapped and I broke out of my daze.<p>

"Yes?" I questioned, almost in a lost voice.

She sighed as her black hair fell down her body in a beautiful way. "Please pay attention to what I am saying,"

"I am sorry, Luna," I apologized as I focused on lesson before me.

Luna set down the long stick and walked in front of me. "Is there something bothering you, my Princess?" Luna questioned in a sort of loving manner. "Ever since your visit from Earth, you have not been - well, actually, you have been paying less attention now than you were before."

"It is nothing, Luna." I brushed away the subject, hoping that this lesson would soon be over.

"You cannot lie to me, Princess," Luna chimed. "I have known you since you were born, so do not think I know nothing,"

I sighed as I bit my lip. "Luna..." I started. "Why... Why does my mother and father dislike the idea of me visiting the Earth? I understand we fought a war against them some years ago, but..." I looked away. "But if the Moon Kingdom is all about peace and unity with each other, would it not be better for us if we join alliances with the people of Earth?"

I looked to Luna nervously, and she just widened her eyes. Apparently, she thought I could never think this hard enough a question.

"I... um..." Luna stuttered, attempting to find an answer among the questions in her mind about me. "Well, my princess," she walked over as graceful as the cat she was. "...There was time when we were at peace with the inhabitants of Earth. We created a strong alliance with one another, and there was once a time where a great ruler of our kingdom married that of Earth. All was peaceful, until... the inhabitants of Earth attacked us."

I put my hands under the table, fiddling with them as I always did when I was nervous. My stomach growled, but I silenced it. I hope the chefs are not too busy to make me something to eat.

"What happened?" I questioned as she paused for a long time.

Luna looked to me with her bright, feline eyes. "We still do not know what happened to the inhabitants of Earth. But, somehow, they played with dark magic and powers, creating a force that surpassed that of our own. They attacked us one day, when we least expected it; they destroyed the towns, massacred people, and hoped to breach the castle walls.

"But," she closed her eyes, as if she could picture it. "One of your ancestors, Queen Celene II used the power of the Silver Crystal to stop the inhabitants of Earth and wipe away their memories of us and our alliance. We broke off connections with them, and made sure they were never to explore the Moon."

"How could she use the Silver Crystal?" I questioned with curiosity. Ever since I was born, my mother told me that the Silver Crystal had been passed down from many generations of the Royal Family, but no one was fully able to use it's great powers. A person of the Royal Family was able to wield the powers it bestowed, but only to a certain limit. My mother often told me that grandmother would tell her she would be able to fully wield it's incredible powers, and her mother told my grandmother, and so on. My mother told me, but when I look back on the facts, I realized my ancestors were just believing on false hope. I didn't think I would be able to wield it's incredible powers; I cannot even defend myself during my magic lessons, so I will not be lead on false hope.

"Queen Celene was of Royal Blood, and she fused together the power the Silver Crystal could grant her with her own powers." Luna lowered her eyes. "She sacrificed herself in order for us to never experience such evil ever again."

I lowered my eyes as well, praying that my ancestor was in a heavenly place where she was thanked for her brave sacrifice. I do not think I would be able to do that.

"But," I started. "If you do not know what was the cause, then how can you put the blame on the inhabitants of Earth? What if they were controlled by another being?" I asked curiously. I was then reminded of the darkness and shadow in Prince Janus's eyes, and suddenly, the thought of the Earthling being controlled sounded less farce than when it came out of my mouth.

"Princess," Luna sighed, looking at me. "Had it been another being controlling them, our ancestors would have sensed it and gather forced to destroy it."

"But what if they found out at the last minute, and they were unable to pass along the information?"

Luna sighed in a frustrated tone, and I felt guilty for pestering her. "Princess," she gripped my hand. "If it were a being, it would have been destroyed with Queen Celene's power. Besides," she stood up, taking the stick, ready to get back to our lessons. "It is better to keep away from Earth for the time being. It is better for all of us. Better for you," she looked at me with a sympathetic smile.

Better for me? I nodded with disagreement, picking up the quill to write down the words on the screen in front of me. Luna would believe that I would drop this matter, but if she knew me well enough, she would understand that I never let a matter like this go.

* * *

><p>I fell on my bed, exhaling a deep breath as I curled around m bed sheets and pillows. It had been a tiring day, with all the security arrangements currently being made, and my magic lessons being tougher and harder than ever.<p>

Mainly because of the fact that I was limited in my magic abilities, yet I did not understand why. My friends were becoming frustrated with me, and I knew that they wanted me to at least have some protection for myself if they could not be there.

I laid there, attempting to relax my body for some time. I was almost able to sleep until a knock at my door sounded for the nth time that week.

"Come in," though, I already knew who it would be. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus walked through in their stunning and beautiful nightgowns that matched their eye colors. They smiled as they walked in, sitting on my large bed as I fluffed some pillows to sit up.

"What is it?" I questioned them nicely.

"You must have had a tiring week, Princess," Mercury flashed a sympathetic face.

I nodded in agreement as I rubbed my head. I was having head pain, but I did not want my friends to learn of this and then break their backs just to make sure that I would be fine.

"Have any new powers appeared to you, or anything?" Mars questioned with worry.

I shook my head with disappointment, bummed that I always needed a form of protection with me.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Jupiter tried to cheer me up with a smile, but I knew she was also worried. "I did not develop my powers until I was seventeen! Or, was that sixteen?" she thought to herself.

Venus sighed dramatically as she laid her body horizontally, on top of my legs. "I do not know about you, Princess, but I feel exhausted as I am hungry." she held her stomach.

"Guys, remember what I told you?" they looked at me. "Just call me Serenity, or Serena."

"Okay, Serenity," Venus raised her eyebrows. "What do you say we overwork some chefs with our food requests?" she grinned deviously, and I grinned back in the same manner.

"But," I stopped. "It wouldn't be right of us to do that when they need sleep," I sympathized with the cooks.

"Then how about we go into the kitchen and get some food? I am positive there will be already made food!"

"What if we get caught?" Mars crossed her arms, and Mercury nodded with worried.

But Venus grinned. "I did not know that you two would want to join us! Now things are going to be more fun with Mars and Mercury!" She stood up and pushed us up off the bed. "Come on, let's go, let's go - I cannot wait to flirt with some guards!"

"While they are on the job?" Mars questioned in a challenging manner, but Venus scoffed.

"Oh, come on Mars - I saw you last week totally flirting with that one guard with the long black hair!"

Mars blushed. "I was just asking Chad a few questions!"

"You were flirting with Chad?" I questioned in a disbelieving tone. "Well," I opened the door, motioning them to go out. "You do both seem to have a few things in common. A cute couple," I murmured, closing the door.

"We have nothing in common!" Mars protested. "I was just asking questions!"

"Then why are you acting so defensive about it?" Jupiter questioned with a smirk.

"I am not!" Mars defended.

"Are to," Jupiter sang.

"Am not!"

"Are to!" Venus joined in.

"Am not!"

"Are to," I chimed.

"I am not!" she growled, and I thought her hair would burst into fire.

"Are to," Mercury murmured, and Mars turned around to meet Mercury. A ball of flame was ignited in the palm of her hand, but with one smooth flicker of the eye, a powerful ball made of water doused the flame and Mars's perfectly made hair.

"Mercury!" she squealed as her hair dripped, and all of us laughed in amusement.

Mercury, being the nicest and merciful friends I know, pulled the water off her friend and cast it into the air, where the hydrogen atoms and oxygen atoms separated from each other.

"Thank you," she huffed, patting down her hair.

We walked along the wide and tall hallways, looking around to find the kitchen. I knew my way around this palace, so finding the kitchen would not be hard to find. However, taking the food back to my room was going to become another problem without having the food spilling.

My silk pajamas flowed behind me in a graceful and elegant manner. Even if I when I was going to bed, my parents insisted that I still look my best. I had yet to understand that logic. I heard the ticking of the clock, which echoed greatly against the dark and cold halls of the huge palace.

My parents were sound asleep, and as much as I wanted to sleep, I couldn't force myself to. Ever since the day of of Prince Janus's arrival two weeks ago, I felt as though I was once again slipping into the shadows and the darkness that consumed his mind and soul. I could feel myself falling, but I could do nothing to stop it. A cackling laughter haunted my dreams, and whenever I shut my eyes, all I could see was the shadows consuming everyone I knew and loved.

I know I should have told my friends about these dreams, but they were already stressed enough. They had to chose a prince or a man to be their mate in order to rule their planets, much like a dilemma I was in. They were also attempting to make sure that I was alright and no threat was in my way; as if that were not enough, they were pushing me to my limits on my magic.

As much as I wanted to tell it to their faces, I just could not tell them that I disliked their method of training me. My powers were so limited that even a thirty minute regular magic training weakened me. But how was I going to tell that to my best friends? They loved me and wanted the best for me, but I was being weakened to the point I could not stand on my own.

Being a child of the Royal Family, I had an image to uphold. I was supposed to possess a mass amount of power to protect the Moon Kingdom, and bestow peace and love all around the kingdom. My mother had that kind of power, so why did I not?

Is there some fault in my genes? Am I not the true heir to the Royal Family?

"Princ- er, Serenity," Jupiter lightly touched my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Yes, Jupiter?" I questioned innocently.

"We are here," Venus whispered, motioning for us to go into the kitchen.

"Tell me again why we are on a mission to bring food," Mars walked in, looking around and observing the area.

"Do you not hear my stomach?" Venus questioned, forcing Mars's head to her stomach. "Do you hear that growl! It feels like my stomach is attempting to overthrow my brain and take over my body!"

Mercury smiled, amused at Venus's reaction. "Venus, it is physically impossible for your stomach to become the central area instead of your brain. It does not work that way,"

"I know, Venus huffed. "I was just joking. Anyways, let's get something to eat!"

My friends nodded and started to gather any food they could find; I followed their lead and grabbed the nearest sweets I could find, which were my weakness. I mean, who could not resist sugar? It was such an enemy to our bodies if consumed at unfathomable rates, yet such an ally to our brains.

"Are you guys ready?" Venus questioned, but I could not see her face. It was covered by piles of food.

"Yes," we all agreed, and quickly ran out of the kitchen. I hope the cooks were not too distraught to see we had taken nearly half of all their food.

When we arrived back at my room, my friends set down the food, grabbed some pillows to put them on the floor, and laid on the ground in a circle, where we would all be talking.

I sat in between Mars and Venus, picking up a good item and stuffing it in my mouth.

"So, there must be a reason as to why you all came down here," I mumbled with a stuffed mouth. "I mean, shouldn't you guys be asleep or something?"

There was a pause, and I looked to see that they were all looking at each other hesitantly. I sighed, putting down my food, as I knew this would soon turn into a serious matter.

"Do not think anything is wrong, Princess!" Mercury smiled hopefully at me.

"Just call me Serenity," I murmured, playing with the folds of my pajamas. "If there is nothing wrong, then why did you all look at each with hesitance?" I may not have been the brightest individual of the bunch, but I was very observant when I wanted to be.

"Prin- Serenity," Jupiter set down the bowl with foods she was mixing together. I had hoped she could become my personal chef, but she had a planet to rule over, so asking her to cook for me was out of the question. "Your mother, well, not just your mother, but all of us are worried that your trip to Earth has..." she trailed, on, as if not knowing how to end it.

"We are all worried that your trip to Earth has done something to you," Venus finished, but I could not take her seriously with all the food that was stuffed in her mouth. But, when she swallowed it and wiped away the food particles, she looked at me with serious orange eyes.

"And what, dare I ask, has it done to me?" I lowered my eyes, feeling as though I had been back stabbed. If they had wanted to know if something was wrong with me, why did they not just ask me to my face? If my mother was so worried, why did she have to go behind my back and question my friends instead of going forth and asking me?

"You seem more distant," Mars murmured worriedly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I gently took it off, not wanting to have any physical contact.

"There is nothing wrong with me," I murmured, standing up to stretch my legs.

"Serenity, you are incapable of lying to us," Mercury stood up and walked to my direction. "We are your best friends, and when we see something wrong with you, we know that something is wrong with you."

I sighed, leaving the group to look towards the Earth near the window that lead out to the balcony. I sighed, remembering Luna's words that they still had no idea what was wrong with the people of Earth, yet they cut off connections for safety measures.

"It may not have something to do with Earth," Venus stood up as well and walked to my other side. "Does it have anything to do with Prince Janus?" she asked cautiously. "Has he hurt you?"

I rubbed my arm, where I was cut. "No, he has not hurt me," I lied, but for a good reason. My friends needn't worry about me anymore than they already were.

Mars scoffed, leaning against the wall beside the door that lead to the balcony. "You are such a terrible liar, Serenity,"

"And you are not?" I questioned in a challenging manner.

She did not reply, which meant she knew that I had won this argument.

"Serenity," Jupiter touched my shoulder lightly. "You do understand that you can tell us anything, right? If something wrong happened with Prince Janus, or something wrong occurred on Earth, we will always be by your side to hear your side."

"It is not like you will believe me," I murmured, making sure they heard.

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

I sighed in defeat. "When I told you that I had no idea how I got to Earth, I really had no idea. Yet, you did not, and you still do not, believe me. My parents and the whole kingdom believe that I went to Earth on purpose, and here i am, breaking the reputation of the Royal Family because no one believed me how it happened. I do not have power such as that, and you guys know that." I turned around to look at them. "But, you do not believe me, and you keep believing that I went on there on purpose and I flirted with guys on purpose. But that was not how any of it occured," I sighed, turning back around and placing my forehead against the glass.

My friends stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

I gripped my hands. "I just wish you guys would not treat me as if I were a helpless, defenseless, immature baby. I understand I have a lot to learn, and I understand my powers are underdeveloped, but that does not mean I am not strong." I took a deep breath as the feelings poured out.

"Princess, Serenity," Venus took my hand, willing it to release with her own powers. "We do not ever think that way of you," she whispered.

"Then please do not act like it," I begged, looking down to Earth once more in a longing gaze. Prince Endymion thought I was a villager, and not a princess.

How better it would be to become a villager. At least then, you would not have to deal with all types of actions you must live up to. Yes, a princess lives in the life of luxury, but that is beaten by the fact that you must one day rule a kingdom, become a god-like figure for your people, lead them towards happiness and prosperity when you cannot achieve that yourself, and live up the expectations the people expect of you from the previous rulers.

All in all, being a princess was not fun. At least when you are a villager, you could do whatever you want; sure, you may not have money, but when I look towards my people, I see the love and happiness in their eyes with one another. And that is all they need. Love and happiness with their families.

Yes, my mother and father spent sometime with each other, but they would always have to leave because they had an emergency. Therefore, I was used to growing up alone with parents frequently leaving me. Yes, they were always at my side, but only once in a while.

I trembled as all these feelings poured out of my heart. I desperately wanted to hug someone, to feel the cradle of someone's arms around my body, protecting me from the evils of this world and creating an Elysium that would contain just the two of us.

But I stopped myself, realizing how selfish I was. I was chosen to be the heir of a ruler; when my mother and father cannot rule anymore, I must assume role, even if I do not want to, and create peace and happiness with my people.

No, I could not be selfish. I forbade every thought of being selfish.

But, a part of me wanted to be free. I silently prayed that I would one day find happiness; even though it was selfish of me, I still prayed as my friends put arms around me.

And then it happened. A burst of light blinded our eyes, and I felt myself being lifted off the tile floor and being shot through the atmosphere as fast as light could appear. My body felt as though it were being ripped apart by the force, and when I least expected it, I felt my body make contact with a familiar texture... something rare on the Moon...

The grass! I opened my eyes and sat up, taking in my surroundings.

The trees, the grass, the beautiful leaves, the beautiful knitted navy blue sky, and then... the Moon.

I widened my eyes as I stared at how beautiful it looked during the night. When I heard Mars groan, I cursed to myself, realizing what everyone's action would be.

I was on Earth with my friends, and with Endymion's palace in view.

Wouldn't my mother be so proud?

* * *

><p>Finally! I posted this third chapter! I'm sorry for those who read this - I have had a lot of school work and stuff happening, it was hard for me to figure out where this was going to go. But, at least I got up a chapter.<p>

And then I have to create another chapter! Hopefully, the wait for this one will not be as long as the previous one.

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed this story!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh..." Mars groaned, rubbing her head.

"What... happened?" Jupiter questioned, using her arms to support her upper half.

"That felt... draining..." Mercury sat up, looking a bit pale.

"I wish we had taken the food..." Venus complained, and then looked around her surroundings. "Holy Venus..." she mumbled.

"We're... on Earth?"

That's when my friends looked to me, with a raised eyebrows, suspicious eyes, and concerned faces.

"Serenity, did you do this?" Jupiter questioned.

I widened my eyes. "No! I... I..." I stuttered, unable to finish my sentence at this new realization. They raised their eyes at my stutter, and I quickly said, "I... I did not do this!" my eyes pleaded.

"Then how did we get here?" Mercury questioned.

"Princess," Mars narrowed her eyes at me.

The nerve of her! She never trusted me, did she?

"I did not do this, Mars! You have to believe me!" I stood up with my silk pajamas flowing to my feet.

Mercury shot a look to Mars, who shot a look to Jupiter, who shot a look to Venus, who nodded. It seemed as though I was the only one left out of a conversation.

"Your powers may be developing, Serenity," Venus looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Though, they may be powerful, which is why we ended up here; we should lengthen your magic lessons," she murmured to herself.

I sighed at that, not looking forward to going back home.

"We must get back; we should not linger here too long," Mars stated, and I sighed again.

I turned around to look at the shadows the tree cast as the moonlight hit on them. Further ahead, there was the white brick trail where Endymion and his friends walked through. Turning my head, I could see his castle illuminating the night sky with a sort of gold aura.

"Princess," Venus brought me back to my world.

I looked to my friends, who looked back to me with a serious expression. I knew that they did not want me to stay here and become too attached to Earth. I knew that I had a duty to abide by, and that did not include staying on Earth and becoming indulged with it's pleasantries.

But I did not want to leave. I wanted to stay and live a different life, a life where I was free to act the way I wanted to, a life where I did not have to live up to certain expectations, a life where I was free.

I heard my friends sigh, and Mars walked up to me, lighting touching a hand on my should. "Princess," her eyes were sympathetic, unlike her usual emotional and fiery blaze. "Staying on Earth is not safe for you," she whispered.

"I understand," my heart ached as I clasped their hands. Once again, I would have to return back into a life of rules and expectations.

"Who is there?" a deep, strong voice called out, and all of us snapped our heads towards the direction.

"Dammit, we have been seen," Jupiter cursed under her breath, and with a flicker of her eyes, she transformed our body appearances so we looked more Earth-like. Which meant covering the insignias on our foreheads and covering our magical aura.

"Let us move, and hopefully they will leave us," Mercury pushed us away from the forest that belong to Endymion.

"Where are we going?" I questioned in a curious voice.

"We must abstain from Earth contact," Mars explained, whispering a few words of magic that could make us invisible to those she chose. The shadows we hid in concealed us better. "Hopefully, if we hide, they will move on and we will be able to leave."

As we stood still, I heard the rustle and the crunch of the tree leaves on the ground. Somehow, it became a sound that I enjoyed and liked to heard, despite only hearing it for a few minutes.

Just then, Endymion, Zoycite, Malachite, Jadeite, and the brown haired man - who I did not catch his name - came into view with their swords at the ready, prepared to strike.

I heard my friends gasp, and I stifled a grin; the friends of Endymion looked like perfect men for my friends, but I would tell them this later. They were in too much confusion to deal with me.

"Endymion, I do not think there is anything here," the brown haired man looked to Endymion, who frequently looked around.

"Do not be so sure, Nephlite,"

Jadeite sighed, as if disappointed, "Are you still searching for that supposed girl you saw a few weeks ago?"

Endymion growled under his breath. "I did see her, Jadeite; and everywhere I have looked, no one even knows of a girl like her..." he creased his eyebrows in frustration. "I never got her name..."

Malachite sympathized his eyes, walking towards his friend. "Maybe she will turn up, Endymion; do not lose hope so quickly."

"But, Endymion," Zoycite started. "Please think rationally."

"What do you mean?"

"Zoycite means that instead of day dreaming about some enchanted girl, you should be brought back into reality and think about the future of Earth." Jadeite dropped the bomb a bit coldly.

Endymion flashed him a glare. "Well, Jadeite, why do you not attempt to find a girl who actually likes you for who you are instead of the fact that you are a prince with wealth, luxury, and looks? Why do you not try living up to high expectations? Why do you not try living in my shoes for once?"

Jadeite became silent before sighing with guilty. "Forgive me, Prince Endymion,"

Venus gasped, looking at me. "You were flirting with the heir to the throne of Earth?" she giggled. "My, Serenity, I did not know you aimed for such a high standard."

"It is not like that, Venus! I do not even like him like that!" I protested, slapping her golden blonde head.

"What was that?" Nephlite narrowed his eyes.

Each of the men raised their weapons.

My friends helped to back us up into the shadows, but as we moved, sounds echoed across the silent night forest.

"Over there," Zoycite pointed, and my friends panicked a bit.

As they walked closer to us, the magic that concealed us started to fade away; that was when I panicked.

"Mars, what is going on?" I questioned, looking to the beautiful princess of Mars.

"I do not know," she looked in disbelief. "My magic has never reacted this way,"

"What do we do?" Jupiter questioned.

I thought quickly before turning to my friends. "I have an idea; let me handle this,"

"No, Serenity-" but it was too late. I stepped out of the shadows to show my figure towards the men.

Endymion widened his eyes when he saw my figure. He stared at me in disbelief, and he seemed at a lost for words.

"What would a fine lady like you be doing here all alone on a night like this? Especially in the forest belonging to the palace?" Malachite raised his eyebrow at me. I read his body language, and realize he was suspicious of me, as were the other men.

"I-"

"My lady," Endymion walked towards me. As his figure closed in on mine, I started to back away a bit just as my friends stepped out of the shadows.

"Do not touch her," Venus said defensively.

It was Endymion's friend's turn to gawk at my friends in disbelief. I snickered at their faces in the reaction the faces of my friends.

"Prince," Malachite started. "This is the woman you saw a few weeks ago?"

"Yes," he nodded before turning to me.

"I was just out on my nightly walk, Prince Endymion... with all my friends," I lied easily and smoothly.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Well, I am glad to know that our last visit ended on such a great note,"

I pondered over our last meeting, and how I left him running after me. I lowered my head in shame before apologizing, "Forgive me, Prince, for leaving you. But my friends desperately need me, and... they are very overprotective of my well-being,"

"I can tell," he murmured, seeing the glares of my friends. "There is a way that I can forgive you, in another way." he started, sheathing his sword.

My friends narrowed their already narrowed eyes. "An apology does not suffice?" Jupiter scoffed.

Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"You would dare talk to a person of Royal blood in such a manner?" Malachite questioned her.

"Malachite, it is fine," Endymion lowered his sword. "They are just protecting their friend; there is nothing wrong with that, correct?" he shot a look to his friends, who realized that they would probably act in a manner similar to my friends if they were in such a situation.

Mercury cleared her throat, as if wanting to show divert the subject. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you all, but we should be getting home now; it is getting late, and we are not supposed to be here," she shot a look at me as we started to walk away.

"You could stay at the palace," Endymion blurted.

Venus turned to answer. "No, thank you; we really should not have been out here in the first place. We would not want to impose,"

"But," Malachite started. "As your friend said, it is getting late at night. Who knows what could happen to such beautiful ladies? It would be wise to stay at the palace, where you would be able to be safe and comfortable before leaving in the morning."

"No, we should not really," Mars chimed in.

"And why not?" Jadeite challenged with a smirk.

"Our parents would not agree it," Jupiter replied.

"Your friend is not looking so well over there," Zoycite murmured, and I realized he was talking about me.

Oh, dear - the after effects of magic just had to kick in at this precise moment. My head felt like it was exploding, I felt so drained and weak that I thought I was going to collapse, and the pain inside me would not cease. But I grit my teeth and stood with elegant posture, hoping they would not detect my tiredness.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Mercury checked my forehead, but I moved it away.

"I am fine," I murmured, forcing a smile. "I think I just need sleep,"

"Which you can get if you go with us," Endymion negotiated.

I looked to my best friends, who gave me the look 'You would not be feeling this way if you hadn't transported us here'. And here they go again, blaming again.

But, they also knew that I needed some food and rest, and I would be feeling better soon. They also knew that my well being was more important, so they just sighed with disappointment.

"Fine, we will go with you," Venus spoke.

The men smirked, knowing they had won the challenge.

"Follow us," Endymion started to walk, and my friends and I started to follow. Despite the after effects of magic, I grit my teeth and continue to walk, showing no weakness or pain.

But, it was hard to conceal the guilt inside my heart. I felt guilty because I had brought my friends here, and they were the ones to pay the price of my mistake - whatever I did. It was always like that; whatever mistake I had done, someone of relation to me always had to pay the price.

It was why I did not like to grow too attached to people; because then, sooner or later, they would have to pay the price, and it would be too unbearable for me. Yet, it was a miracle how I managed to become such good friends with Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars.

"Serenity, once you are well rested and have the energy, we will transport out of here." Venus whispered in my ear as she and Jupiter grabbed my sides, as if attempting to support me.

"What is your name?" Endymion asked suddenly, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"My... name?" I questioned stupidly.

"Yes - they are words which objects or people are known for. Such as the noun 'tree' - that designates a tree, no?" Endymion explained slowly, and I glared at him. "Unless you do not have one; which we could make one up for you,"

I knew what a name was! I wasn't stupid! "I happen to know what a name is, your highness," I stretched my sarcasm when I said 'your highness'. "Unlike you, I actually have one instead of being referred to as an adjective..." I mumbled.

"Well, at least I don't have to think about what my name is - I actually know what it is and how to say it without thinking too hard," he replied with hints of amusement in his voice.

"Are insinuating that I am stupid?" I took offense to that. I mean sure, I slept in my lessons, and I tended to be distant and not very attached to this world; but that did not make me stupid, did that? Lazy, perhaps, but not stupid.

"Well," he smirked. "You are blonde,"

I got confused. "And, you believe that all blondes are idiots?"

"All the blondes I have met,"

"Well, maybe I'm different,"

But he laughed. "That's what the others said,"

I raised an eyebrow. First of all, my hair was not blonde! It was a youthful, long silver that was covered my a glamour of blonde color. I looked at my friends for help, but being the very great friends they were, they were snickering in the back, as if agreeing with him.

Becoming used to Endymion, I realized that even though he was handsome, his attitude certainly was not.

"So, what is it?" he questioned me and I blanked out again.

"What is what?" I inquired.

He sighed. "Your. Name." He talked slowly as if I was a dumb person. It took all my control to not slap him.

"...Serena," I mumbled.

"Serena, huh?" he thought about my name, as if critiquing it. "A beautiful name for a lady of your kind,""

I raised my eyebrow. First he insulted me by insinuating I was stupid, and then he believed he could just compliment me as if nothing happened between us. The nerve of him!

"What are your other friend's names?" Malachite looked back to us.

"Oh..." I hesitated for a moment, looking to them for approval to announce their official names.

"Do not tell me you forgot their names," Endymion mumbled, and I glared at him before turning to my friends.

They nodded, and I started, "This one is Rei," I pointed to Mars. "This is Amy," I pointed to Mercury. "This is Lita," I pointed to Jupiter. "And this is Mina," I pointed to Venus. Before they had inherited the title of princess on their fifteenth birthday, the names I just announced were their original names. But, to show my politeness and respect towards them, I called them by their official title; because sooner or later, I would have to call them by that name.

"I see," the men continued to walk, and I stole a glance at my friends.

By the looks on their faces, I could tell they were uncomfortable walking among the people of Earth. They walked close by me, as if afraid something would jump out and attack me.

I sighed, knowing it was my fault they were going through this.

"So," Endymion started once again. "I asked around the kingdom to see if they knew a blonde haired girl with pale ivory skin and azure eyes. But, there were none that had seen you; even if they did, they did not look like you at all." his eyes met mine.

"And...?" I questioned. "What is your point?"

He sighed. "Just how far away did you say you live?"

"Very far away," Mercury replied for me.

"What town?" he questioned on.

"Um..." I hesitated, not familiar with the cities and terrain of Earth. "The town with the... people, and the bakeries, and the bookstores, and the clothing... and the roads?" I mumbled.

"Well, that narrows it down," he mumbled sarcastically. "First, you do not remember your name. Now, you do not remember the name of your town. Sooner or later, you will end up forgetting what you are doing here,"

I sighed. "Do you have a problem with me?" I questioned him with annoyance in my voice. "I have done nothing to you, yet you continuously test my temper."

"No, not at all." a bemused smile appeared on his face. "I just find amusement when you are angry,"

"So you take pleasure in angering people? You will turn out to be a great king, will you not?"

His guards turned to me as if I struck a nerve, but Endymion just laughed.

"You are a funny one,"

"Is that the palace?" Venus questioned in attempt to divert the subject, and lo and behold! the palace gates were in front us. Large iron bars barricaded the palace area as far as the eye could see, and any person who attempted to climb them would have an awful long time attempting to do so.

Rubbing my eyes, I realized the glow around the palace was not a figment of my imagination; the glow was gold and warm, and pulsed with incredible power. However, ordinary people, or people bestowed with magic pumping through their veins, could not be able to see such incredible power.

"Are you ladies coming in?" Malachite questioned, as he and his friends were already inside the palace area.

Mars looked as though she were going to say something in protest, but when my legs could not support me much longer, I collapsed into my friend's arms.

"Serenity- Serena!" Mercury quickly stopped herself.

"It's fine..." I whispered in a hoarse voice, standing up on my own. "Just... tired..." but I was caught up in my own lie when I felt my body harshly make contact with the cement. And then I blanked out.

* * *

><p>'Heh heh...' a dark voice vibrated against the consuming darkness that surrounded me. 'Soon... that Silver Crystal will fall into my clutches, and I will take control of the universe.'<p>

I gasped, attempting to breath as the shadows choked on me.

'But Metalia," it sounded like Prince Janus's voice, though he sounded frightened and scared. 'The Silver Crystal... as you know, gives a person who is not the true owner a portion of the owner's power.'

The low humming stopped for a moment, and even though I was blind to everything around me, I knew Janus hit a nerve on the so called Metalia.

'Metalia,' another voice interrupted. A female voice, one that sounded as if she were completely submitted to Metalia. 'I feel as though we have a visitor,'

'Is that so?' Metalia's voice thrummed against the pitch black around me. Before I knew it, the shadows choked on me even tighter until my brain felt light headed.

Metalia's maniacal laughter vibrated against the chords of the shadows. I could see people of different planets of a different galaxy being threatened before they were killed. I saw Janus submitting to a dark, evil figure; and then I saw my friends, slaughtered to death before their power source was taken away. And then, I saw the Silver Crystal, in all it's bright glory, being taken away, and when I thought I was going to slip away, reality snapped.

* * *

><p>I jolted from a soft bed as beads of sweat trailed down my head. My heart was beating rapidly, my adrenaline rushing, and my eyesight going dizzy. I clutched my chest as the pain started to settle in, before relaxing against the soft surface.<p>

That's when I realized the surrounding was not familiar; I sat back up slowly, and looked around.

My friends were slumped against couches, sleeping soundly and quietly. I could tell that they were dead tired, but I wouldn't blame them.

I looked all around once more, and realized that I collapsed just before I entered the palace that belong to Endymion. I took deep breath, attempting to relax my shaking body. I rubbed my temples, needing some of Mercury's remedies of healing. But, seeing as how she was sleeping, I did not want to wake her.

I wouldn't wake any of my friends up - they were already tired enough, so I would not do that to them. I laid back down on my side, and breathed deeply.

As if they sensed my movements, my friends opened their eyes, which began to look creepy as they stared at me.

"Serenity," Venus yawned as she sat up. "Are you okay?"

"You collapsed on us," Jupiter repeated the movement. "We got extremely worried about you,"

"Do not," Mars yawned. "...ever, do that to us again, Serenity."

"I'm sorry," I said tiredly.

"Serenity," Mercury looked up to me with bright blue eyes. "Get some rest. We will leave early in the morning,"

"What about breakfast?" Venus and I questioned with pouts.

"We will," Mars laid back down. "Have breakfast when we get back home... Now go back to bed..."

As my friends sunk back into their REM cycle, I blinked a few times, attempting to sink in the information. After a few minutes, I followed their lead and fell into a sleep, despite the fear of sinking into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"My lady," a shy voice echoed to my voice. "The Prince requires you to wake up,"<p>

I blinked a couple of times before I saw a maid looking at me with kind eyes. Again, I blinked, and then looked to the sleeping forms of my friends.

Dammit! We must have become so dead tired that we slept through the dawn and woke up late! I lifted my tired form and rubbed my puffy eyes. My mother was going to become so furious at me.

"Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy, wake up!" I bit down the urge to call them by their formal names. I walked over to their forms and shook them awake.

"I will tell the Prince that you have awakened. He requested, as well as his guards, that the five of you wear the outfits they put in the closet for you. When you are ready, please open the door and I will escort you to your breakfast," the maid bowed before she walked out and closed the door.

I stared in a daze, still attempting to get used to being in awake mode. I looked back at my friends, and when they did not stir, a grin stitched itself on my face. I walked behind the catches and used the little muscle I had to push the couch over. Although it was very difficult for me and took me a couple of minutes than I planned, I successfully flipped the couch over and smirked as I saw the reactions of my friends.

"Oof!"

"Wah!"

"Gah!"

"Dammit!"

Each of my friends laid on top of one another, dazed and disoriented, not to mention drooling.

"Serenity!" Mars growled at me from under the weight of Venus and Mercury. "Oh, you are so getting it!" As she tried to pull herself out, this caused the movement to vibrate against the couch, which moved onto her head and hit it. "Damn you, princess!"

"You devious little...!" Jupiter did not continue because she, too, attempted to pull herself out. But each of their attempts were futile.

"Serenity! Get your ass over here and help us so I can strangle you!" Venus was always grumpy in the morning, but I just laughed as I lifted the couch off of their bodies.

Each of them breathed a sigh of relief as the weight was lifted off of them before they turned glares towards me.

"If I was not so tired, I would-" Mars was stopped by Mercury's realization.

"We... are still on Earth." she murmured.

"Yes, you all woke up late." I finished for her, sitting on another couch. "The maid woke us up, telling us that we were to meet Prince Endymion downstairs for breakfast."

"Breakfast!" Venus's eyes lit up. "Great! I am starving!"

"What? We forgot - dammit," Mars cursed to herself. "Now how are we going to get back to Earth?"

No one said anything for a few minutes. Perhaps it was because we were too tired to speak, or we were just so hungry that are brains could not process any ideas without food.

"I do not know about you," Venus chimed in. "But I can't think on an empty stomach!"

"They picked out outfits for us," I murmured, motioning to the closet.

"Oh dear..." Jupiter sighed, rubbing her temples. "The Queen is going to have our behinds when we get back,"

"Indeed," Mercury agreed.

"This would not have happened if a certain someone had not transported us here!" Mars glared at me.

The snapped a nerve of mine. "Why do you always blame me for everything that occurs, Mars?" I made an outburst, clearly surprising everyone. I never liked to yell or create violence, but Mars was pushing me to the ledge, and I was tired of it. "I am truly sorry that we are here right now, and I am truly sorry that you guys must deal with this mistake of mine, but I had no intention of this, okay? Does that not process through your brains? I thought you were all my friends!"

My friends looked hurt at my outburst, but they kept on blaming me for something I had no intention. Were they truly my friends if they kept on blaming like this?

"Princess-" Jupiter started.

"It's Serena on Earth, Lita," I told, turning away to get my clothes and change.

The silence in the room was unbearable, but I was in no mood to deal with Mars - rather, I was not in the mood to deal with anyone.

If they did not believe me, then I had no business with them.

"Prin- er, Serena," Mercury murmured behind me. "We are ready,"

I stood up, keeping my eyes lowered as I opened the door.

The maid waited for us, and she nodded as we walked out. "The Prince is waiting for you, my lady,"

The five of us followed the maid down the tall and wide halls. The pillars that supported this palace were gold and intricately carved with symbols; the tiles were marble and clacked as we walked. My friends kept a distance from me, knowing that when I was upset, I did not like to keep contact with people. Rather, I'd like to have peace of mind and think about what had just happened.

i bumped into the maid, and shook my head to keep myself on Earth. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"My Prince," the maid bowed, and I realized that we were in the elegantly furbished dining room. "Your guests have arrived,"

Sitting at the head of the table was Endymion, looking well rested and like a self absorbed prince. To his right were Malachite and Zoycite while to his left were Jadeite and Nephlite. His eyebrow was cocked at an angle that annoyed me for no reason - it always occurred whenever I was angry: I was always annoyed at something or someone.

"My lady," he stood up. "I am glad to see that you are here,"

"I wouldn't say the same about you," I mumbled under my breath so no one could hear.

"Will you join us for breakfast?"

The girls and I made our way to the table; I sat at the opposite end while my friends joined at either of my sides. Though, we were a couple of seats away from the prince and his guards.

The chefs and the servants brought out the food, which filled the table, leaving no empty spaces. Venus's eyes were bright and gleamed with hunger and happiness; I stifled a laugh as I took the napkin and laid it down on my white dress, following the proper etiquette like I did back at home.

"So," Endymion sipped his drink elegantly. "How are you ladies enjoying the palace?"

"It is alright," I murmured, playing with the food on my plate.

He raised an eyebrow. "You are unimpressed," it sounded more of a statement rather than a question.

"I have seen better," I mumbled so no one would hear. Yes, the Palace of the Moon was more of a sight to see than the Palace of the Earth. But I was not complaining. It was still decent looking, but not as luxurious as the Moon.

I looked at the food on my plate, wondering what it was. It was certainly different from food of the Moon, but I poked it as if it were a specimen. I ignored it for a moment and then started poking the food on my plate. But, it was so slippery and moved around a lot that it was difficult to even get it on my fork. After a few minutes of stabbing my plate with no luck, I furiously stabbed the food, which slipped from the fork and the plate and aimed onto Mars's face, who just stared wide eyed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Her expression softened, and I knew she forgave me only because I was upset with her. "It is fine, Serena," she tried to smile, but I diverted my eyes so I was looking at my food.

Once again, I attempted to get the food to my fork, but apparently, this certain food wanted to test my temper. I continuously stabbed it, getting more angry and angry with the food of the Earth. How could Venus even get it to her fork? Unless she was eating with her hands, I saw no way to get this.

With another stab and a burst of my power flowing from my hand to the fork, a part of the plate broke off due to the intense force and ricocheted off a couple of walls. My friends ducked at the incoming plate shard until it hit a the candle holder, which fell onto Jadeite's plate splattering his face with food and lighting his clothes on fire.

Well, at least I knew how powerful my magic could be - it put someone on fire! Perhaps I could use this against my friends...

"Dammit!" he cursed as he stood up and doused the flames with the liquid in his glass. But, that caused the fire to become greater, and so he took off his outer covering and stepped on the flames with his shoe until the flames turned into ashes.

Everyone stayed silent, unknowing of what to say. That is, until, Endymion broke into a fit of laughter, turning red and attempting to take in breaths.

"Dammit, Endymion!" Jadeite glared at his prince. "That was not funny!" He looked at his burned clothing. "This was my favorite jacket, dammit,"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, using my bright blue eyes to apologize and my adorable face. When Jadeite took note of this, his expression softened, and he laughed quietly.

"It is alright - it was not intentional. I will go change and get cleaned up, my Prince," Jadeite walked away, but the Prince was still laughing away.

"Oh, that was hilarious," Endymion wiped a tear away. "Please get Lady Serena a new plate," he said in bits of laughter before finally breathing.

"Wow, Endymion," Malachite raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I have not seen you laugh in such a long time, much less even smile,"

"Yes, at least we know you have emotions," Zoycite murmured, turning a page in his book as he laughed at the incident.

"Forgive me for what I have done," I apologized once more, hoping he was not angry.

"You are not sorry - you are only sorry for something bad you have done. And you have done nothing except make me laugh," he grinned, and my heart fluttered for a moment.

For a moment.

"Well," Endymion started. "Before you leave back to your town, which I hope you have not forgotten the way," he smirked. "I thought a tour of the palace would be put into place for such fine ladies,"

"A tour of the palace would be delightful," Venus replied for me as she stuffed herself with food. "But we should have gotten back last night; our parents will worry, so we planned to leave after breakfast,"

I could tell that none of the guards took her seriously with all that food jammed in her mouth. But, like me, she had a large stomach and a fast metabolism.

"Yes, as Mina has told you without proper etiquette," Mars looked at Venus, who looked up innocently. "We must leave. As much as we love to stay, we must go."

"So soon?" Zoycite questioned, looking up from his book.

"Yes," I nodded in agreement, eating my breakfast. Seeing as how Venus was ravaging the food nearby, I looked at the Earth food and ate it with success. My eyes lit up and I immediately fell in love with the Earth food. It was not much different from the food of the Moon, but something about the Earth food was different, and tasted better.

"My Prince," a servant walked in. "Princess Beryl has requested to see you."

All five men groaned in unison, and I raised an eyebrow. Clearly, there was something about this princess that all of them disliked.

"Send her away," Endymion rubbed his temples. "I am with guests at the moment,"

"Yes, my Prince,"

"We were just about to leave," I stood up, dabbing my mouth from the food particles.

"We were?" Venus looked up in a daze, clearly about to marry the food.

"Yes, we were," Mars agreed.

"If you arranged a meeting for Princess Beryl, we do not want to impose," Mercury also stood up.

"I did not, actually," Endymion lied back. "She visits me everyday; I am positive that a day away from me would not hurt her or my parents."

"Where are your parents, anyway?" I questioned with curiosity.

"They are meeting with a kingdom that needs help; it is halfway around the world, so they will not be back for a few weeks." he answered nonchalantly.

Halfway around the world? Try having a mother that was halfway across the galaxy, and a father in a galaxy completely different from the Milky Way. Yes, it did not necessarily work out well.

Venus sighed, knowing that we had to go home. I, too, was excited at first at this trip to earth, but now I felt anxious about being on this Earth.

"Are you sure?" Endymion questioned.

"Yes," I bowed a bit. "Thank you for allowing us to stay for the night and giving us food,"

"I see," he murmured before standing up with his guards. "Well, would it be too much if we were to escort you back to your town? That is if, you can remember it."

"No, we will find our way," Mercury smiled.

"No," Zoycite used his finger to bookmark his page. "As hosts, it would be dishonorable of us to abandon you. We will escort you back home." He said, and I felt a wave of power attempting to penetrate my mind.

But, Venus quickly blocked it off with her own powerful magic. "We will be fine on our own," she, too, sent her own wave of power over to them, and they creased their eyebrows, as if getting suspicious.

But before they could say anything, someone burst into the room. A beautiful woman with long wavy black hair that fell all down her back; her eyes were a soft grey color, and her outfit consisted somewhat of a maid's outfit: a long black dress falling to her knees that clung to her body, and a white looking apron.

"Endymion-" the woman started, but then laid eyes over our figures. "Oh my, I did not know you were having guests,"

"I believe my servant told you that I was having guests, Beryl," Endymion forced a fake smile.

"Well," Beryl pouted. "I thought you were trying to avoid me,"

"He could never avoid you, Princess," Jadeite snickered under his breath.

"I know he cannot," Beryl smiled. "Well, are you not going to introduce me to your guests?"

"Forgive me," Endymion murmured. "This is Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Rei; they were out alone last night, and I decided that it would be too dangerous of them to continue out on their own."

"Endymion, you are so caring of other's well-being," Beryl smiled.

"We are sorry that we interrupted your meeting with Prince Endymion," I apologized, smiling to Beryl. She did not seem like such a bad person. "We were just leaving,"

"Oh, it is fine... Serena," Beryl smiled.

"Again, thank you for having us, Prince Endymion," I bowed before we walked out the doors.

"But-" Endymion started, but the doors closed before he could continue.

"Serenity, hurry!" Jupiter grabbed my arm as we broke into a run. Our shoes clacked against the marble flooring, and when we finally made it out of the palace, we ran into a couple of tall bushes.

"We are hours behind our scheduled leaving time," Mars looked a bit panic.

All of us clasped hands and focused our energy onto transporting towards the Moon. And then, I felt my body being lifted off the smooth grass and ripping through the wind, as if were about to be torn apart.

And then, I felt the rocky surface that belong to the moon, and when I opened my eyes, my home was in view.

"Serenity, we must hurry," Mars grabbed my arm, leading me past a small forest of the moon -possibly the only one- and opening the gates of the palace.

All of us ran on the marble road until we made it the steps of the palace. There, I saw my angry looking parents, and a man with a golden horn on his curly white hair, a orange jewel on his forehead, and a kind, yet fearful smile.

And let the outburst begin...


	5. Chapter 5

I realized how innacurate I made this story, but I might as well make it so. Anyways, it's not totally inaccurate, but I just fused my own ideas into the original one.

Still, I feel terrible for not following the original story.

Um... I think I will incorporate the greek and roman gods in this story, basically because it makes sense... well, I don't know. tell me what you think of the gods in this story.

* * *

><p>"My friends," My mother announced in the large council room. "You are all probably wondering why I have gathered you here today,"<p>

Sitting at the council table were the kings, and queens of the Solar System, minus the people of the Earth. Venus's parents, King Aphrodite and Queen Venus, Mercury's parents, King Hermes and Queen Mercury, Mars's parents, King Ares and Queen Mars, and Jupiter's parents, King Zeus and Queen Jupiter sat at the table with my mother and father, King Artemis and Queen Serenity as head. And then, there were a couple of other kings and queens I did not recognize - perhaps they were from the outer planets.

Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and I were peeking through the doors, wanting to know why my mother would call a council meeting. Unless something was going wrong in the galaxy.

Well, if Helios was here and said that something was wrong, then surely something was wrong.

Could I be anymore obvious?

Helios rules the Golden Kingdom on Earth alongside Endymion to make sure that things are going swell over on Earth; originally, he created a kingdom of his own on the Sun with a few other people. But, a couple of solar flares and firestorms later, Helios decided that his people would be better suited to the Earth, creating a kingdom called Elysion.

After the war, Helios requested to my mother that he and a few of his followers be the spies of Earth, making sure that everything was alright and nothing evil was occurring.

Of course, if Helios was a spy on Earth and a friend to Endymion, then that meant he probably knew that I had snuck on to Earth with my friends. And if he were to tell my mother, I did not want to think of the possibilities.

When I arrived home, it was not a pretty sight at all. My mother and father were extremely angry with me and my friends. Actually, extremely angry did not suit their mood. More along the lines of furious and in extreme rage. They berated me, and extended my classes longer than I liked, knowing that I disliked my lessons.

But hopefully, after the council meeting, I will be able to talk with her.

After our return, when my friends and I noticed Helios standing there, my mother told us of the council meeting she was holding. That got me nervous.

"It has come to our attention that a new force is stirring," my father stood beside my mother, his amethyst eyes penetrating others. "One of our friends, Helios, has felt a strange occurrence with the Sun and the people of the Earth. Helios, please,"

Helios walked in with his wavy white hair glowing in the light of the moon, and his elegant body walking gracefully towards his seat.

I saw Helios as more of a brother, who played with me when I was little.

"Good morning, my friends," he smiled, which could charm any woman into bed. "I am glad that you have all assembled here today. Over the past weeks, my guards and I have been monitoring the status of the people of Earth and the status of the Sun. A few weeks ago, I took note of a large solar flare erupting from the surface of the Sun - unlike any that I have seen before. And after that ominous occurrence, I felt a change in energy levels on Earth. The energy levels I have felt are very strange, and I do not know much about them. But what I do understand is that they are foreign, and almost chaotic like."

"What of the people on Earth?" the Queen of Jupiter questioned with stormy grey eyes.

"Not much activity has been reported, but I have seen a little bit of increase in crime down there. I understand that the information I have told you is not much to go on, but we have something at least. I feel an increase in power as weeks go by, and I have a bad feeling about it." Helios explained with softly creased eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" a soft voice questioned, and all of us turned around to see Luna and Artemis looking at us.

"We were just listening in on the meeting, Luna," I pouted in my defense.

But she was not amused. "Princess, go up to your studies - you are behind on your magic and lessons."

I pouted again, but they did not budge; so I sighed, drooping my shoulders and into my room. Once I made it back, I laid on my bed and gazed at the ceiling, pondering at the darkness in my heart.

What if the dream I received had something to do with whatever was going on? And this Queen Metalia - the way she wrapped the darkness around my body and choked me in my dream state.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I should have told my friends about the dream I had, but I had not gotten the chance. Besides, they were to go back to their planets because my mother decided it would be better for me to focus more on my studies and a future husband than spending time with friends.

Perhaps I would be able to tell Helios if he were staying on the Moon. After all, he was one of my best friends and a person that I could trust; it was not that I did not trust my mother and father - it was more to do with the fact that they were always busy and unable to be with me.

I stood up and walked over to my balcony, gazing at the arrangement of the perfect planets. The sun, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were in view. The other planets, Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto were off in the distance, and I pondered what it would be like to visit such kingdoms. I never saw the outer princesses because they were too busy protecting our Solar System from threats to visit the Moon Kingdom. One day, I hope I will be able to see them and befriend them...

And then, my gaze fell on Earth. The beautiful planet with such exotic plants and landscapes. But, then I remembered the heir to the throne of the Golden Kingdom - Endymion.

My eyebrows narrowed at the thought of him. How he infuriated me! Attempting to provoke me just for the sake of his own amusement! I would not stand that! And my friends had the nerve to just laugh at his actions because they thought he was teasing me!

But, I let my eyebrows relax, wondering if I was being too harsh on him. Perhaps I was...

I walked back into my room and over to my books. I opened the pages of the textbook and started to read them, hoping to divert my attention from universal-based problems and on my princess problems.

* * *

><p>It was a while before I finally got to meet with Helios. A while meaning nearly a whole day, in which I was stuck in my regular, boring lessons and being trained extra hard in my magic.<p>

Because of these extra hard lessons, I had began to grow weaker by the minute, to the point that I was unable to support myself and fell to the floor. Perhaps this was a punishment from my mom about leaving the Moon to go back to Earth...

When I finally met with Helios, it was when I was sitting beside him at the formal dining room with my parents for the first in a very long time.

My father was at the head of the table, while Helios sat at the other end. I sat next to him, hoping to be able to tell him about my dream in exchange that he would not tell my parents about my meeting of Endymion.

Once the chefs placed the plates of food in front of us and let us be, I slowly cut the food on my plate and started to eat it as Helios mimicked my movements.

My mother and father talked among themselves, so it was a bit silent between Helios and I.

"So, Princess," Helios looked up with his exotic rusty orange eyes. "How have things been for you? It has been such a long time since we have seen each other," he smiled politely.

"Things have been going well for me," I smiled back, but he could sense something off about me. "What about you? How has life on Earth been for you?"

He grinned, a bit mischievously. "The life is good; the people of Earth are polite and kind towards me, but still, I do not associate myself completely with them. I am an adviser and high priest of the King, as well as a dear friend to the Prince."

"That is excellent," I smiled. "The people of Earth must have a high respect for you, Helios,"

He smiled. "Yes, they do," he bit into his food in a dignified manner. "But enough about me; how are your princess lessons going? Your magic lessons?"

I sighed, lowering my voice, "Do not get me started; my princess lessons are extremely boring. It feels as though I am learning the same thing over and over. Nowadays, I have to eat at least a spoonful of sugar to keep myself alive and awake."

He lightly laughed. "I see you have not lost your sweet tooth; what about your magic lessons?"

I hesitated. "It has been... alright, I suppose." I could tell that he sensed the hesitation and tiredness in my voice.

"What is wrong?"

I rested my back against the chair and rubbed my tired eyes. "My magic is very limited, Helios. Much to the point that a regular hour of magic training nearly makes me collapse till I am better the next day. But, for the past few weeks, my parents and my friends are desperate to extend my magic lessons and for me to put more effort in them. But it is rough for me; I do not know why my magic is limited."

"That is why you are looking weak at the moment, correct?" he questioned, and I nodded. "Have you told your friends about this?"

"Yes, but... they only increased the length of my magic lessons."

"Everything will be alright," he smiled warmly, as if knowing something good will come out of this. "Soon, you will become an unstoppable queen with mass amounts of power,"

I snorted. "Yes, like that will happen."

He frowned, but seeing as how my parents were looking at us, he and I ate our food in silence.

Later on, after we finished our dinner, Helios and I continued our conversation from where we had left off. Rather, he continued from where I left off. "So, tell me why you do not believe you would make a good queen?" he inquired as we walked through the halls of the Moon Kingdom.

"All the eligible bachelors that I meet do not suit me well; it seems as though half of them want be for something that I will not give them, or they are just too weird for me," I remembered how at the party, my foot got stepped on continuously.

"What about Prince Endymion of Earth?" Helios questioned with a devious flicker in his eye, and I froze.

"So... you do know," I whispered.

But he laughed, "Do not worry, Princess; I am not the one to rat people out. Besides, you are a dear friend to me, and it would be rude of me to break the trust we have formed."

I smiled at his answer. "Thank you, Helios; and just call me Serenity. But... what do you know about my visits to Earth? Actually, my visits to Earth are the reason as to why my magic lessons are being extended; supposedly, I am the one who teleported the girls and myself to Earth..."

He looked up for a moment, as if remembering. "Well, I sensed your presence the moment you arrived on Earth; when you returned to the Moon, Endymion could not stop talking about his 'blonde haired maiden." he chuckled. "He nearly drove his guards insane. Although, I could not tell him even though I knew because eventually, he would forget about a few weeks later, I once again felt your presence; I felt yours and the princess's power mix together with the presence of the prince of Earth. I saw you arrive at the Golden Kingdom, and once you and the girls fell asleep, the men had their mind preoccupied by you five girls. Yes, I could tell," he smiled.

"Endymion..." I sighed. "That prince of Earth annoys me,"

"And why is that?"

"He attempts to provoke me for his own amusement, Helios," I stated with my nose held high in the air.

"He is really not like that, Prin- Serenity." Helios stated kindly. "He is actually a very kind and gentle person once you get to know him; it is just that he has been going through a lot, and he is wary of every girl he meets."

"Yes, I understand that he is going through the same dilemma that I am going through, but that does not give him the right to act the way he is. You do not see me making people angry for my amusement, do you not?"

"I have not seen you for quite some years, Serenity," Helios replied. "Therefore, I would not know of your actions."

"In any way, Endymion is not a man that I would like to be with," I murmured. "Yes, he is decent looking, but I do not believe it would work out between us," I murmured as we walked onto the balcony, where all the stars twinkled and glowed brightly.

Helios sighed, as if thinking differently, but he did not say anything.

And then, my mind sprung up on a different subject that was important for Helios to hear. "Helios," I started, leaning my elbows against the railing. "I must tell you something of importance,"

He leaned against the railing. "I am listening."

I breathed. "Well, I was slightly eavesdropping on the Council meeting, and heard that you fear a chaotic power rising, correct?"

"Along those lines, yes," he nodded.

I told Helios about my dream, about the pitch blackness surrounding and choking me until I felt my death wake me up. I told him about the name, Queen Metalia, and how Prince Janus seemed to be under her control, despite his high magic skills. I also mentioned about the vision that occured when Metalia attempted to make me go away; the galaxies getting destroyed, people of different planets dying, and then the Silver Crystal breaking into millions of tiny pieces.

All that time, Helios's eyebrows were narrowed, as if he were thinking deeply about what I have said and attempting to understand it.

When I finished, his eyes gazed somewhere else as his mind became clouded with thoughts and concerns. I knew that he was trying to make sense of something, but for him, the pieces were not fitting together like they should have been. This made him a little frustrated, but he kept his cool and calm demeanor before finally speaking.

"So, this Queen Metalia," he started. "She has Prince Janus of the Andromeda Galaxy under her control? Dear me, we are dealing with a power that exceeds a high prince of a galaxy."

"What do you believe, Helios?" I questioned, but he did not answer.

"Perhaps if we gather further information, we will be able to figure out what is going on. But for the moment, Serenity," he put his arms on my shoulders with a pleading, brotherly look in his eyes. "I want you to stay here where you will be protected from danger. The power of the Silver Crystal will protect you, as well as your family and your friends. Earth might be dangerous for you, as that is where the evil is starting to grow."

"I understand," I nodded.

"That is good," he smiled. "I must go - I will need to do further investigation on this matter."

"But you just got here," I murmured.

"We will see each other soon, Serenity," he gave me a reassuring look before kissing me on the forehead in an affectionate brotherly manner.

He walked away, leaving me by myself on the balcony to ponder what would happen in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>~Endymion's POV~ Earth, Elysion Kingdom<strong>

"Endymion, just forget about her," Jadeite told me as he cleaned off his sword. "If she's the type of girl to disappear and reappear in your life, then she is not the girl for you,"

I sigh at him. I know Jadeite is only doing what he thinks is best for me and wants to protect me, but in all honesty, I am sick of it. I am a grown man now! I am able to take care of myself without any babysitters around.

"You're the one obsessing over the shrine girl, Rei," I retort, crossing my arms.

The five of us were walking through the Elysion Garden of the Golden Kingdom, having a day off from our duties and allowed to do whatever we wanted. I decided to seek refuge in the flowers; however, so did my guards.

"At least I'm not thinking about her every single moment of my life," he murmured as a tinge of blush crept on his face.

"Yes, like you want me to believe that," I snort, continuing to walk through the large garden with my friends following behind me. "And, I think you're just mad at her because she lit your suit on fire,"

Jadeite didn't say anything, and I knew I had won this battle.

"Jadeite is angry in addition to the fact that he looked like a fool in front of Rei," Nephlite grinned, but he was smacked on the head by Jadeite.

It had been five days -or was it more?- that those ethereal girls had visited our kingdom. I knew at the instant I saw them that my friends had fallen for Serena's friends.

Serena... she was a different girl, alright. Unlike the others, she did not fall for me at first sight; she did not swoon over me like a helpless maiden; and, for all I know at this moment, she still has a grudge on the fact that I made fun of her.

So, in essence, she does not like me.

But I laugh at that fact, because for the first in a long time, no girl has ever not liked me. Well, after I tell them no, that is when they do not like me. But with Serena, I could tell she did not like me at first glance. And I did not care, really. Yes, it did surprise me, but perhaps if I were to spend more time with her, she would grow softer on me.

Just then, I passed by a wilting flower that was drooping sadly. I waved my hand, and just like that, the flower surged with life and postured itself straight up.

"My Prince," Malachite walked beside me. "We do not want to tell you what and what not to do; but we are your protectors. What we are doing is trying to protect you and help you become the King of Earth,"

"But," Zoycite intervened. "We are unable to do so if you continuously swoon over a girl who you may not know even exists anymore," his eyes softened.

"I am not swooning over her; you do not see me hanging poorly drawn pictures of Serena, do you? Look," I sigh, clearly frustrated with them. "I just need to be by myself, alright?" I walk away from their shocked faces.

I know they are my friends, and I know that they are only doing what is best for me; but this girl... I could not ever get my mind off of her. How she glowed in the moon light, how she looked at me with that glare in her eyes, how she sparkled when she smiled softly, how she looked so weak and defenseless when she fainted...

When she had fainted, I will admit that my heart quickened to the point that I had to clutch it tightly. I was scared that she might have died, yet I barely knew anything about her! Still, I wanted to know her and be with her. It felt as though she gave off this aura of happiness and love, which is strange since her glares at me told me different.

I rest my arms against the bridge walls, staring at the water that reflected the blue sky and everything there, the clouds, the moon, and the sun.

I look up to the moon and remember the stories my mother would tell about the people of the moon, how it was once a great kingdom with beautiful people and amazing life. The Moon Kingdom, as my mother told me, was ruled by King Artemis and Queen Serenity, and they ruled with a fair hand, allowing their people to be prosperous and joyful.

I laugh, remembering how I would always look at the moon and see for any signs of life. Needless to say, I always failed and fell asleep at the window. Now that I was older, I realized that no such things could exist; it was only a fairy tale, a dream that I would often wish would come true, nothing more than a whim of the imaginative mind.

I stand up straight before I continue to walk on aimlessly through the gardens of my kingdom.

* * *

><p>"My prince," a servant came to my room, where I was laying on my bed, relaxing. "Dinner is served," the maid bowed before walking out the room. I swear I caught the blush of red on her face.<p>

I sighed before sitting up and stretching my relaxed muscles; I stand up off the bed and walk out of my room towards the dining hall.

As I walk through the wide hallways decorated with gold tiles and marble pillars and floors, I take notice of a certain picture. It is of one of my ancestors from a long time ago, though I forget the name, with a girl that looks similar to Serena. She has silver hair that seems to match the light of the moon, pale skin, and regal features.

I stood there with creased eyebrows, pondering why she looked so similar to Serena. No, Serena had blonde hair, and her face wasn't as regal as the lady in this portrait. But... there were many similarities they had compared to the differences.

I think for a moment, attempting to remember the tale I was told.

"My Prince," a soft, kind voice questions me. "Is there something wrong?"

I turn to see my favorite rusty orange eyed friend, Helios, walking towards me with grace and soft steps. "Priest Helios," I regarded him with a smile. "There is nothing wrong, I am just pondering over this picture..."

He looked towards where my eyes were, and he raised his thin eyebrows. "Ah, I see you have finally noticed the picture of one of your ancestors, King Gaea."

"Who is the lady beside him?" I question.

He pursed his lips for a moment before answering, as if debating with himself. "That is... Lady Serenity."

"Lady Serenity?" I question for a moment, and he nodded. "Was she with him?"

"No," Helios paused, thinking deeply. "She was a... peasant while he was a King with a Queen he did not want to marry. Both of them met when she was brought to him, and, as I recall, it was 'love at first sight.' The king had an affair with her, the Queen found out, killed Serenity, and in sorrow, the king killed himself. Realizing what she had done, the Queen honored her King by changing the royal name from Gaea to Endymion, after his original name."

I raised my eyebrows, looking back to the painting. "You remember the girl I was talking about some days ago?"

He nodded.

"Lady Serenity reminds me of her... I do not know why,"

Helios said nothing, just looked up to the painting as if reminiscing. "You know, back then, the people used to say that Lady Serenity was a Queen of the moon. Whenever she was out at night, she glowed and pulsated with the power of the moon. They say that her name on the Moon was Queen Celene II, named after the Roman goddess Selene in her honor; she was married to a king she did not like either, so that is how the Queen of the Moon and the King of the Earth got together. Well, that is how the legend goes,"

"Queen Celene II of the Moon?" I snorted. "I do not believe in such fairy tales anymore, Helios."

Helios laughed softly. "Forgive me, my prince. But, this girl you are talking of could possibly be the descendant of Lady Serenity."

"Did King Gaea and Lady Serenity ever get together?"

"No," Helios murmured. "But... she was a peasant, and as you know, peasants do not really have a will of their own..." he trailed on, seeming to be uneasy talking more about the subject.

I nodded in understanding. "Shall we go eat?"

He nodded, and walked by my side towards the dining hall.

"Have you heard from my parents yet, Helios?"

He shook his head. "No, I am sorry, Prince Endymion. I have not heard from them yet. It seems at though the conflict in the west has not ceased, so I expect an extent to their stay."

I nod, sighing a bit. "That is alright, at least they will not have to be up on me commanding that I choose a bride,"

"They just want you to be happy, my prince. They believe Beryl will be a great bride for you; after all, you have known her since your childhood, yes?"

I look at him with a raised eyebrow, but he just smiled as if nothing was wrong. Yes, I knew Beryl since she was a child. One day, my parents dragged me along one of their trips to a kingdom; there, I met Princess Beryl when she was a few years younger than me. Both of us bonded great, but when we matured and had to find brides and grooms, Beryl became too close for comfort. She didn't act like herself anymore, and when she asked to be appointed a magic trainer/protector for the royal kingdom, I thought I would never be able to sleep alone at night.

Yes, Beryl is nice, but she has a temper that start instantly like a flame. If I am with another woman, she'd end up stalking us and attempt to sabotage the poor girl.

Which is another reason why I would favor Serena over Beryl; even though Serena probably dislikes me for insulting her, at least she isn't flirty or trying to impress me. She is herself, a true and pure self.

Once Helios and I made it the dining hall, I saw the chefs putting the plates of food in front of my guards. Beryl sat on the right side of my seat, and I took a deep breath, preparing for the worse.

"Nice to know you waited for me," I mumble sarcastically, but with a humorous tone.

"Well, we would not have to if you took your sweet time," Malachite joked.

"I waited for you, my Prince," Beryl's eye lit when they saw me, and the only thing I could do was smile without sending the wrong message.

Helios moved to sit in his own seat, but he frowned as he sat down, looking at the direction of Beryl.

I looked at him with a confused look, but he just ate his food as if nothing happened.

Helios was mysterious in that way. One minute, he seemed like a normal, handsome guy, but then the next minute, he was on alert as if the world was going to explode. I do not know much about Helios, only that he is a highly regarded priest, and the he always seemed to be the morning bird and the light of the night.

The first time I met Helios, he looked exactly the same way as he did now; it is like he never ages, that he is immortal. But, probably because of his power, he is able to retain his young age and youthfulness.

Which is strange, since only those of royal blood bear magic in the blood. I questioned Helios about this, and he just said that the gods are mysterious in those ways.

A sudden pea pod hitting me on the eye brought me back to this world, and I blinked, looking around to see who the source of it was.

Nephlite laughed. "It is about time you get back,"

"He is probably daydreaming about Serena," Zoycite joked.

I looked to my right, and saw Beryl getting uneasy with the mention of the five girls. Her knife seemed to bend a bit at the pressure she put, I saw her teeth bite into her lips, and a strange aura of anger surrounded her. It was only a matter of time she would snap

Helios calmly looked up, with a deeper frown, and stood up.

"I must go, thank you for the dinner, Prince Endymion." He swiftly walked away, looking towards Beryl for a moment before closing the doors.

Like I said, Helios was mysterious.

* * *

><p>yep, the fifth chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**~Serenity's POV~ Moon Kingdom**

"Come on, Princess - put more effort into this!" Luna encouraged me as I stress my powers to the max, attempting to shield myself of her powerful magic.

I had been training my magic for over an hour in the palace's training room, and already I thought I was going to slip into an unconscious state and never wake up afterwards.

My heart rate quickened faster than it already was, and my body began to feel malleable and almost jelly-like in nature. Breaths become shorter as my magic shield began to break off, and her powers attempted to get to me. A migraine abruptly disabled me, but I gritted my teeth; I would not be weak! I tried to keep my arms up in the air to block away her powers.

But, my whole body became numb yet had a stabbing pain, especially at my arms, as Luna's magic took it's effect on me; my body froze and started aching with sharp pain, and my magic quickly drained me of my human strength like a leech sucks blood from it's host.

I collapsed to the ground abruptly gasping for air and moaning in pain and torment; the migraine worsened as my head made contact with the hard floor, and I ended up having to close my eyes to shield myself from the bright lights. The sounds echoing in the training room banged against my ears, but I was too weak and drained to even help myself.

"Princess!" Luna gasped, but it sounded like a bomb exploding right in my ear. "Princess, forgive me!" I heard her run over, and whisper cooling and calm words of healing that serenaded my ears and fixed them from sensitivity.

I felt her cool hands turn me over, which then lingered on the top of my heart; I felt the cool healing magic pump through my boiling hot blood vessels, relieving my body of the poisonous magic she fought against me.

"Princess, please forgive me," she begged for forgiveness.

"It's okay, Luna," I murmured as my throat began to open up from it's tense state, though it sounded hoarse.

"No, it's not; that magic could have killed you,"

"Then why did you use it?" I dared to open my eyes, but I quickly closed them because the migraine had nothing to do with her magic.

She sighed deeply. "I just wanted you to use your magic; it seemed as though you were not putting the effort into it,"

"Well, now you know the aftermath of that, will you continue to push me to my limits?" I question as she helps to sit me up.

"No... but I am just worried that your magic is so weak. It..." she trailed on, unable to finish, I supposed. "Why can you not open your eyes?"

"Migraine," I murmur softly, and she cursed at herself.

"Artemis, please sit her up while I get her some food." she called to her mate, and I heard Artemis run over.

"Princess, are you okay?" he asks softly, helping me to my feet and supporting my weight so I would not strain myself.

"I am," I lied as he helps walk me over to a bench that I cannot see.

"Please forgive us, Princess, about pushing you till you cannot even stand up," I felt him stand in front of me as he placed his cool fingers on my sweating temples. I took a deep breath, feeling relief as the head pain subsided, and I was able to open my eyes to see Artemis's dark blue eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"Much," I laid against the wall, feeling as though I had traveled from one end of the galaxy to the other end.

"Princess," Luna walked in and placed the food beside me. "Eat,"

"With pleasure," I grinned as I scoop up a mouthful of food, enjoying the satisfying flavors against my tongue. Within a few minutes, I finished the whole plate and rested my body against the wall once more, feeling refreshed and better, but still a little bit weak.

I looked up to Luna and Artemis, and took notice how they were having a silent conversation with one another.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned, and they looked at me abruptly as if they had just noticed my presence.

"Do you think we should?" Luna questioned softly to her partner.

"It is a rare chance... but perhaps..." he murmured.

"Should we tell her mother?"

"Tell my mother what?" I questioned with worry and fear growing inside me. What were they talking about?

"No, her mother is too busy at the moment. Perhaps if we give her some time, and see the progression of her powers and re-read the prophecy,"

"What prophecy?" I began to grow anxious, and I dared to stand up; but, that ended with me almost falling into the both of them.

The two of them reacted quickly and caught me, supporting me under my shoulders and helping me to walk away from the training room.

"Take it easy, princess," Artemis murmured. "Your magic has drained all of your strength - you must rest for a few days until your strength is restored."

"How long will that take?" I ask as my eyesight became disoriented and blurry. I closed my eyes, hoping it would ease the queasiness in my stomach.

"Possibly a week...?" Artemis thought to himself. "Just focus on relaxing, my princess,"

It wasn't that hard to focus on relaxing, since my brain decided to work against my will. Black blotches filled my vision, and before I could process any other words my companions were saying, I slipped into an unconscious state.

* * *

><p><strong>~Days Later~<strong>

"Serenity... sweetie, wake up," my mother's soft and tender voice cooed in my ear, and I opened my seemingly heavy eyelids to see her brilliant blue eyes looking down at me with concern and worry. I felt her slender hands weave through strands of my hair, and nearby, I could see my father holding my hand.

"Mom?" I asked in a tired voice. I dared to sit up, but my mother pushed me back down. A wave of nausea came over me, but I swallowed it, hoping that I would not end up throwing up.

"You need your rest, sweetie; your magic drained you dry of your strength," she whispered as she put a cup to my lips. She tilted, and I drank the liquid inside it slowly and carefully so I wouldn't choke.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned as my headache started to subside a little.

"You have been passed out for a couple of days ago; you didn't wake up when we tried, but thankfully, we were able to get to you today."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. No food for a couple of days? It felt like hours, yet I do not feel hungry at all?

"I spoke to Luna about what happened," she murmured with saddened eyes.

"...Don't blame Luna, mother. She was just worried about my magic, that's all," I laid my head back on the soft, cold pillow, feeling as though a fever was arriving.

My father scooted closer. "So are we, honey. We worry that your magic is at it's limit; as you know, the princesses of the other ruling planets matured when they turned fifteen, and they received even more magic than they had. But, you are past that age, and both of us are worried about you because your powers are limited and weak." his amethyst eyes show concern.

I didn't say anything, because I knew they were right about this subject. I shifted in my bed uncomfortable, feeling a reviving pain coursing through my bloodstream. I took in a deep breath, wheezing as I did.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured, not meeting their eyes.

"For what?" my mother questioned.

"That my magic isn't as developed as it is for other girls."

My father and mother look to each other, then met my eyes. "Serena," my mother used my name. "It's not your fault - not at all. Now that we know it puts a strain on your body, we will shorten your lessons. But... the problem is that when you transported from the moon to Earth, that is a level of magic that a person with a level of magic like yours... they would not be able to do it. We are just..." my mother didn't continue.

I looked towards them at that moment. That was correct: transportation is a high level of magic that someone with powers like me is unable to do.

So my father finished up this conversation, "Go back to sleep, Serena. The maids and the servants will bring you your food. But for the moment, your mother and I want you to rest, okay?"

I nodded, but even as they left, I couldn't help but ponder: why was my magic so low? If I was born of the royal family, who possesses mass amounts of power, then why am I so different?

* * *

><p>'How has the hunt been for the Silver Crystal, my servant?' the dark, ancient voice questioned, sounding like Queen Metalia. The darkness of her intentions thrummed through her voice, which vibrated against my body and shook me and ached my body.<p>

I opened my eyes, but whatever I saw was a blurry image of colors, or just black.

'My queen,' the voice sounded so familiar! Where have I heard it before? 'You will be pleased to know that I caught a trail of the silver crystal; but, it is a weak, and has faded now. Forgive me,'

'Then what use of this information is to me?' her voice became dangerous angry, and the shadows that surrounded started to suffocate me in her impatience.

'Well, you see-'

'My Queen,' Prince Janus murmured in a shaky voice, as if he were already broken down and could never be repaired. 'As I have already reminded you, the Silver Crystal follows the heart of the person it belongs to. And, I am positive you are well-aware of the prophecy of the Silver Crystal?'

I knew Prince Janus hit a nerve, because the shadows consumed and suffocated my body; all around me, the blackness and negative energy destroyed pieces of my body until I was nothing but bits and remains of the shadows of itself.

'Do you think I am a fool, Janus?' Metalia roared.

'My Queen, if you may be so kind as to let me talk; I sensed the presence of the Silver Crystal on a human!' the voice spoke.

The shadows stopped, and the pieces of my body began to piece together.

'Is that so?' I heard a dark laughter erupt, and I shivered as everything became fifty degrees colder. 'Heh heh... we are getting closer, my friends. Sorceress, continue your watch on earth! Janus, keep your eyes opened for any signs of the silver crystal, and you shall be rewarded...'

'My queen,' the voice whispered. 'The presence has returned...'

'Who dares be in my presence without my knowledge?' her voice roared with the shadows, but I didn't answer, for I was unable to find my voice.

In that instant, I felt myself being ripped apart numerous times by a force much like a black hole; the shadows entered my body -or what seemed to be my body- and corrupted me with horrid images of children and families, deathly and terrifying images of planets being destroyed one by one, and all the while, innocent lives cried and screamed for help as their flesh ripping from their bodies vibrated against my ears.

* * *

><p>I woke up abruptly and jolted out of my bed, surprising my servants and maids.<p>

"Is her majesty alright?" one of the maids questioned me in a soft voice.

I take a deep breath, attempting to relax my fast beating heart. I felt my arms, and realized how sticky and sweaty I was. I blinked slowly, hoping the world would slow down; I clutched my chest and head in unbearable pain.

I open my mouth to answer, but nothing came out; I realized that I am very thirsty, almost to the point of dehydration. I attempt to calm down my body, but the dream - no, nightmare - I just had caused horrible after effects on me.

When I felt a sickly feeling going up my throat, I jolted out of my bed and ran to the bathroom. While I was in there, I clutched the sink for support before I started to vomit everything I ate -which wasn't much. While I threw up, the maid kindly held up hair from my face. She cooed a few words, but I didn't even understand what she was saying. The world spun around me and the sounds waves blared against my ears to the point that I believed they would become destroyed.

When I finished, I collapsed to the floor from tiredness and sickness. When I heard a crack inside my head as I made contact with the cool tile floor, I knew I had broken something.

My face felt hot and feverish, the world was spinning to rapidly for me to comprehend, my head pounded like a gong, and I felt weak and useless like jello.

"Princess," a voice pounded my ears terrible, and I turned my head to see Luna looming over me. She put a cool hand on my forehead, and creased her eyebrows in concern.

"What happened?" their voices sounded muffled, yet I was amazed that I understood.

"I believe she was having a nightmare, and when she woke up, she was in pain; I offered assistance, but she jolted from her bed and threw up." the maid explained calmly.

"I see," Luna tied her navy blue hair in a pony before looking to me. "Princess... princess..." her voice became nothing but a soft echo as my heavy eyelids started closed on their own from restlessness. But I was scared to sleep - what if I were to have that dream again? What if I were to see horrible images such as those?

Unfortunately, my brain cared not for nightmares or dreams; it just needed rest, which caused me to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>~A week and a couple of days later~<strong>

Within a few days, my strength had returned gradually; though I was still weak and bound to fall at any given moment, I was allowed to walk around the palace - with a body guard, of course, just in case I collapsed.

And, because of my weakness, putting to stress to my brain and body would not be a wise decision to do; so, the only thing I could was walk around.

As for the vomiting, Luna assumed that I had probably eaten something rotten.

But, I couldn't tell her the truth - not yet. I had to talk to Helios, the one who treated me seriously. My mother and father did so as well, but after my visits to earth, I assumed that whatever I would think would be childish and not important.

"Serenity!" I heard a familiar call out to me as I walked through a hallway, and I turned to see all my friends running towards me.

"Hey guys," my eyes light up. Finally! I have some entertainment.

"Are you alright?" Jupiter questioned as she ran up to me and felt my forehead.

"Yes, just a bit weak, that's all." I murmured, smiling to reassure them.

"You gave us quite a scare, princess," Mercury said softly.

"Especially Mars! She was begging her parents to let her see you, but her parents were worried another Earth trip would occur, but you're too weak to even transport us-" Venus started, but her stomach was punched by Mars.

"Yes, go on and tell the whole galaxy, Venus!" Mars blushed a bit.

"I'm fine, now," I smile. "I just cannot put so much stress on my body,"

"What happened that caused this, princess?" Mercury looked at me curiously.

"I was training a little more over a week ago, and I suppose my magic ate up all my strength."

My friends looked at one another with worry and concern, and by the looks, I knew they were thinking the same way my parents were thinking. Something was wrong with me. Why was I different? The same questions that run through my head everyday of my life.

"My princess," a soft voice echoes through the halls, and I see a white figure walking towards me: Helios.

"Helios!" all of us say happily, and I walk over to him.

"Are you doing alright, my princess? Word came across to me that you were very sick, and I apologize for not seeing you," he looked truly sincere, and I just smiled in response.

"It's okay, Helios; it was no big deal, anyways. I thought you were staying on Earth to watch over activity?"

He tipped his head before smiling, "Yes, I was, and for the past weeks, I have been. However, certain circumstances have risen. And, from what I have heard about your sickness, I believe half of the galaxy was worried about you,"

I widen my eyes. "Why should they be worried? I have just fainted - it is no big deal,"

"Uh, yes it was!" Venus came to my side. "The whole kingdom was worried about it's princess! Even the outer planet Royal Court was worried about you! They sent you flowers, but you weren't awake," she explained to me. "Besides, this is one of the seven ruling kingdoms for this galaxy; if a person of the royal bloodline of one of the seven ruling kingdoms is sick, the whole galaxy goes into a frenzy."

"...Did I cause that much of a scare?" I question with fearful eyes.

"Yes," Jupiter nodded in agreement. "Though, now that you are up and walking around, everyone is relieved. The Milky Way is going back it it's normal, functioning self."

I nodded in understanding.

Helios smiles kindly. "I would enjoy staying and chatting with you young ladies, but I have a meeting with King Artemis and Queen Serenity," he bowed before us.

"About what?" all of us asked at once.

His eyes look over us, but he met eyes with me, and I realized what he is talking about. The meeting is about me: my powers, my future as queen, all that good stuff. And, if they were having a meeting about that, then from what I knew, they were going to be talking with the other royal families of the six other ruling kingdoms.

I sighed in sadness before running up to Helios and whispering his ear, "Helios, I had another dream about Queen Metalia,"

He did not show any emotions, but nods in understanding. "I will stay a while if something is going on with this Queen Metalia," he whispers back to me before walking away.

I look to my friends, who look to each other and not meeting my eyes.

"So..." I attempted to break the awkward silence. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh," Venus beamed. "We are here to keep you company until you recover!"

"Is that so?" my lips turned upward. Knowing Venus, keeping me company was just an understatement.

* * *

><p>"Venus, have you noticed that Adonis looks at you with a gaze that never falters?" Mars questioned with a devious glance at her blonde haired friend.<p>

Venus blushed before slamming Mars on the head with a pillow. "I have taken notice, Mars! I've known Adonis since I was a child, but he and I can be nothing more than friends. I like him, but he's not the right man for me." she doesn't meet our eyes.

After attempting to lose the guards that watched over me, trick the chefs, sabotage Luna and Artemis, and completely redecorate the whole castle -by decorate, I mean destroy, courtesy of Venus- the girls and I resorted to relaxing in my room because of the physical and mental strain on my body.

I sat on my large bed, hugging my knees over my dress, while Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter laid around me, supporting themselves with the multiple useless pillows laying around.

"I don't know, Venus," I started, tucking a silver hair behind my ear. "Adonis seems pretty head over heels for you,"

Venus pouted. "But I don't like him in that way. Adonis is a nice man, but... He's not for me... And not because of his low status as a guard." she murmured, hugging my pillow tightly. "And don't get me started with you and Chad, Mars!"

Mars stuck out her tongue, and Venus mimicked the movement.

"Besides," Venus sighed, as if thinking about someone or something deeply. "I can't... be strayed away from my duty to protect the Moon Kingdom. As much as I'd love to find a man, my princess comes before that."

I rest my head on my kneecaps, wishing that my friends did not care for me so much. If they hadn't, maybe their lives would be better and happier, as opposed to continuing supporting me and protecting me because of my weak powers.

"Are you thinking about Malachite?" I murmured, and all their heads snapped up to meet my eyes.

"Of course not!" Venus attempted to hide her blush, but failed in doing so. "I don't even know him, therefore I can produce no feelings for him!"

"But... you two seemed to go nice together." I do not know why, but I sensed a sort of bond between the two when I saw them together; a piece of strung that strung between the both of them as soon as they made eye contact; a destiny that binds the both of them together. "I just thought... because of the way your eyes looked, that you were thinking about him."

"Serenity," Venus looked at me, and although she hid a mask on her face, her eyes told the truth. "He is a man from Earth, the same planet that attempted to destroy us centuries ago. I do not have feelings for him at all; even if I do, they are of pity."

"That doesn't mean that the people of Earth want to destroy us now. They do not even know of our existence-"

"Serena," Venus faltered. "Are you insinuating that you have feelings for someone of Earth? Perhaps Endymion?"

I widened my eyes in disgust. "No way! I don't even like that damned prince! He's rude, arrogant, and so boastful and... I can't stand men like that!" I made my point, hoping they would believe me.

"But," Mercury whispered. "The way he looked at you... it looked as though he had fallen for you..."

I blushed, looking down to take notice of the small stitches of the pillow.

"Well, Mercury, when I saw you looking at Zoycite or Zoycite looking at you, it seemed as though both of you had fallen for one another."

Mercury widened her eyes in disbelief at my revelation, but she didn't say anything against it. I knew because she was ashamed; ashamed of falling in love and abandoning her duties; ashamed of letting her emotions override her role to protect me; ashamed that she fell in love with an Earthling.

"Mercury..." Jupiter looks up surprised. "Is that... Is that true?"

Mercury buried her head in the pillow, wanting to hide her blush and not wanting to meet the eyes of her other friends.

"I'm not in love with him," she muffled, knowing that she couldn't lie to us. "I just... I'm just confused, that's all."

The other girls didn't say anything against it, which surprised me. Usually, if this were to happen to me, they would bring me to my senses, saying that it is not right for us to fall in love with the people of Earth or encouraging me that there were other men in the galaxy and universe, and a bunch of other explanations that made somewhat of sense to me. Suddenly, all the pieces seemed to fit together in a shocking way.

"All of you guys are in love with them, aren't you?" I murmured once more, and all of them stared at me as if I figured out the truth.

"No-"

"Absolutely not-"

"That's absurd-"

All of them created excuses that could not cover up the blushes on their faces or the stuttering of their speech. It was all clear to me: all of them had fallen for the guards of Endymion.

Just then, a knock on the door caused our heads to snap up in surprise.

Helios opened the door with calm rusty eyes, but then looked at us innocently. "Have I interrupted something?"

"No!"

"Not at all!"

"We were just-"

"We needed to leave, anyways!"

All my friends quickly stood up and walked out of the door without a word to me.

I can't say i didn't feel abandoned, because in reality, they did abandon me just a few seconds ago; but, if they were really and truly in love, then I was happy for them, especially if those men were nice, kind, and honorable men.

"So Serenity," Helios closed the door, and with his eyes, he shut all the other doors and barricaded any other opening with just a flicker. "Please explain to me about what happened with this Metalia."

And so, I told him all about my dream that I had about a week ago; about Queen Metalia, Prince Janus, and the other voice, telling him that I didn't have much time for further information because my presence was noted. I told him about the Silver Crystal, how people might be watching over us, and that we should be on vigilant alert.

When I finished up, his eyebrows were creased in frustration, and he looked very troubled.

"This is serious... for one thing, we do not know who this Queen Metalia is. Secondly, Prince Janus is under her control, so in essence, we have the Andromeda Galaxy against us." he rubbed his temples in frustration. "And thirdly, your powers are severely under developed... unless..." he whispered the last part to himself.

"Unless what?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he murmured, straightening his posture.

"Helios," I quickly said. "Janus also said another thing. He said something about the prophecy of the Silver Crystal,"

His eyes widened at those words, but other than that, he made no facial expression.

"What is the prophecy of the Silver Crystal, Helios? Luna and Artemis mentioned it before I fainted, saying they should see if I progress in my powers and re-read the prophecy..."

Helios took a deep breath before looking at me with a serious expression.

"Serena, what you have to know, is-"

But he abruptly stopped as a chunk of the ceiling near fell on me; he pushed me away just in time, and quickly stood up. With a flicker of his eyes, I could see fear on his eyes.

"Serenity, hurry," he took my hand and pulled me up from the floor. The ground trembled uneasily. Helios dragged me out of my room just as more ceiling pieces almost crashed onto us. With a motion of his hand, Helios incinerated the pieces with a white flame before continuing to run.

All of the sudden, I heard screaming echo throughout the halls. Sonic blasts made contact with the moon, causing an uneasy tremble for the palace.

"Helios! What is going on?" I questioned as i attempted to breath. Dammit, I was still weak.

"We are under attack," he murmured, and although he tried to hide it, I knew fear coursed through his veins.

After dodging ceiling attacks and tremblings of the earth, Helios and I made it into the front of the palace, where I saw my mother, father, Luna, Artemis, the palace guards, and a few other people defending themselves against some an army who dressed a bit differently than we did.

Then, I saw a man in front of the army: Prince Janus. He looked horribly beaten, tired, and almost lifeless. Yet, he fought with such incredible power that I was surprised it didn't blind me.

"Serenity!" My mother yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Where is she to go?" Helios yelled back as he summoned a majestic unicorn that blinded almost all of us. The unicorn had large, angelic wings, a golden horn, like Helios did, and it breathed white-gold fire which killed the first row of men. "The other planets are under attack, as well!"

"What about Earth?" I question, using little of my magic to defend my family and friends.

"My queen! That is the only place she will be safe!" Helios dragged me near my parents, getting in close so we could help one another.

"We cannot trust Earth!" my father yelled.

"Your majesty, it is the only place she will be safe," Helios turned to them with pleading rusty eyes. "I will keep Pegasus here to defend you, and I will make sure that she will be safe on Earth until the attack is over. Do you want your daughter dead on the Moon or any other planet, or safe on Earth?"

My parents looked at one another uneasily.

"Your majesty!" My friends ran over, defending themselves and ricocheting sonic blasts. "We will also assist in your daughter's safety!"

"The daughters must survive in order to continue this generation," Luna breathed, killing a man in the process.

"Please, keep Serenity safe," my mother pleaded, and everyone nodded.

"Princess, let's go," Venus and Mercury grabbed my arms with Helios defending our backs and leaving Pegasus to help my parents.

I started to cry, hoping and praying that the people of the moon would be safe and would be able to defend themselves, and that my friends and I would be able to make it safely to Earth.

Just then, I felt my body ripping apart and gravity go against me as I felt my powers suck up what strength I had left. I felt body hit against the green grass, and the last thing I saw was Helios's rusty orange eyes contrast against the azure sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Endymion's POV~**

"Prince Endymion! Prince Endymion!" Helios' soft yet frantic and fearful voice rang out to my ears as I was filling out paperwork for my kingdom.

I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion; usually, Helios was a calm, cool, and collected person that always seemed happy and bursting with energy - even if he didn't show it. Yet, as his voice rang out to me, he sounded as though a life-or-death situation was occurring.

"Yes Helios? What is wrong?" I stood up from my room and quickly ran out and down to the main room of the palace.

Bursting through the door by some kind of magic came Priest Helios with a frightened look on his face, carrying what seemed to be the body of a very familiar girl... Wait, the body is Serena's!

However, Serena's body looked weak, bony, and pale yet sweaty at the same time. She looked as though she were breathing too hard, and it seemed as though her strings of life were being cut off thread by thread.

"What is going on?" I questioned frantically, and take notice that all her friends are running behind Helios, looking as though they were trying to hold themselves together.

"I need a room, quickly! It must be private, and you must hurry!" Helios' eyes were a very frantic rusty color, and I looked at him with a shocked face.

"What is going on?" I questioned.

"QUICKLY!" Helios nearly yelled, and it raised my eyebrows.

"Follow me," I said. Running back up the stairs, I led the five of them into a large room that was reserved as a guest room.

They quickly ran inside and shut the door before I could even enter. I attempted to open it, but Helios placed a very strong barrier that blockaded anyone from getting in or out.

I sighed in frustration, gripping pieces of my hair in desperation to know what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>~Serenity's POV~<strong>

Pain. It was the only thing that I could feel in my body. My head was experiencing a terrible migraine, a hot, burning sensation coarse through my bloodstream and made me feel as though I was being incinerated by Helios' flames, my body felt as though it weighed a thousand tons, and although I didn't dare open my eyes, everything around me felt dizzy, disoriented, and nauseating.

I wheezed, attempted to take in some oxygen without stressing my body. But, moving my chest felt as though a heavy force laid upon it.

My migraine continued to get worse as I heard voices talking loudly, and when my hands felt around for something real, I could feel a hand grasp and entwine with mine. Judging by the softness and slenderness of the hand, I knew it was a girl's, so it must have been one of my friends trying to support me.

"Ugh..." I tried to speak, but my mouth and throat were so dry that it felt like sandpaper.

Suddenly, I felt a cooling surface underneath my body, and a cushiony, soft mattress adjusted to my every curve.

However, that did not sooth the pain that still exploded in my body. I groaned and moaned in agony and torment, hoping someone would be able to do something to help.

As if my prayers were answered, I felt cool hands rest against my sweaty face, as well as on my hands. Within a few minutes, my migraine started to ease away, and my boiling bloodstream started to cool down a couple of degrees.

And then, my body decided that it was in enough comfort to drift away into it's sleep cycle.

* * *

><p>"Serena... Serena... Serena!" I soft voice commanded me to wake up, and I opened my tired eyelids to see all my friends surrounding me.<p>

"Guys..." I mumbled, about to sit up when Helios kept me down.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Serena," he smiled warmly. "Drink this, you are severely dehydrated." He put the cup to my lips and the cooling water quenched my dry tongue and throat.

"What... happened?" I ask, holding my head uneasily.

"The Moon was attacked, Serena." Mercury whispered in a low voice, as if she were afraid she would be heard. "All of us begged your mother and father to get you to Earth where you were safe; but, before we could transport you here, it seemed as though you had transported us here." she murmured softly, smiling sadly.

"Yes, that type of magic took away all the strength you built up during your resting days." Jupiter explained. "And because of that, your body was unable to function properly without your energy, so it went into overdrive, and..." she trailed on, but I understood.

"...Where are we?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"We are on Earth, Serena," Mars said, and I realized why they called me by my real name then.

"But... what about my mother, father? What about Luna and Artemis?" I questioned fearfully.

Helios shifted uneasily. "The ambush is still continuing; so far, it has been that they attack, stop for a few hours, and attack when they least expect it. So, we do not know when it will stop. We will have to stay on earth for a couple of days, or until it is safe." He grabbed my hand reassuringly. "Do not fear; Pegasus is the strongest of creatures in existence. He will help protect the Moon Kingdom, okay?"

I nod before I sit up on my own, and rest my body against the headboard. I take quick breaths, realizing that just sitting up alone took so much out of me.

"Please, Serena," Venus looked at me with pleading eyes. "Take it easy. You almost died," her voice faltered, and I softened my eyes.

"But I didn't," I smile weakly, wanting to bring some humor into this serious situation.

Helios brought out a tray of Earth food, and laid it across my lap. He then started to spoon feed me as if I were five years old, and I laughed. I loved how brotherly Helios acted towards me, as if I were his flesh and blood.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, chewing my food slowly and carefully.

"A few hours; but, we had to wake you up. Normally, you should have been out for a week like last time, but each of us gave half of our strength to help wake you up." Jupiter explained, as she wrapped a bandage around my wrist. When she noticed me looking, she replied, "Once you transported all of us to Earth, you took a great fall, and broke your wrist, and slightly cracked your skull."

I nod in understanding as Helios fed me another bite.

"So, what have all of you been doing while I have been out?"

"Waiting for you to wake up," Mars replied.

Just then, a knock at the door echoed in my eardrum and vibrated my brain uneasily.

Helios sighed. "That prince..." he looked to me as he put the spoon down. "Endymion has been continuously knocking at the door to see what we are up to. Thankfully, I barricaded the door with strong magic so he couldn't find out what was wrong. Please excuse me, Serena," he stood up and walked to the door, entering it with stealth and closing it quickly so we could not be seen.

I shifted uncomfortable on the bed, looking around for a moment before relaxing my body.

"Serena, are you alright?" Venus questioned me.

"I'm fine," I lied, not wanting to cause them anymore worry. "I'm just a little hungry,"

Venus stood up and sat beside me, feeding me from where Helios left off.

"This Earth food is sure different," I murmured in between chews. "But, it's still delicious."

My friends didn't say anything, and so an awkward silence crawled its way into our room. Outside, I could hear Helios and Endymion talking, starting to walk away and leave us in peace.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned them after a few minutes of unbearable silence.

They looked at me with a surprised face, as if they noticed my presence.

"Oh yes-"

"Why wouldn't it be okay-"

"Why do you ask-"

"Everything is good-"

All of them answered at once, but I knew they were trying to cover up something. But I didn't know what. Perhaps they were trying to conceal and forget the fact that they did not deny their feelings for the guards of Endymion. Or maybe they were scared for my well being. Whatever it was, I wanted to know.

"Guys, I'm not a stranger. You can tell me anything, okay?" I looked at them reassuring eyes.

They didn't answer, and I sighed heavily in frustration. I curled up, hugging my legs and resting my beating head on my knees.

After a couple of more moments of being uneasy around each other, Helios opened the door and closed it, holding his head before he walked over to the bed and sat down. He rubbed his temples as if frustrated.

"Serena," he looked at me with a tired look. "Get some rest. It's night as of the moment, and everyone will be sleeping; I want you to do the same thing." he pats my head before pushing my body down gently.

And, because the bed was so huge -which I hadn't taken notice before- all the girls curled up onto the bed beside me and closed their eyes. Helios laid down beside me and closed his eyes calmly. But, I knew that even if he was sleeping, he was still aware of everything around him and would react at the slightest thing wrong.

I sighed, and closed my eyes as well, following their lead.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, everyone was up and moving around. The rays of the sun beat against my eyes painfully, and I sat up to get away from the tears. The windows were open, letting in a cool, refreshing breeze in the room.<p>

With much discomfort, I swung my legs over the bed till my feet touched the cold, hard marble surface.

"Serena!" Mars ran over and felt my head. "You should rest - you are not yet-"

"I'm not a baby, Ma- Rei." I push her hand away. "I'm perfectly fine. I feel stronger than yesterday," I lied, and push my body up against the gravity. I wobbled a bit, and held onto the nightstand for support.

"Serena," Mercury gave a stern look towards me. "You must not put strain on your body; anything you do can set off a chain of events that may not end so well."

"I'm fine," I reassured them. "What are you all doing?"

"We are just freshening up for the day today." Helios smiled, looking fresher and better than he did the night before. "You will be staying at the Elysion Castle, and I will be you tour guide. Serena, go and freshen up and put on some new clothes. Your mother would disapprove of me having you see the king and queen of Earth in such dirty clothes."

"Do you need help?" Venus questioned. "The maids are at our service,"

"No, I'll be fine." taking the dress that Helios set out for me, I went into the bathroom. As I undressed myself, I dipped my body into the bath and closed my eyes, relaxing for a moment.

The sound of the bombs making contact with the moon still echoed in my ears. The sound of screaming in terror and crying in fright resonated throughout my body, and chilled my body to the point of goosebumps. The sight of all the blood and bodies laying on the ground still seared its image in my mind. The smell of fear in the air never left my nose. That nightmare was as vivid as it was real just yesterday. Janus leading a mass army of Andromedan people, the Moon exploding into thousands of pieces, the last hope of life being burned until it was ashes floating into the air.

I opened my eyes and stared at the tall ceiling, praying that my mother, father, Luna, Artemis, and everyone on the moon was alright. Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Helios were the ones to help me escape. Me, a weak princess who does not have the power to defend her own people. A princess that has to rely on other people just to survive. A princess that shouldn't even be part of the royal family because of her powers.

I sighed, sinking deeper into the water. Luna said that the youth of the generation must survive to continue on the life of the kingdom. When she said it, it sounded as though she were afraid, as though they wouldn't survive.

Prince Janus... the prince of the Andromeda galaxy. One marriage away from becoming a king of an entire galaxy. One marriage away from launching an attack against the Milky Way and destroying each of the seven ruling kingdoms one by one until the galaxy is left in disarray and leaderless.

But, last time I checked, he was working for someone called Queen Metalia. This Queen Metalia, a being of such dark force and evil that a prince of such powers can bow down to her every will. Queen Metalia, a being who desired the silver crystal; for what reason, I do not know. Queen Metalia, a being who we barely know of, out there somewhere, searching for the whereabouts of the Silver Crystal.

Thankfully, the Silver Crystal was safe in the underground catacombs of the Moon, only accessible to those of the Royal Family and a person who has the power to possess the crystal.

Speaking of the Silver Crystal, Helios left off about the prophecy...

"Serena!" the loud banged knocked me out of my thinking process. "Are you alright?" Jupiter questioned.

"Yes!" I replied, getting out of the bath and drying off my body. I slipped on the white, silky dress picked out for me, brushed my transformed blonde hair, and took a deep breath.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked to my friends, who were waiting for me.

"Do I look Earth-like?" I questioned them.

"Yes, blonde hair, and no moon insignia," Venus stood by my side. "Okay, so Helios arranged a breakfast meeting with the king and queen of Earth. So, we are to meet up with rulers of Earth, be nice and kind towards them, and Helios will come up with a story so that we will be eligible to stay here. Then, he will give us a tour of the kingdom, let us get used to staying here, since we will for a couple of days, and things will be sorted out. Hopefully," she breathed.

"Why are we to stay here?"

"Because, you need medical treatment," Mercury replied as she smoothed out her blue dress. "And there are healers in the castle that will help you."

"Are we ready?" Helios opened the door.

"Yes," Venus replied. She and Mercury stood at my side, making sure that I wouldn't collapse as we started to walk towards the dining area.

"Helios," I whispered to him. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

He looked towards me. "By not doing so, we would be raising suspicion and I would be dishonoring the king and queen's trust. Do not fear; I know that all of you may have heard the people of Earth are not to be trusted. But, they are truly kind people." he reassured all five of us.

Once we make it to a formal dining area, I see a man at the head of the table, one that looked rather middle aged, but young at the same time. His mustache and beard were a dark grey, his eyes a kind and noble brown, and his face stern, yet caring. On his right sat a women who resembled Endymion. Her eyes were his indescribable blue, but her hair was a soft, curly brown that cascaded down her back. And across from her sat Endymion, the prince that was looking at me with a raise of an eyebrow and the seductive curve of his lip.

"Your majesty," Helios bowed. "May I introduce to you the girls I found last night," he gestured to us.

With a look from his rusty orange eyes, I quickly bowed with grace and dignity that I was taught to do ever since I could walk.

"Well, thank the gods that you found them, Priest. Such beautiful young ladies would not survive the bitterness and harsh actions that the night has to offer." King Endymion smiled with his eyes crinkling at the edges. "Come, eat with us," he stood up and motioned for us to join the table.

Quietly, the five of us plus Helios sat at the table, with the food being served to us by the servants and chefs who regarded us with a smile.

"Eat as much as your heart desires," the king smiled, and I raised my eyebrows at his kind hospitality towards us.

"Thank you for being so kind and generous to us, King Endymion; it is an honor to be in your presence," Jupiter flashed an electric white smile that won the Royal Family's attention.

"We cannot thank you enough for allowing us to stay here, my king and queen. Forgive us for imposing on you," Venus also smiled beautifully.

"Nonsense," Queen Terra smiled warmly as she ate her food as gracefully as we did. "It is nice to have such kind and beautiful guests arrive, especially in the form of five girls," her eyes looked over Endymion, who said nothing and thought that his food was more interesting.

"So, where are you from?" the king questioned as we ate the Earth food. I slightly trembled because of my weakness, but I managed to keep a strong face and pretended to not notice.

"We have come from the outskirts of the Elysion kingdom; we were taken from our homes by suitors wishing to marry us; the five of us received a chance to run away, and when we did, we became lost without anything to support us. Then, the kind Priest Helios arrived and saved us," Mercury explained so smoothly and calmly without a hesitation in the voice, considering the fact that she cries and freaks out if she tells a small lie.

I suspected that Helios had a hand in this.

"I see," the king nodded. "No matter, no suitors will harm you now."

"Yes, thanks to your majesty," Mars smiled softly, continuing to eat.

All throughout the morning breakfast, King Endymion and Queen Terra continuously asked the girls and I questions as to who we were, what we were doing here, how we got here, and questions such as those. Whenever we hesitated on a question, Helios quickly filled in as to not cause suspicion.

I stayed quiet during the meal, unable to get rid of the uneasy feeling in my stomach. Did my other friends feel the same uneasiness I was feeling? Was Helios feeling the same thing I was feeling? While I am sitting here, munching on food and living my same life before, my parents and friends are on the moon, fighting for their lives and for the youth of the generation of the planets and moon.

I looked at Venus, and she met my eyes as well. By reading her eyes, I knew that she, too, was anxious and worried about her own home planet, and whether or not her family and people would be okay or not.

Once breakfast was over for us, Helios offered to give us a tour of the castle, which was fine for the King and Queen, since they had work to do for their kingdom.

"Might I join you?" Endymion asked, overhearing our conversation.

"Of course, my Prince." Helios smiled warmly, even though he knew this was not part of the schedule.

"Wherever our Prince goes, we shall go with him," Malachite and the other guards suddenly appear. I snuck a quick look at my friends, who were trying to contain their blushes and fast beating heart rates.

As we started to walk, Endymion walked beside me. I move closer to Helios to get away.

"So, we're back from square one, are we not, Serena?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean, it seems as though you are always turning up and disappearing. This has been the third time, has it not?"

"Yes, Endymion continuously talks about you as if he's all you ever think about," Jadeite added in. "Quite annoying to us,"

"I don't believe we were asking for your opinion, Jadeite," Endymion replied calmly.

"And I didn't ask for a pr-"

"And here is the garden," Helios intervened, opening the doors widely and revealing to us what looked to be a Garden of Eden.

"So, where do you go when you disappear, Serena?" Endymion questioned me.

"I go back home," I replied simply.

"And where might that be?"

"If you were listening, my friends and I live on the outskirts of the Elysion Kingdom," I answered, tucking a strand of stray gold hair away from my face. I looked to the moon, and prayed that everything was alright. The jolt in my body afterwards did not ease away my worries.

"I see," Endymion nodded. "How long will you be staying?"

"Perhaps a couple of days, maybe a week at the most," Venus replied for me.

"Ah, too short of a stay,"

"More like too long, if you ask me," I whispered under my breath.

"Well, longer than last time," Endymion replied to my retort.

"And here, we have a garden specialized for roses of all assortment," Helios smiled as we entered the garden.

I deeply inhaled the intoxicating smell of roses, hoping it would drown away the smell of fear and terror that still burned in my nose. A white rose caught my eye, and I bent down to take a whiff. It smelled sweet, pure, and angelic in nature, and I sighed with content.

Just then, Endymion plucked the rose from it's bush and handed it to me. With no thorns or pricks on it like it had a few minutes ago.

"Thank you, Prince Endymion," I smile slightly for him, continuing to inhale the deep aromatic scent.

The guards did the same with the other girls, but this time, I watched at their magic changed it into the colors of my friend's dresses. I smiled as I watched them smile in happiness and shyness at the guard's forwardness towards them. Perhaps the last time we visited, something occurred between them when I was knocked out - something they failed to tell me.

We continued our journey through the gorgeous flower garden, passing by a couple of statues and water fountains, and, obviously, flowers.

"You are a mysterious girl, do you know that?" Endymion questioned me as I slightly strayed away from the group to observe the gorgeous Earthly plants that were rare on the Moon.

"I have been told," I murmured, gently stroking the rose.

"You continuously disappear and reappear in my life. One day, I see you in the woods, and then you just disappear for a few weeks. Afterwards, I see you with all your friends, you stay the night, and then you quickly disappear as you appeared. And after a few more weeks, we end up at this moment." he explained.

"Is that a problem for you?" I asked.

"No, but it just makes me ponder... about you. About your personality, about everything else, about you..." he trailed on. "Forgive me if I sound forward towards you, but... I feel better when I am around you." he struggled to get the words out.

I contained my gasp, but my face turned such a red that I thought the rose next to me would become jealous of my shade. Endymion had not known me for week, and already he was feeling this way about me?

"I know it's only been weeks since we've seen each other, but I was wondering, actually," he looked at me with a serious face, that had hints of hope and lust. "If you would meet me tonight near the main fountain of the garden."

"...Why?" I questioned, trying to hold down my fast heart.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I just want to talk with someone that acts normal around me; that doesn't give a damn about who I am."

I laugh lightly, and he looks at me. "I am sorry, I do not mean to be so rude about your feelings. It's just that," I remember my princess life on the Moon. I couldn't even escape the palace to visit the city life outside the castle without being caught and taken back. As much as I desired to experience a normal life, I was stuck as a princess. "I believe that I can relate to your dilemma."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but stayed quiet.

"I mean, my family and the people around me act... differently around me, mainly just because of who I am. Sometimes I think it's better to just be a normal person that does not have such a great responsibility..." I murmur, resting my elbows against the bridge and staring into the reflection of the water.

"Is that so?" he questions curiously. "What sort of responsibility must you uphold? It cannot be as worse as trying to find a wife and rule a whole planet," he murmured.

I snort at his statement. Try having to find a husband who actually loves you for who you are, and running one of the seven ruling kingdoms of a whole kingdom! If you're kingdom fails, then the whole galaxy goes into disarray and chaos. So in essence, my responsibility was much worse than ruling a single planet.

"Endymion! Prince Endymion!" that voice. That voice that haunted my dreams. That voice that plotted with Queen Metalia.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice, and nearly fainted when I see Princess Beryl running towards us.

"Endy - oh, I see we have returning guests!" her eyes were bright and beautiful and full of life. But, as I stared into them with deeper intent and curiosity, I could see that she was jealous of Endymion and I being together. Dark energy flooded her bloodstream, and emanated a dark aura around her body."You are Serena, correct? I remember seeing you a few weeks ago!"

"Serena, are you okay?" Endymion looked at me, and I realized that I was shaking uncontrollably. My hands and body began to feel cold and numb, and my migraine started to return. Dammit, perhaps it was because of the dark energy against my own energy.

"I-" I attempt to talk, but my mouth became dry and rough like callused hands. "I'll be back," my heart suddenly beats too quickly. I clutched my chest and briskly walk over to Helios.

"Helios," I meet up with him, and clutch his shoulder dependently.

"Serena," Helios gave me a worried glance. "What is it?"

"Princess Beryl..." I rasped, sitting down to hold myself together. "She's the voice I heard in my dream," I whispered to him, careful to not raise suspicion. "She is the one working for Metalia,"

Helios sat beside me, and scooted closer. "You are sure?"

"Yes... I could... feel the darkness and corruption inside her when she saw Endymion and I." I whispered.

Helios weaved a hand through his silky white hair. "I have actually been suspecting her for these past few weeks. I have sensed a dark presence around her. Yes, she is a nice girl; but, she may be corrupted by this Queen Metalia. Now that my suspicions are confirmed, we must be wary." he looked up to the sun, and took a deep breath as the sun filled his body with energy and strength.

"What do we do, Helios?" I questioned him, a bit worried.

"Act natural," he whispered.

"But, she says she has traced the Silver Crystal on a human. In my dream, she told Metalia that she tracked the scent of the Silver Crystal on a human, and that she will continue her search.

Helios widened his eyes, and his breath shortened for a moment. "Dammit," he cursed surprisingly, and looked at me. "Serena... just act natural around her. I will tell you more once the night has fallen."

"What is going on?" I questioned, but he didn't answer.

Instead, he called Endymion over. "Prince Endymion,"

The prince of Earth walked over gracefully, and a bit too eagerly. "Serena just told me how she is dying to listen to the history of Elysion, and have a grand tour of the castle by the prince himself."

"What?" I looked at Helios with a glare. "No I-" History was not my forte. Scratch that - history was not something I liked to listen to.

"Oh, come on, Serena. Do not deny it." Helios grinned with a 'checkmate' face. "I also believe the other girls would be interested; Endymion, if you do not mind it, would you care to give a tour? I must leave,"

"I would not mind it at all," Endymion smirks seductively, as if he had planned something.

"Thank you," Helios smiled at him, and then at me. He put a hand on my forehead, sending me some strength.

But I still glared at him; great, he set me up with a 'date' with the prince of Earth.

Oh, the things I did just to ensure the safety of this galaxy.

* * *

><p>hey guys, don't fear. I will have Serenity and Endymion in the next chapter, along with the princess and guards.<p>

Sorry for stalling the love story: but, I wanted to make sure that I have the plot line going along in addition to the love story. I am trying to juggle the two into the story, making sure that one does not overpower the over.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Princess Venus!"

"Princess Mars!"

"Princess Jupiter!"

Voices echoed in our room, and the girls and I turn our heads to see people entering through the window from the dark night. They climbed in, but ended up falling onto each other's butts and hitting their heads on the floor. A couple of curse words followed after their entrance, and they rubbed their body parts to ease the pain.

When they finally stood up and wipe the dust off their clothes, I get a good look at them. There were twin girls, both with black hair that fell to their back in soft and beautiful waves; both their eyes were a scarlet, vivid blood-like red, yet soft and majestic like a rose.

Then, there was a man with gold blonde hair cut a bit too short; he had freckles that spotted his face, and he looked like a lost puppy.

Then, there was a girl with eyes of different dark shades of colors blending together, along with small dots of white with dark brown hair; she dressed in a dark chrome dress that fell to her knees, and her skin pale with a few dark freckles.

Next to her stood a man with dark grey eyes, black hair, and few barely visible freckles etched onto his peach skin.

"Phobos, Deimos," Mars looked to the twins with surprise.

"Adonis," Venus blushed a bit at the blonde guard, who smiled at her sheepishly.

"Callisto, Ganymede," Jupiter walked over to the other two people left.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned as I walked along with Mercury beside me. Judging by how a messenger was not sent for her, I knew that she was becoming fearful and worried about her planet as I am with my own.

"We bring to you the news of the attack," Ganymede murmured seriously with creased eyebrows.

Judging by his serious face, I began to assume the worse, which wasn't what my body needed at the moment.

"Has someone died?" Mercury questions uneasily, holding me so I do not collapse.

Phobos and Deimos had their arms linked with each other with worried expressions. "Their have been deaths that are occurring at the moment; soldiers from different planets are protecting the various armies from Prince Janus' army. The armies of the outer planets are doing everything in their power to stop the oncoming armies from the Andromeda galaxy, but Prince Janus' powers are incredible. They just keep arriving by the thousands."

"But," Ganymede intervened. "Some of the armies are not even of mortal consistency. They are made of some kind of dark, powerful magic that is beyond what we have seen before."

"Is my mother and father alright?" I questioned with hope, unable to swallow the sickly feeling in my throat.

"The king and queen are fine, your majesty." Callisto reassured me with a smile. "As are Luna and Artemis."

"What about the other planets? How is my planet holding up? What about Mercury?" Venus asked Adonis, who looked around uneasily.

"King Aphrodite and Queen Venus are... they have been injured, and are doing their best to recover as much power as they can, but it is not easy; the planet of Mercury is not holding up so well either. But, the other planets have offered assistance to the inner planets because of their small army size and lack of moons." Adonis attempted to reassure Venus, whose eyes became wide open.

As much as she tried to not cry, she could not help but have the tears fall out of her eyes. I brought Venus into my arms, where she started to cry. Venus was very attached to her parents, so hearing them being injured and having the ability to do nothing but sit around and hope for the best was not sitting well with her.

Mercury sat beside me with widened eyes in disbelief. I took notice of her body shaking, and Jupiter quickly went over to her side and put her arm around her.

"My princesses," Adonis said hesitantly. "Everything will be fine. The outer planet courts are doing their very best. And the other kingdoms of the galaxy are hearing of this attack, so they, too, are sending assistance. You have nothing to worry,"

"But," Venus hiccuped. "This is just the first day of the ambush. What will happen during the next few days? I can't just sit around while my people are giving their life to protect me... I do not want to lose the people of my planet..."

"Venus, it will be okay." I murmured, hoping I could be able to believe the words I was saying. "We have to have faith, and hope for the best,"

Venus moved her head to my lap and rested there for the time being.

"What about Mars?" Mars questioned with worry.

Phobos and Deimos looked to each other uneasily before saying, "Our people are holding up. But, the people of the Andromeda galaxy are strong - more than we have imagined."

Mars just sighed and sat on the bed beside me.

"Do not fear, princesses," Callisto attempted to reassure us. "Please, have faith in our armies! And surely, the strength and power of your faith with aid our people to victory."

"Princess Venus," Ganymede looked her way. "You must be strong for our princess. You must be there to protect her, to be strong for her. Besides, tears do not suit a warrior of your strength,"

Venus didn't move, but she just sniffed. She cuddled into my lap, and I stroked her hair to offer comfort and reassurance.

"So what are we to do?" I questioned, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Are we supposed to sit here and live a luxurious life while our friends and family risk their life to save their home?"

Callisto sighed, kneeling down to meet my eyes. "Princess Serenity, I understand that this is hard for you and you are unable to contain your worry and fright for them; but, you, all of you, will be doing a favor to your mother and father. All of you are the youth of the generation, and must live on in order to continue ruling over the kingdom." her voice was soft and delicate, as if she knew how fragile we were at the moment.

I said nothing in reply to her comment. "Do they have any intention of capturing the Silver Crystal?" I questioned quietly.

All of them looked at one another. "No," Ganymede answered. "Even if they do, they will be unable to breach the gates that guard it."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. One less thing to worry about.

Just then, a knock at the door got everyone's attention.

"Serena? It is Endymion. May I come in?" The girls and I looked to our guests, who scrambled to the window.

"Princesses, we shall be leaving," Callisto said quickly, bowing in respect "And please, have hope. We will send Pegasus once the attack has settled down." Quickly, they exited out through the window and shot up into the sky, disappearing into different directions towards their home planets.

Everyone sat up and wiped the tears from the eyes while I quickly got up and ran to the door.

"Is everyone ready?" I whispered, and all of them nodded.

Wiping the tears from my eyes and taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Lo and behold! Endymion stood at the door.

"May I help you?" I opened the door, only so my face could be shown.

"Well, I believe we have a date scheduled, and you did not meet me there."

"Well, I've been busy," I say simply, clearing my throat. "And you did not specify the time."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Um... just..." I rubbed my temples.

"Yes," then, an idea sprang from my head. "Actually, my friends don't trust me alone, so they want to accompany me," I lied, and then leaned in closer. "But, they are using that excuse because they want to meet up with your guards. They have been feeling down, and I've taken notice that they seem happy when the guards are around. Is that okay? I mean, if you wanted to be alone, then I understand; but I would hate myself if I were to abandon my friends in their time of need."

"Such a sweet heart," he smiled at me. "Don't worry, I will call them down.

"Just... give me a few minutes," I closed the door before he could respond, and looked to my friends. "Okay, I know I was stupid for doing that, and all of you are angry with me; but, all of us need some time off of this subject. So, I arranged for all of you to spend some time with Endymion's guards-" they looked at me with widened eyes. "But, we need to get our mind off of this!" I held onto the wall for support. "You know you guys cannot lie to me anymore about your sudden feelings for those guards! I see the way you look at them, and if they make you happy, then that's all that matters to me,"

"Serena," Mercury looked at me with a saddened expression. "It is not that we're afraid of what you think. It is what the whole kingdom will think. When they find out the princesses have been in touch with the people of Earth, the same planet that nearly destroyed our home thousands of years ago."

"That does not mean they will do it again!" I quickly said. "Look, we are on Earth. No one will find out. And shouldn't you guys have some fun before you become the queens of your home planet?"

The girls looked at each uneasily before nodding slowly.

I clutched my chest, realizing I was feeling a bit faint and weak. But why was that?

"Guys, I'm feeling... weak... and unstable," I breathed heavily, sitting on the bed and trying to breath.

All of them looked at each other uneasily and with much worry. "Perhaps because of this stress is doing physical damage to your body. Just calm down, and relax," Mars helped me up, and lead me to the door with the other girls behind me.

I opened the door with a shaky hand, revealing five guys waiting for our appearances. I smelled magic wafting off of their bodies.

"Sorry for making you wait so long," I murmured.

"That's fine," Endymion smiled.

I closed the door and straightened my dress, looking to Endymion. "So... where do you plan on taking us?"

He just winked at me. "You will just have to find out for yourself,"

Endymion and his guards walk, and the girls and I follow him with soft footsteps, sounding as though we were barely brushing the ground.

I take Venus' hands and grip it for reassurance. My other hand meets Mercury's, and I look at her with a smile, hoping that their planets would be alright. Venus and Mercury are my good friends, so seeing them in the state of despair and hopelessness breaks my heart. If I could, I would do anything to make sure that their parents and their people would be alright.

As we take our few steps outside, my eye met the moon in all it's glory and brightness. But, on the moon, there was perhaps a war being fought. When I focused in on closer, I noticed a few small sparks of light making contact with the moon, and my heart fell. I prayed that my parents would be alright, and the whole kingdom would be alright.

I break contact with the moon when Jupiter's reassuring hand on my shoulder rested on my tense shoulder. She smiled, and I smile back weakly.

Quickly, we followed the men down a few steps, who continued their journey without a break. Quickly, the five of us ran to catch up with them, having to lift our dresses to avoid slipping and avoid falling on the damp grass.

I breathed quickly as I fell behind; but I caught up quickly and held onto Mars to catch my breath.

"We are here," Endymion whispered.

I look up and widen my eyes. Surrounding us were tall and wide trees; and when all of us looked up, the whole galaxy filled our vision. Stars millions of miles away twinkles and lit up the sky beautiful. Galaxies of different forms flowed along the navy blue sky, the crickets chirped in a soothing and calming sound, and everything seemed beautiful.

"Come," Endymion grabbed my arm and led me away from friends, who were being led away from the guards as well. "That was very kind of you to let your friends go along with my guards."

"Well, each of them seem as though they have a connection with one another," I hugged my torso.

"Yes, I could see the connection build on that night we met for the second time. While you were out, my guards seemed to talk with your friends, who seemed very uneasy about being the palace. I cannot imagine why, though. Anyways, I offered them dinner, we talked somewhat, and each of your friends build a sort of bond with each of my guards. My friend Jadeite seemed to fall in love with your friend Rei at that first night they talked with one another. So was Zoycite with Amy, Nephlite with Jupiter, and Malachite with Mina."

I smiled to myself. Finally! I understood what happened that night. My friends, despite their uneasiness on earth and discomfort with associating with the inhabitants, created a sort of bond with the prince's guards. How, I wonder. But, as long as they were happy with them, then I was happy.

"You say you wanted to talk with me?" I questioned, taking back my arm and distancing myself from him. I had to be cautious - even if Helios trusted him.

"I just want to talk, that is all..." He pauses, gazing at the constellations. "What is your life like?"

"My life?" I murmured, attempting to think how a normal person would live their life. "Well, I live a relatively normal life. I... wake up, go to school, do some work, and sleep..." I murmured.

"Is that so?" he looks at me with a suspicious look.

"Yes," I do not meet his eyes.

"...Sounds like your life is far better than mine,"

I snorted at that statement. As far as I knew, my life was not better than his. Not one bit.

"And you think mine is better?" Endymion raised his eyebrow.

"No," I replied. "I believe I understand why you do not enjoy your life. A lot is expected from you because of your royal bloodline, there are things you must do and things you must say, you are being watch 24/7, you have barely, if any, freedom, and you never really have friends. Unless you count the bodyguards as friends," I murmured. His life and mine were pretty much the same. And, from what I could see, he was upset with his life as he was with mine. Being a prince of princess was nice and all, but what kind of life is that when you do not have any friends or other people to talk with?

Endymion raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. "Sounds as though you have spoken from experience,"

"I believe I can relate to you," I said a bit quickly, not wanting to raise suspicion.

"Can you?" he chuckled a bit. "But, you are correct. That is basically how my life is lived out."

"And also, you are expected to find a person to rule the kingdom with, otherwise everyone sees you as unfit to rule their kingdom,"

He laughed. "Yes, exactly."

"Is that why Princess Beryl continues to flirt with you?"

Endymion paused, and looked at me. "So, my guards are not the only one that notices." he sighed before continuing. "But, yes... Apparently, my mother and father believe that Beryl is an excellent match for me. My mother and father have had relations with the other kingdoms, and they would take me along on their meetings; I would love to go visit the Kingdom of Pylos, as well as the Messenia and Olenos kindgoms,"

I stared at him a bit blankly. I did not know of these Earthly kingdoms, but I nodded just so i wouldn't be suspicious.

"Beryl lived in the Pylos Kingdom. We were childhood friends, the best that we could ever be; but, when both of us reached the level where we were to choose our partners, Beryl became... different." he creased his eyebrows, choosing his words carefully.

"How so?" I inquired, avoiding a step on a rock that could potentially hurt me. Despite the darkness, my powers gave me the ability to see details in the dark. I was born that way, in a body designed to contain magic.

"Well... she became more flirty with me; she kind of became a stalker, she always sucked up to my parents... I became tired of it. Whenever I had this girl with me to see if she could become my bride, Beryl ended up always sabotaging them. I could never really invite some girls over, half of the reason is because of her."

_'Jealousy...'_ I thought to myself. _'Perhaps jealousy fuels her power. But, she would be unable to wield power because she is not of the royal bloodline.'_ I creased my eyebrows in deep thought. _'Yet, she possess power that is much more stronger and darker than that of my own... Perhaps because of that Queen Metalia...'_

"But, let's forget about her," Endymion interrupted my thoughts. "What about you?"

I looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean, 'What about me?'"

"Well, we have talked about your friends, my friends, Beryl, some of my life; but, you never really talked about yourself." He moves a bit closer to me.

I shied away from him, hoping that the end of this forest would arrive soon. "Well, what do you want to know about me?"

"Well... what are you like?"

_'Well, I'm a princess that is supposed to inherit the throne, but cannot find a good husband, which makes me look like a terrible leader for my people if I cannot find someone. I also possess magical powers, but mine are weak and unstable. My family comes from a long line of royalty, and supposedly, a child of the moon is supposed to inherit the Silver Crystal and bring peace among her people. Oh, and also, my planet is being attacked at the moment, and yet here I am, talking with a stranger I haven't even known for seventy-two hours while my people could be potentially dying by an evil that is awakening.'_

Oh, if I could have said that to his face, I would love to see the look on his face. Priceless. But, I barely know Endymion. So, giving away precious information would be stupid and reckless of me to do.

As I think of what to say, I see Endymion using his magic to create a single white rose sprout from the ground. His magic made me curious. He flickered his eyes with little movement, his hands pouring out golden energy to create a flower, the way the magic hit the ground and created something out of nothing - all in slow motion. But in reality, it had taken him less than thirty seconds to grow this rose.

He picked it up and handed it to me.

Reluctantly, I took the rose and smelled it's honeyed and aromatic scent. "Thank you," I smiled.

"Yes, being part of the Royal Family means that I have magic, which means I can do things people are unable to do." he smiled. "But, back to the main topic."

"Well..." I do not meet his eyes. "I... When you really get to know me, I'm a nice, caring person. I like to have fun, and I'm basically lazy. I like gardening and stuff dealing with flowers, and I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good at ice skating."

"Is that so?" he raised his eyebrows, but relaxes them and smiles.

"Yes. Back at home, there are not too many flowers like there are at your palace. But, I learn about them, and I think that they are very beautiful. Also, I love to eat," I smile with a gleam in my eye.

"Really?" he smirked. "Huh, usually girls eat daintily or eat salads; but you're different. You love to eat?"

I nod in response, and he chuckles kindly and genuinely.

"Well, tomorrow I'll make sure the chefs make extra for you."

"How very kind, your highness," I bowed in a bit of a mocking manner, but he didn't seem to mind it.

He looked ahead, and his eyes brightened. "Here we are." He put his hands over my eyes, and led me gently into a part of the forest. It was a few steps before he finally let me see.

When he took his hands off of my eyes, he pushed my head a bit upwards, and I slightly gasped. In front of my eyes, I could see the galaxies like I never saw them before. Huge constellations roamed over me, swirling and weird shaped galaxies took up the night sky, and from where I was looking, I could see waves of beautiful colors swirling into my vision. This part of the sky I had never saw from this point of view. The rays of the sun against the earth. The galaxies lighting up the darkest parts of the galaxy. Everything looked so surreal, yet beautiful and indescribable.

"Amazing..." I breathed with widened eyes.

"It is," he looked at me when he said that. "It's the best part to look up at the stars and constellations, in my opinion."

Just overhead, the moon gleamed and glowed beautifully with a silvery aura and a majestic glow to it's round shape. My heart dropped a bit, wondering what in the word was happening to my mother and father at the moment.

"You know, Serena, my mother would always tell me stories of the people of the moon."

My eyes widened, but I did not make any sudden moves. "Really? What did she say?"

He laughed as he remembered, "Well, at night, she would tell me of a beautiful, prosperous kingdom, where everyone was happy. There would be a giant silvery palace where King Artemis and Queen Serenity or Selene or whatever hre name was would sit on the throne, ruling the people of their kingdom. Everything about that kingdom was magical and incredible... Sometimes, I would stay up to see if I could see them."

"But you never did," I murmured to finish up for him.

"But, they are just fairy tales. Nothing of that sort is true." he sits down on the grass, and makes some room for me. I daintily move my dress around and sit on the grass, looking up at the sky with him.

"Well, you and your royal family wield magic. Is it impossible to believe that there may be inhabitants on other planets?"

He smiled, and laid down against the grass. "Well, I guess you can say that I do not believe in fairy tales anymore. I have seen reality, and reality is better than believe on false hope." he murmured, still gazing at the constellations.

"By the way, what is it like to have magic?" I questioned him, wondering what it was like for an Earthling to experience magic.

Endymion looks at his hands for a moment before he flicks them in one fluid motion. With that motion, a bright glowing orb appeared in the palm of his hand; the orb pulsated as though it were alive, and lightning surrounded it. It was bright and gold, and I could feel heat radiate from it. Endymion's magic was strong and powerful; I felt a bit of danger as it was out in the open.

"Magic feels as though it is a part of me. It fills me with energy and life, and is there to protect me. It's like it's my body, doing whatever it can to heal me, doing stuff that is right for me... Magic is amazing, when you really think about it..."

I hugged my knees. "Is your magic powerful?" I questioned.

He closed the palm of his hand, and the golden orb disappeared. "Helios has told me that I am powerful - enough to destroy a kingdom." He looked at me. "But, such a power I do not desire to have. There is no good in magic if it is only used to kill..."

I look in the palm of my hand, and there inside of it is a glowing silver orb. It is bright, but I conceal it so Endymion will not see it. I could feel my energy inside of this silver orb, and I could feel it's pulsating and throbbing power.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "If only a member of the royal family is able to use magic, how is Helios able to?" I ask, not wanting to make him suspicious.

Endymion sat up with creased eyebrows. "That is what makes me ponder. Helios is not of the Royal Family. He is a highly regarded priest, yet he possess magic. I have seen it before, and it is incredible."

_'Perhaps because Helios is a guardian of the Sun.'_ I thought in my head.

"But, I suppose that is one of the great mysteries of the world." he laid back down with his hands resting on his head. He looked to me with a smile. "I like talking with you, Serena. I do not feel as though I have to act a certain way. I feel as though I can be myself around you."

I turned my head away, blushing as he said that.

He chuckled. "I am sorry if I am sounding too forward. But, it is how I feel."

"I understand," I twisted a gold lock of my hair.

The night was soothing and relaxing. The crickets chirped to the melodic sound of the cicadas. I could hear a wolf howling in the distance, as if it lost it's pack and desire to get back. An owl hooed, and flew above us in search of it's prey. Everything seemed less stressful on Earth than it did back on the moon.

"Serena," he sat up, shifting a bit closer to me.

"What is it?" I ask politely.

He looked as though he were about to say something, but he closed his mouth, and gazed up at the stars with me. "It is nothing," he whispered, as if being loud would awaken the creatures of the dark. "Actually..." he started once more. "My parents are holding a ball for me within a couple of days."

"Might I inquire as to the occasion?" I questioned.

He sighed. "It is a party to gather eligible bachelorettes for me. My parents are continuing with their plan to find a wife from me; I swear, they will go to the ends of the earth if it means that I will find a decent wife."

I laugh a bit lightly, much to his annoyance.

"You think it's funny?"

"No, I'm very sorry if I have teased you or anything like that. It's just... you and I can relate on many different levels... Both of us have expectations to live up to, our families are expecting us to marry someone soon otherwise they will go insane... it just amazes me how related we can be..." I murmured.

"Your parents are expecting you to find a suitor?" Endymion questioned with a bit of concern.

I sighed. Maybe I should not give myself away so easily like this. Already I have jeopardized the existence of other planets twice; it would be a shame for me to do so. "Yes... They want me to marry so I can continue their legacy... But, no suitors, so far, have impressed me."

"And why is that?"

I shrugged as though it were obvious. "Money... sex... power... that's all the suitors would want from me." I look at him seriously. "Obviously, you can relate since you are the prince. Perhaps all the ladies want is to be with a prince and make other women jealous..."

He sighed with me. "Sad, yet true... But, I would feel much obliged if you were to attend this ball."

"Will there be food?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "Yes,"

"Will I have to dance? Because, dancing plus high heels plus people who don't know where their feet go does not do well with me,"

He laughs at that statement, and my heart stops at that moment of his melodic voice."No, you will not have to."

I looked at him, hugging myself a bit tighter as it got a bit colder. "Well, I do not have anything formal to wear to such an occasion. Besides, it is only my first night here, Endymion, and you and I do no know each other well enough to have me invited to such an honorable event," I explained, looking at him as he gazed at the stars. Despite the darkness, I noticed everything about him; his eyes with a longing expression, his dark long eyelashes keeping the dust from his eyes, his chest expanding as he breathed, and the golden aura that pulsed off of him, signaling his power.

"We do know each other, though." he looked at me. But, he paused for a moment before continuing. I swear I saw some blush on his face. "Even though it has been week intervals that we have known each other, we have gotten to know each other more this night. I might even say that we have become friends, don't you think?"

"I suppose..." I murmured, looking up to the constellation. In all honesty, attending an event such as this one felt uneasy. While my people were practically fighting for their lives, there I would be, enjoying the time of my life without a care in the universe. No... it felt dishonorable to my family and my people if I were to go. Yet, it would also be dishonorable of me to turn down the prince's offer. Especially since he has asked me in person. "I will think about it..." I rested my chin on my knee caps at the thought of family and friends.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Endymion looks at me with concern.

I nod in response, but do not meet his eyes.

He tries to smile reassuringly, but it does no good. "You know, I believe it would be beneficial for the both of us if we were to go back to my place." He stands up and offers me a hand.

I do not accept it, much to his dismay, and followed his as he walked back to his palace.

He slows down to stay in step with me, and barely brushed my shoulder. I felt an electric shock as our skin made little contact, so I put a slight distance between myself and Endymion.

Endymion noticed this, I could tell, but said nothing of it. Both of us walked in silence, perhaps because both of us were tired at that moment. But, I was worried. Yes, I was also tired, but I was mostly worried. The news they brought to us did not sound promising, and all I could go on was blind faith that everything would be alright. Pain swelled in my heart as the images of my friends cracked in front of my eyes, and I pushed away the tears that fought to break through.

Just then, a sudden collapse to the ground broke my train of thought and caught Endymion's attention.

"Serena, are you okay?" he looked at me, bending down to see if I was alright.

"I am fine..." Dammit... all this worry is putting a mental strain on my body. My cursed magic-! I would need to ask Helios about the Prophecy of the Crystal. Perhaps it has something to do with my little magic.

"No, you are not. You are tired. I will carry you," before I could protest, Endymion scoops me up in his arms as though I were as light as a feather, and carries me back to the palace.

"Endymion, you need not do this for me. I can walk myself back," I protested as he walked up some marble stairs.

"I know you can walk. But, I can sense that there is a strain on your body. It would be rude of me to not be of good assistance." He walks down a long corridor, with each tap of his shoe creating an echo that resonated across the entire hall.

As he opened the door to my room, he set me on my bed gently and carefully, as if I were a rare jewel. Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars are not back, and I become worried.

"Endymion, may you please go check-"

"I will make sure that your friends are safe," he said, as if he knew the answer before I even asked.

"Thank you, Prince Endymion," I thank him.

He smiled. "No, Serena. Thank you for the time we spent together,"

Perhaps it was the mental strain of my body or the way that his eyes enchanted me that made me fall into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Endymion's POV, Few Days Later~**

"So, what do you all think of the girls?" Malachite questioned as he, the guards and I walked back to our part of the palace - which was on the opposite side of the girls' rooms.

"Truly amazing," Nephlite smirked, dreaming about a certain someone. "Lita is impressive at cooking, gardening, and ice skating, as well as many other sports. It quite surprises me, since other girls seem to be lacking in such abilities,"

"Even though it has been a few days, I believe I have begun to express feelings for Amy," Zoycite replied calmly. "She plays the harp and many other instruments so beautifully; she also is athletic and impressive in many other sports, especially swimming."

"Rei is unlike any other girl I've met," Jadeite smiles genuinely, which is rare for me to see. "She's assertive at first, but she has a soft side. She's also good at fighting."

"What other girls have you met?" Zoycite retorts with a grin, which Jadeite replied with a slap at the head.

"I hope you don't mind, my Prince, but I've invited Mina to the Bachelorette ball." Malachite looked at me with hopeful as eyes. "Mina is excellent in fighting and sports as are all the other girls, so I was wondering if I could invite them over. Hopefully, the four of us will be able to get to know the girls better and see if they are a suitable match for us, yes?

"That is fine," I murmured, sort of in my own little world.

Serena... for the past few days, both of us have began to form a friendly relationship with one another - that is to say, I think she hates me less than she did days ago. But, whenever I look at her under the moonlight - rather, when I look at her in general, I can't control the blush that floods my cheeks. Had she always been this beautiful? Has her hair always been this beautiful barley gold? Had her cheeks always held a rosy tinge? Had her personality always been this pure and selfless?

During the past days, Serena had shown her ability in fighting and doing sport activities, which surprised me greatly. She did not seem like the athletic type, but I guess she is. She is especially talented in ice skating, as she has told me before, and knows how to defend herself as well as be offensive in fights. Those five girls are truly amazing.

Every time I see Serena, or every time I think about her, I end up blushing. That has never happened to me before. Is it possible that I am developing a love for Serena? No... she probably still hates my guts. But... looking at her under the silvery moonlight, I can't help but see the beauty within her and I can't help but fall in love with her.

However... whenever I see her under the moonlight, I see a sort of faded glow surrounding her body. It is a silvery glow that enhances her features. But, when I continue to look at it, is contains the components of magic. Something that only the Royal Family possesses. Besides Helios, who is a different subject. But, Serena possessing magical powers? It sounds absurd... there is also the evidence with the way she walks. It is like she walks with such grace and regality, which is unlike for people who are not of the royal family. And, also the way she eats, her grammar, her neatness...

A slap in the head brought me down to Earth, and I look up in a surprised manner. My guards were staring at me as if I had green skin and five eyes.

"What is it?" I questioned a bit stupidly.

"Gods... he must be daydreaming about Serena..." Nephlite murmured.

"No way!" I hid my blush. "I express no feelings about her. Besides, she hates my guts - you know this,"

All of them look at each and snicker as if something were funny.

"I do not know, my Prince," Zoycite's side of the lip twisted in amusement. "Whenever you met up with Serena that past days, I could see something in your eyes. And, you blush at the thought of her." he spoke plainly.

"What do you guys want?" I questioned, avoiding their explanation. "You guys may bring alone the other girls. This is a bachelorette party after all."

"Thank you, your highness," Malachite bowed respectfully, as did my other guards.

"Just call me Endymion," I mumbled, clutching my chest a bit uneasily. I do not know why, but I felt a dark presence around the castle, and it started to make me feel restless and a bit painful. "Do you guys feel that?" I questioned, huffing a bit. I realized I was losing air too quickly.

Once I said that, they looked around as they clutched their chests tightly. They were feeling the same symptoms I was experiencing.

"It feels like a dark presence... like a dark, powerful magic..." I breathed, unsheathing my sword.

"We should check on the girls," Malachite offered, and met my eyes. With the meeting of our eyes, I realized he knew about the strange faintness of the magical aura surrounding the girls. Despite it's faintness, it was a glow of magic nonetheless, and no one on Earth possessed magic besides the Royal Family.

Quickly, my guards and I pace back to the girls' room, where the dark presence began to get stronger and stronger, yet much more unbearable to get near. I clung to the wall due to the uneasiness inside of me. I realized I began sweating. My mouth became dry like sandpaper. My vision began to become fuzzy.

But, I took a deep breath, and with that deep breath, it seemed as though all the symptoms of this dark presence vanished. I realized it was because of my magic, and I smiled to myself. I felt it pumping inside of me, protecting me from danger and fueling me with the energy to destroy kingdoms as well as recreate life.

As we turned to the corner of their hallway, we saw Helios walking out of their room. And with that, the dark presence instantly vanished.

"Helios?" I questioned, walking towards him.

"Prince Endymion," he bowed lightly.

"Did you feel anything... suspicious here?" I inquired, looking to see if there was anything that could contribute to the dark presence.

"I do not know what you mean, my prince," he tilted his head curiously.

I took a deep breath, shaking my head. "I must be stressed out. Perhaps all this ball room planning is driving my head crazy, right?"

My guards nodded, but they knew as well as I did that the dark evil presence was not caused by stress. It felt real and alive, palpitating with power and energy.

"Perhaps you should go to bed," Helios smiled genuinely. "It might help, your majesty. If you will excuse me, I must go," Helios bowed once more before turning around. He walked with such grace that I almost thought he was floating through the air. His white robes move with him until he disappeared into a corner.

With a look of my eye, my guards and I surround the girls' room, and have our magic at the ready. Steadily, though with a shaking hand, I opened the door quietly and peaked inside to see if anything was strange.

Nothing. The five girls were sleeping peacefully. The windows were open to ventilate air and keep the room cool and relaxing. The blankets moved over their bodies, signaling their breathing.

My friends and I moved in silently, and that's when we caught it.

The faint, but visible glow surrounding each of the girl's bodies. Serena's was it's normal, silvery glow that seemed to outshine the others. Mina's was a sort of orange-rusty color. Amy's was a soft blue, but not a description close to the color of this blue. Rei's was a scarlet red, and it looked a bit bloody. Lita's was a nice jade green. Despite the faintness and bareness, the glow was still there. It pulsated and throbbed with power and life, and lightened each time they breathed.

My guards and I got closer, but not too close. We examined the glow, looked at it from all angles, and debated it's existence.

"Perhaps it is that dark presence we felt," Nephlite offered in a whisper. "If they do wield magic, then perhaps they have the ability to mask the presence with that of another."

"It is a possibility," Malachite thought, as he gazed at it's pulse.

"But how do they possess magic?" I questioned. "They are like Helios. We do not know how Helios has magic; all of them have magic that only the royal family possesses."

Zoycite creased his eyebrows. "We must see their magic in action. We cannot assume they have magic just by the light aura surrounding them. Perhaps it is the trick of the eye because we have feelings for them. We must actually see them in action."

All of us nod in agreement.

"Endymion," Malachite walked to my side. "We must get some rest."

I nodded, all of the sudden feeling tired and drained. I looked at Serena, watching her peaceful face glow in the moonlight before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Serenity's POV~<strong>

I sharply inhaled a deep breath as I woke up the next morning, realizing that my lungs required more oxygen. The sunlight hit my eyes sharply, and I place my hand over my eyes to block it away.

I sat up tiredly, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. As I adjust my vision, I take notice of a few things. My friends were still sleeping peacefully, and everything in the castle was quiet and calm.

Just then, a sharp reflection of light caught my eye, and I look up to see a majestic white horse... with amazing large angelic feathers... and a large golden horn... Pegasus!

"Pegasus!" I widened my eyes, carefully getting out of bed and running towards the graceful creature inside Endymion's palace.

Pegasus neighed softly, careful not to wake up the other girls. I brushed fingers over his soft snout as he nuzzled into me. I could see that he was tired, judging by his drooping feathers, his heavy breathing, and his limpness. A few parts of his white coat were burned a black, and I could notice a little bit of shaking.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in his ear, stroking him softly with tender and care.

He neighed a bit uneasily, and I creased my eyebrows in worry. Pegasus had to see Helios. He nuzzled me once more for comfort, and I brought Pegasus into a hug, stroking his soft mane and helping to support him. I sent in some of my energy towards him, hoping it would help to revitalize him.

Pegasus brushed his lips over me, as if a gesture of a kiss in terms of a horse because of me sending in my energy to him.

I sensed that when Pegasus came to earth, he was too tired to search for Helios, and came to find me instead because of my proximity to him.

"I'll get you to Helios, okay?" I assured him with a smile.

He neighed in understanding. I looked out to the sunrise, and took notice that the sun just began to rise, which meant that most of the people in this palace would still be sleeping. So, that would give me adequate time to find Helios and not get caught with Pegasus.

"Come on," I lightly hold onto his side, guiding him until we reached the door. Pegasus barely managed to fit through even with his wings folded, and I looked through the halls to make sure that no one could see us. Silently, I guided this graceful creature through the castle - rather, he guided me because of his bond with Helios. He is able to find Helios with it, which helps the both of us to not get lost.

Just then, I heard someone coming down the hallway we were going to, and I panicked. Dammit, how am I going to hide a horse-bird mix?

Pegasus nudged me to hide behind his large feathery wing, and so I do. He spread it out so it covered nearly half of the wall, including the both of us. But, he didn't move at all. For a few minutes, we stayed like that. Then, Pegasus folded his wing back down before almost collapsing from the use of magic.

"Pegasus," I held him steadily, making sure that he wouldn't fall. I watched as a guard passed by us, looking at me with surprise.

"Lady Serena, are you alright?" he questioned me, and it took me a full minute to realize that Pegasus created a shield that made him invisible in a human's eye.

"Um... yes, I'm fine. I am just... I woke up hungry, so I'm going to find something to eat in the kitchen." I lied quickly, letting go of Pegasus as to not seem suspicious.

"Alright then," he bowed before continuing to walk.

As soon as he was far enough, I quickly helped Pegasus to his feet and making sure he could move. "Come on, Pegasus," I whispered as I sent in my energy to him, hoping it would help him to his feet.

It helped him, and he weakly stood on his four legs. I helped him balance his wings so he could be able to fold them in, and I guided him gently throughout the palace. Each time a guard passed by us, I nodded as we met, hoping to not make myself suspicious looking.

Once we came into contact with the outside, Pegasus gazed up to the sun, feeling as though the sun's energy was feeding him with life.

"We're almost there," I whispered to him as I guide him across the green grasses and the bridges connecting Endymion's palace to Helios' relatively large dwelling. As we got closer and closer to his place, Helios arrived down the steps in a graceful and dignified manner, as if sensing my presence.

His eyes widened at the sight of his friend, and he ran down the steps in a rush and hurry, still retaining his regal posture as he fell to his knees. "Pegasus!" His voice was worried and alarmed. His hands stroked his friend's snout gently and carefully, assessing what was wrong with his friend and making sure nothing serious occurred.

"I saw him in my room, looking tired and beaten," I help to ease Pegasus so that he was halfway between laying down and sitting up.

Helios assessed Pegasus for a few minutes, gently rubbing the parts of him and tenderly handling Pegasus' sensitive wings. Helios and Pegasus have a bond that goes beyond time, so that is how Helios knows how to handle Pegasus.

"Is there anything wrong?" I questioned with worry. Pegasus, you could say, was my childhood friend, like Helios.

"No, he is fine. He just needs some rest." Helios smiles quietly, regarding me.

"Has he brought any information about the ambush?"

For a few minutes, Helios stays quiet, listening to Pegasus and communicating with him in a bond I could never really truly understand.

Helios sighed, rubbing his temples. "Pegasus says that we are holding up well. It is just the fact that they have a number of armies coming in from unknown sources. I do not believe that they are even of human consistency."

"Do you believe that Prince Janus is using Queen Metalia's powers to raise an army against this part of the Milky Way kingdom?"

Helios looked at me with serious eyes. "Your dreams have given me proof that Prince Janus is affiliated with this Queen Metalia. I do not know much of Queen Metalia's powers because of her hiding in the dark, but I believe Janus is using her power to wage a war against the Milky Way."

"Why would he do such a thing? If it is because he wishes to expand his kingdom - in my dreams, he seemed unwilling towards Queen Metalia..." I thought about his voice, how he sounded so broken and unable to go against this Metalia.

"If that is the case, then perhaps he is just a mere pawn in her plans... She is using him to get something..."

"What would it be?" I questioned, and he looked at me. "A weapon? A person? Why would she go through so much trouble for-" I then remembered how Metalia was desperate in my dreams for an item... an item we've kept protected.

Helios took a deep breath. "The Silver Crystal is my best guess at what she wants."

"But..." I think about the Moon Family history. "The Silver Crystal can only be used to those who it belongs to... The Royal Family is able to use portions of the power because they are part of the royal family..." I trailed on, knowing that he understood the circumstances of the Silver Crystal.

"Yes, but it becomes problematic if Queen Metalia can gain control of the person who possesses the Silver Crystal. Then, she can use her -or him- to destroy planets, kill people, and create chaos."

"But no one of the Royal Family has been able to taken full control of it's powers, Helios. No one has for centuries, and perhaps more centuries to arrive. She is wasting her time. Besides, in my dream, I do not believe she knows who possesses it. I do not think she knows only those of the Selene bloodline can be the possible possessor of the crystal."

Helios sighed, taking a deep breath and looking at me. "My Princess, you wanted to know about the Prophecy of the Silver Crystal, correct? It is what we talked about days before the attack."

"Yes,"

"Well, one of your ancestors in the ancient past was the one to call upon this Silver Crystal, Queen Selene. At that time, your ancestor desired to have an object that would be able to protect the kingdom and allow it to become prosperous. That is when the Gods intervened and answered the prayer of your ancestor. They bestowed a pure and powerful object known to the human race of the universe, the Silver Crystal.

"However, this crystal is a part of someone, like their soul. The Silver Crystal was a large part of a person's soul willing to allow a majority of their powers to protect the Moon Kingdom. And thus, a prophecy was created:

_"The Silver Crystal, so pure and great,_  
><em>will meet it's owner in a twist of fate.<br>__The two halves of a single whole,  
><em>_shall meet up with no self control.  
><em>_And as this happens, fate will decide  
><em>_whether or not humans can ally  
>The owner shall love that they are supposed to hate,<br>And the people that are hated will attack without wait.  
>A void of evil shall be the command<br>controlling those under control all over the land.  
><em>_Should the two groups clash, chaos will reign,  
><em>_over all the galaxies and the cosmos, darkness will remain."_

As Helios recited that poem, I felt a cold frosty breeze give me goosebumps all over my arms and my body. I felt a deep sensation inside of me, something I am unable to describe. It continued to throb inside of me, but I ignored that sensation. I took a deep breath, realizing that I held my breath, and felt as though my mouth was sandpaper.

"That is the prophecy?" I questioned silently, realizing I was afraid to even speak.

"Yes, it is." he looked at me.

I move my eyes away, hoping he would do the same, but he does not. As Helios described the prophecy, his voice was dark, cold, and almost chilling. It was so unlike the Helios I knew. I thought about the prophecy and it's words, and as they started to connect with one another, Helios grasped my hand.

"Serena, it is best for you to get some rest. I believe that Prince Endymion is hosting a ball, and you have graciously accepted his offer." His eyes softened as he looked at me.

"I didn't accept, nor did I deny it." I sighed, stroking Pegasus, who was breathing softly as he laid on Helios's thigh. "I am unable to attend, Helios. I cannot attend such a celebration knowing that my friends and family is out there fighting for their life. I cannot be so selfish." tears watered my eyes a bit as I began to feel homesick. I was missing Artemis and Luna, I was missing my mother and father, I was missing the guards that kept me company... I just missed my home.

"Serena," he gently cupped my cheek. "Your parents and friends would want you to be alright, not constantly worrying over them. I understand how you feel, as I am feeling the same way. But, it would be rude to deny such a request from the Prince himself. Your parents would scold you for doing such a thing. They would want you to be fine, and not breaking your back over them. They are all strong, and they want you protected." Helios explained to me in a soft voice.

I lowered my head, fiddling with my pure white dress uneasily.

"So, you are saying I should attend?"

"It would be honorable for you to do such an act," He smiled.

"Alright..." I murmured.

Helios tilted his head as he continued to stare at me. "I believe that silver hair suits you better than this gold hair. And yet, you still look amazing with both hair colors." he murmured, touching my forehead where my moon insignia was hidden as I lived on Earth. Once he touched it, I could feel it appear to him with a silver glow.

"Do you have one?" I questioned curiously, as his white hair always covered his forehead.

For an answer, Helios lifted the hair away from his forehead and revealed an orangish rusty sun-colored circle with a dot in the middle. Although it was simple, there were intricate details I could see closely. Just then, his insignia transformed so that there was a circle with what looked to be wings growing outside (A:N/ Search up winged sun for picture). He let his hair fall back down so that it brushed his eyes.

"I think I shall go now; perhaps the girls are awake and wondering where I am." I told Helios as I got up and brushed a few dirt pieces on my dress.

"Alright. I shall see you at the ball," Helios smiled to eagerly.

I smiled back before walking away. I rubbed my arms, realizing that the goosebumps have not died away. I started to feel cold and empty on the inside, and my breathing became quicker. I felt my heart beating faster than before, and my bones began to feel like jello.

_'...the owner shall love that they are supposed to hate; and the people that are hated will attack without wait...'_ the line vibrated against my head along with a few other lines. I sharply inhale, kind of seeing how that line was pertaining to the present. _'Should the two groups clash, chaos will reign; over all the galaxies and the cosmos, darkness will remain.' _

Suddenly, my side started to hurt unbearably, and my heart felt as though it were made of heavy iron.

As I walked into the palace, I briskly made my way to my room, wanting to avoid any confrontation with any guards or any other people, for that matter. Once I opened the door to my room, I could see all my friends look up with a relieved face.

"My Princess!" Venus gasped, running over to me and giving me a big hug. "What in the gods' name? Where the hell were you?" She looked at me.

"Don't ever do that to us, Princess!" Mars slapped my head lightly as she scolded me.

"I'm sorry, guys." I apologized.

"When we woke up, you were gone and we couldn't find you anywhere! We became extremely worried for your safety!" Jupiter hugged me as well, then Mercury.

I explained to them what had gone on as they were sleeping. But, while I did, my mind became preoccupied with the words of that prophecy, and all the darkness in Beryl's heart. I could not concentrate on my surroundings as much as I wanted to, and somewhere inside of me, I felt incomplete and yearning for something that was out of my grasp. Have I ever felt this way before? I have felt incomplete -with food- but I've never fully realized just how incomplete I felt.

Did that mean I was the possessor of the Silver Crystal? Did that mean I could be the one to possess such great power? Did that mean I was the one to unleash a darkness among the cosmos?

* * *

><p><strong>~Later on~<strong>

"You look gorgeous, my princess," Mercury smiled genuinely. She wore a navy blue dress that brightened her eyes dramatically. She wore a little bit of makeup, and wore some raindrop earrings. Mercury looked amazingly beautiful for a bookworm.

"Thanks," I try to smile as I slightly fluff my dress at the bottom. My dress was a nice silky white that was slightly fluffy and puffed as it reached my waist, like Mercury's. There were a few moonstone pearls at the waist and around some areas of the dress to add more detail. Spiral earrings fell down my ears, and I wore a little bit of makeup. I did not put so much on; i just made myself look simple, but still elegant.

Mars wore a fiery red dress that made her stood out like a thorn on a rose. Her dress was red and equally fluffy, along with red gloves and bloody ruby earrings. She will soon become the envy of Beryl and every other girl in the room.

Jupiter's dress was a dark green with some light green stitching to add to the details. She wore her signature rose studs, and a slight bit of green eye shadowing and pink blush. She, too, wore long green gloves.

Venus wore a dress that was a bit of a dark orange. It was fluffy, like all of ours, and had amazing small details to the dress. Venus put on some makeup and some dark rust earrings.

All of my friends looked amazingly gorgeous. Endymion's guards would be drooling over them within a second of seeing them.

A knock at the door brought out attentions together, and in came Helios. Helios wore his same priestly outfit, yet it was more elegant and formal than his other priest outfit.

"Well, don't you princess look as beautiful as ever?" he smiles, closing the door.

"Helios, is there any news of the ambush?" Jupiter questioned curiously as she allowed her high ponytail to fall into cascading waves along her shoulder.

"That is the problem," he creased his delicate eyebrows. "I have not heard about any other attacks. It seems as though Prince Janus has ceased fire. But, the King and Queen are not taking chances on allowing the princess to return. We will stay until it is safe," he explained to us.

"And how long do you suppose that will be?" Mars inquired, letting her long braided hair fall down her side elegantly.

"Perhaps a couple of more days. When Pegasus recuperates, he will be able to go back and help our people." Helios murmured.

All of us nod in understanding. Within a few minutes, all of us stand up after getting ready for who-knows-how long. Helios smiled once more, as if he never got tired of doing so. "Shall we go?"

All of us nod and walk out of our room. We followed Helios, making our way down to the party where we would probably be the first people there. While the rest of the girls talked with one another, I stay quiet. I do not know why, but after waking up today, I have felt tired and drained of energy. Also, a lot is going on with me, so I am unable to focus clearly.

Just then, I spied a painting that catches my eye. It is of my ancestor, Queen Celene II I believe, along with another man.

"Helios, what is this?" I questioned, gazing up.

Helios stopped and looked at me. Lowering his voice, he replied, "That is your ancestor, Queen Celene II with the King of Earth at that time, King Gaea."

"Is she the one that had a relationship with the king of Earth?" I lowered my voice as well.

"Yes, that is. She fell in love with him, he fell in love with her, but they had no children. They were quite happy with one another."

"Why did they have no children?"

"They were already married to someone else." Helios whispered. "They loved each other, but they knew if they went against their kingdom, a war would sprout. And, during that time, the people of Earth attacked us. Queen Celene II used her powers and the power of the Silver Crystal to keep Earth from ever finding out about the outside world. In her honor, your ancestors changed the royal name from Celene to Serenity, because of her name. On Earth, they changed it from Gaea to Endymion because of his suicide after learning of Queen Celene II's death."

I nodded in understanding. Woah. I was pretty close to being related to Prince Endymion. That would have been really terrible for me.

"Let us go, they are waiting," Helios motioned for us to continue.

The six of us walked down the halls and down a couple of stairs till we reached a large room with a large chandelier hanging. There were tables near the walls with stacks of food piled high, and a lot of guests - which was not what I expected.

"Serena!" a voice called out to us, and I could see Queen Terra walking towards up with a smile that instantly brightened the room.

"Queen Terra," the girls and I bow to show respect.

"Well, aren't you young ladies looking gorgeous. It was so nice of Endymion to invite all of you to this ball. I welcome you, and I hope you enjoy yourselves. Oh, please excuse me; I have guests to attend to," she gives us each a kiss on the cheek before leaving to some other ladies entering the ball.

"Serena!" I heard Beryl's voice call out to me, and my heart freezes a bit.

"Good evening, Princess Beryl," all of us bow slightly to show our respect.

"You guys look amazing," she smiles, but I could see right through that. I could feel her jealousy rage off of her like an onion's chemical components to make our eyes water. Her aura was dark and a bit evil looking, and I slightly backed away to avoid being consumed by her darkness.

"You look beautiful as well, Princess Beryl." Mercury flashed a smile that could swoon over anyone.

"Thank you, Amy. If you'll excuse me, I must go." She lightly brushes me, but within that light contact, I could feel her unbearable hatred and anger towards me. I shivered and held onto Mars for support.

"Serena, what is wrong?"

"Princess Beryl is the problem," Venus lowered her voice. "I could feel her hatred towards us radiate like the sun. We must be careful around her and make sure that we do not provoke her."

"Especially since she works with Queen Metalia," Jupiter added in.

"It would be best to stay away from her and avoid a confrontation." Mars murmured.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a special date tonight," I promote proudly. "And his name is, 'Food,'" I walked away from the girls and towards the table. Because most of the girls were not eating anything and practically starving themselves, the food was free for me to eat. I grabbed a plate and stuffed it with food and other delicious edible stuff.

Just then, the room became silent instantly, and I turned to see that Endymion had made his way in the room. I nearly dropped my plate when I saw him.

Endymion wore a handsome suit and tie with a rose in the pocket and a cape flowing in the back. It was made of such fine silk and detailed stitching, and as I saw him walk in with it on, I thought for a moment my heart stopped. The way the lights reflected off of his peachish skin... the way he slightly glowed with a gold aura as he walked in... the way he walked with such grace and dignity... the way he looked - all of it made me stop and feel as though I was in heaven.

He stopped walking in the middle of the room, and as the musicians started to play their instruments, Beryl -obviously- stepped up to be the first to dance with Endymion. A few other men stepped out, along with other women who danced with them.

Typical. This bachelorette party was like my bachelor party back at home. I sighed, taking a bite of my food and enjoying the delicious flavors combining together. I continued to eat for sometime, indifferent to all the dancing and all the stares I was receiving. Occasionally, a man would ask for me to dance, but I was not in the mood to dance. Nevertheless, I had nothing to do, so I decided to dance and kill some time before I could go back home.

After dancing with some number of men, I walked back to the dessert table and took a bite of something brown colored and super delicious. I cannot believe I have lived my whole life without this -what did Endymion call it? Chocolate? Such a weird name- piece of dessert. I instantly fell in love with it the first time I ate it, and I have been going on a chocolate craving for the days I have been here.

"May I have this dance?" another man asked me, and I agreed despite my aching feet.

Both of us walked onto the dance floor, where I saw Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars dancing with Endymion's guards, clearly enjoying themselves. Both of us bowed before starting to dance. As we danced, I looked up at the night through the window, seeing the gorgeous moon shining brightly. My heart swelled, aching and longing for home.

Just then, both of us stopped dancing when Endymion interrupted us.

"May I?" he gazed at me with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He stared at me for a long time, as if for the first time seeing me.

"Of course," the man left.

Endymion was quick to grab me in his arms, and both of us started dancing.

"You look amazing tonight, Serena," Endymion continued to stare at me, as if I was a rare and precious jewel.

"I suppose," I don't meet his eyes, as the words of the prophecy echo in my mind. Instead, I look down to watch the movement of our feet, despite the fact that I could dance without even thinking about it.

"I'm glad you came tonight," he smiled genuinely. "I was afraid that you would skip out on this party, and it would become a boring event to attend."

"It would be rude of me to deny your request," I replied, looking up to him. I saw that he was attempting to hide his blush. I looked at my hand, afraid that he could feel my heart beating rapidly.

"Are you acquaintance with the food table?" he joked as we did a dramatic spin.

"Yes, I am. We've built an amazing relationship in the short amount of time." I joked back, and both of us lightly laughed.

"Well, at least you are eating. The girls that I dance with look as though they have not eaten for days." Endymion explained. "I do not mean to be so rude, but I would like to have a girl that at least eats something and doesn't starve herself just to impress someone."

"Well, Prince Endymion, you should be glad to know that I have no intention to impress you or anything like that. I eat because I am hungry, or because I want to."

Endymion smiled, and took a deep breath. "You know, my real name is Darien." he looked at me with some different emotions swirling in his eyes. "You can call me Darien, I don't mind it at all,"

I blushed at his suggestion. Using a royal family's real name was someone used if you were really close to them, or if you... loved them. What did that mean? I didn't dwell on that anymore because of all that I had on my mind, and I continued to dance with him gracefully and with swift movements. It felt as though I melted into his arms as we danced, and it seemed as though time stopped just for us.

I do not know how long we danced, but after a long time, Endymion whispered, "Hey, meet me at the balcony within five minutes, okay?" his voice resonated in my ear.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Surprise," he smiled at me so beautifully that Rei's red dress would be in second place for redness. I quickly got out of his arms and disappeared into the crowd, making sure I wasn't seen as I walked out onto the balcony.

Once I got out, I took a deep breath and felt the coolness of the night cool me down gently. I clutched my heart, feeling a spiral of emotions inside of me. What was I feeling? Was this what love was like? Over the days I have spent with Endymion, we have gotten closer to one another. He's shown to be more of honorable gentleman than I first thought he was, and that won me over greatly. Also, looks earn him some points from me, and...

Oh my god. I am falling for Endymion. I am falling for a person of earth, the group of people that my kin are against. I am in love with Endymion. I am the possessor of the Silver Crystal.

Just then, I felt a cold blade slip under my neck. I freeze up instantly as arms wrap around me, ready to hit me.

"Come with me, Princess Serenity, and your friends will be safe." the voice froze my bloodstream. Prince Janus.

* * *

><p>Please like and review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I panicked greatly. My blood pressure rose. I began to sweat. My bones shook on their own. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. Prince Janus used his magic to silence my voice. But, I forced myself to speak. I forced myself to yell.

"Janus!" I croaked. "Please don't!" my vocal chords became strained and damaged greatly the more I attempted to make noise.

"Silence, my princess. Your friends will be safe, if you know what is good for you." he commanded me. He gripped me tighter and made the knife slice through my skin so a stream of blood trickled down my neck.

Just then, I could feel my body being sliced through the rough wind. I felt stretched and pushed by a tough force. I realized that we were transporting to another location. I was leaving earth. Dammit - what would happen to my friends? They will be safe, yes, but worrying about me. I close my eyes, hoping that everyone of my friends would be okay and would be unharmed.

I felt my feet brush a familiar surface, and I realize we have landed on the moon, my home planet. I open my eyes and nearly cry in devastation.

The Moon Palace, a grand palace, almost castle-like setting was nearly demolished and destroyed. Everything around it laid in ruins and rubble. Everything was cracked and hard to walk in. I turned around to see the city below us, and nearly have my heart destroyed. A few fires still reign over the city, and the rubble that lays are the remains of what used to be houses. How many people have died? I choke back on the tears that threaten to fall down my eyes, wanting to remain strong in the face of my enemy. But, these are my people. These are innocent lives that have been killed. Innocent children... innocent lives...

"Princess Serenity, you will lead me to the location of the Silver Crystal." Janus commanded me roughly, holding my hands behind me and walking beside me. I could finally see him, and he looked like he slept well at night. Jerk.

I took a deep breath and nod at him. I walk up the stairs of what used to be my home, and as we near the large rubble blocking our way, Janus moves it aside instead of destroying. Why not rather destroy? It is much easier.

I walk inside the palace, desperate to know whether or not my parents, Luna, Artemis and everyone is okay. Where were they? Where they in here? Or were they stationed somewhere else?

"It is rumored that every child in the Royal Family is tested to see whether or not he or she is the true owner of the Silver Crystal for the past centuries." he broke the silence.

I raised my eyebrow. "How did you even know a person of the Selene bloodline could possess the Silver Crystal? How do you know of our customs?"

Janus didn't answer. Instead, he said, "I believe your parents are okay, Princess."

I looked at him with a bit of resentment. "And why should I believe you?"

He laughed a bit bitterly. "I am not saying you should believe me. But, it all depends on whether or not you want to believe what I have to say."

"Why are you doing this anyway? Working for Queen Metalia?" I asked with a bit of anger.

He smirked. "So, you are the visitor that Metalia has gotten. You know, she really does not like you because you have been eavesdropping."

"She doesn't have to." I murmured. "But, why are you working for her? What is your motive?" I turn a corner.

Janus sighed, but did not say anything. I suspected it was a private reason; either that, or he is too ashamed to say what he was really after.

We walk in silence for long minutes. We went down a couple of stairs, stairs only usable for those of the Royal Family. My ancestors made sure that only those of the Royal Family are able to have access to the Silver Crystal, and anyone else unaccompanied with a Royal member would be burned - or worse. I meet a door, a door which would separate us from the palace and the underground catacombs holding the Silver Crystal.

Janus slit my finger to get some blood, and dropped it onto the scanner. I then hovered my eye over another scanner, so it could read my retinal and other parts of my eye. Janus stepped back as a scanner underneath my feet appeared, scanning my body to make sure I was a Royal member.

Within a few minutes, the door opened, leading to a couple of stairs that were lit by torches on the wall. Janus pushed me down the stairs, but made sure I did not fall.

Just then, it seemed like he changed completely in the darkness of the dungeon. His skin became deathly pale, bags under his eyes sagged with blackness, his breathing became short and quick, and he looked as though he were going through hell.

"I have no motive for doing this, Princess Serenity." Janus whispered, as if he were afraid someone would hear him. "I am... I am under Metalia's control. She..." he sucked in a deep breath. "She threatened my galaxy. She threatened to kill all those that I love if I did not become part of her group. It happened first when I visited this Solar System, when I first met her, and then she seemed to... corrupt me during the ball. Forgive me... for doing that to you," Janus explained with great pain and sorrow.

"Prince Janus..." I whispered, feeling my heart swell with pain and sadness. He didn't want this at all. He was only forced to because Metalia promised to kill everyone he loved if he didn't.

"My whole galaxy was threatened; innocent lives would be killed because of me... Even I am not strong enough to go against her." he started trembling uncontrollably. "I would be better off dead than working with her. Do not feel sorry for me," he quickly said. "Rather, pity me, for not being strong enough to go against her."

"If she threatened to kill those that you love, then you have a reason to go with her. Would you rather go against her and watch your friends die than be with her and let your friends live?" I questioned back, looking at him with sadness.

"Yes, but you also watch their hatred and anger towards you when they realized that you have turned their back against them." Janus murmured, seeming on the verge of crying. "But... it is better that they live."

I lowered my eyes, feeling so terrible for Janus. I thought he would be the bad guy, but really, he's just trying to save those that he loves. Because of Queen Metalia, he's had to go against his galaxy, his friends, his family, his whole life, just to save those that he loves.

As I was about to say something, a bright light blinds my eyes. As the light dims slowly, I began to realize that there was a large room, and in the middle of the large room, there was a pillar that held the Silver Crystal. I felt a sudden draw to it, as though my body yearned for it. My eyes never left it's pure form, and I could feel my heart become faster and my skin sweat with nervousness. A few shining crystals laid here and there, and it looked like an easy journey.

If you were not of the Royal family.

As Janus was about to step, I stopped him. "Do you believe that it is this easy?" I questioned him.

He looked at me, a bit surprised.

"There are traps everywhere. One false move, and it could be over for you. Only a Moon family member knows how to maneuver through this path." I explained to him. "I need both of my hands free to do this." I say to him, as my vision becomes a little unfocused.

He cuts off the bounds that hold my hands together, and I rub my wrists a bit achingly. Redness lines my wrists, but I ignore it and focus on what was at hand.

I looked at the flooring of the tile, remembering the pattern my mother taught me when I was young. She trained me for this day to come, for the time when I would be able to venture into this room and see if I was the chosen one. When I was young and my mother told me about the legends of my ancestors being tested, I always thought they believed on false hope, and that I would not be chosen as the possessor. And yet, I always knew that something was missing from me. I felt drawn to the Silver Crystal like a mosquito to light, and I could feel as though it were drawn to me as well.

Carefully, I stepped down a few steps of the stair, and place my foot on one of the tiles gently. Nothing happens, and I sigh a breath of relief. "If any contact with a tile not towards the path of the pillar occurs, then the person will be electrified and barely alive to make it back." I murmured as I began to sweat. I lift up my dress in bunches so that I could see clearly and that no tile will have any contact.

I step onto the next ones, feeling my adrenaline glands work as hard as they can muster. So far, nothing bad has occurred, but I do not want to get my hopes up.

I continued to walk gently, maneuvering through different tiles leading from one way to another way. Although the path seemed as though it would not lead me to the pillar, it finally did after long minutes of waiting. Within yards of the Silver Crystal, I could see that it was becoming more and more drawn to me, pulsating with power and desperation to go back to their owner.

I, too, felt the same way. I became more and more drawn to it as I was walking. It was like I craved for it, and it's light filled the emptiness inside of me. As I walked closer to it, it became brighter and brighter as it's owner got closer and closer. Once I stepped on the last tile, the floor glowed, signaling it was safe to walk on any tile. Though, Prince Janus didn't take his chances, and stayed where he was.

I looked at the crystal. It was beautiful and bright, unlike anything I've ever seen. I was about to touch it when it glowed so brightly that I had to cover my eyes. Just then, I felt a hot, yet frosty sensation make contact with my body. I felt it go inside of me, filling up my body with light and warmth. I wanted to scream because of the painful contact, but it felt a bit pleasurable and nice. An uncomfortable sensation flooded my veins and blood stream, yet it felt calming and relaxing. I felt like tearing out my organs because of the torture occurring inside of me, but I also felt relief flood into them.

I grasped the pillar as I thought I was about to fall down, but instead, Prince Janus caught me.

"Princess Serenity," he breathed. "You are the possessor of the Silver Crystal." he breathed, as if astonished.

I knew what was going to happen next. He would take me to Metalia, where she would attempt to take control of me and use me to destroy the entire cosmos. But as of the moment, I was too dazed, disoriented, and weak to even disagree.

"Princess Serenity, now that you have become the holder of the Silver Crystal, I want you to get out of here."

"What?" I asked abruptly, astonished at what he said.

"You have to leave, now." he said with urgent eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look, Metalia does not know that only the Selene bloodline can be possible holders of the crystal. She was not the one planning this. I was. I knew you were the holder from the first time I met you, so I arranged this day so that you could possess the crystal and that Queen Metalia will not." Janus explained, walking me back to the stairs briskly. "Queen Metalia cannot know of this. I planned this out secretly. We should be lucky that Metalia does not even know that I am not leading armies."

"What are you doing?" I questioned him with worry as he grasped my shoulders.

"Metalia cannot find you, Princess. You must go back to Earth, and hide in safety, okay? Beware of Beryl; she is the one that truly works with Queen Metalia. Now that you have your full powers, it'll be easier to conceal them. You must hide and protect yourself from Metalia." he breathed heavily, looking around a bit scared. "For my sake, please go into hiding. Stay with your friends and with Helios."

"You are coming with me," I told him, feeling a loss of breath.

"I cannot,"

"Why not?"

"Metalia will become suspicious, and Beryl might find out. I must go back to Metalia."

"But if she finds out what you have done, you will be killed!" I gripped his clothing with worry and fear.

He smiled mournfully. "Then, I will have repaid for the sins I have committed."

"No, you can't do that Janus!" I beg him. No. No one was going to die. God-knows-how many people have been killed; there need not be anymore! "Janus, please don't do that!"

He smiled once more, stroking my hair. "You are truly pure of heart, Princess Serenity. You are able to still see the goodness in the worst of people."

"That's because you are good!" I told him, almost to tears. Even though I hadn't known Janus, except the assumption that he is an evil man, wanting power or just sex, he was an innocent life under the control of a horrid being. No one deserves that.

"You are truly worthy of the Silver Crystal." he smiled, bowing down and lightly pecking my hand. "It was an honor to know you, my princess,"

As I was about to protest, the crystal catacombs began to shudder and shake. Dust fell from the ceilings, as well as some ceiling parts threatening the sanction of this place. I felt the trembling of the ground, and the pillars began to crack. A deep and dark sensation was arriving, and it felt so evil and so inhumane.

"Dammit..." Janus cursed.

"...What?" I asked slowly, feeling as though the Silver Crystal was beginning to take it's effects on me. My vision became fuzzy and clustered, and I felt as though everything I ate at the party would come right back out. Pain shot inside of my body everywhere, and it was unbearable and searing hot, and yet freezing cold. I clung to Janus with one arm and clutched my chest tightly, feeling my lungs empty and desperate for air. "Janus..." I gasped before falling to the ground. I felt my cranium shatter, but it did not compare to the unbearable pain coursing through my bloodstream.

"...enity..." Janus' voice echos out as my vision becomes a blotchy black. The words of the prophecy replace his voice and bang against my head roughly until I believe going deaf is better than hearing this. It chills my spine and suffocates me. The last thing I saw was inhumane black creatures crowding the both of us, and Janus using his beautiful, powerful energy to keep them away. The last prayer I made was to keep Janus safe from harm.

* * *

><p><strong>~Endymion's POV, Meanwhile~<strong>

"I will be back," I promised to my mother, who looked at me a bit sternly.

"Endymion, abandoning your own party-"

"I'm not abandoning the party. I'm just... meeting with someone else." I told her.

"And who might this someone else be?" she raises her eyebrow.

"It's Serena," I finally told her, hoping she would get off my back.

Her eyes brighten at that name. "Oh, you're meeting Serena! She's such a sweet girl, you know? She's my favorite." my mother winked at me in 'that' way. "You know, ever since she's come over, I've noticed that you have started to smile more." her eyes softened. "I've seen you laughing, and I've seen you be happy. It melts my heart to see you so happy, Endymion."

"I will see you later, mother," I quickly turned around and made my way to the balcony, where the girl of my dreams awaited for me. When I saw her the first time in here, I nearly thought I would die. She was so beautiful, so pure, so innocent. I nearly fell when I saw her. I couldn't even control my blush; I hoped she didn't feel my heart rate while we were dancing. Gods... when we were dancing, I thought we were in heaven. I could feel her body melt into mine, and all I wanted to do at that moment was hold her and protect her. Just protect her from all the evil, and give her all the love I had.

It is true that ever since I saw Serena, I've become more happier and expressed more emotions. At least, that is what my guards and family tell me. Whenever I'm with Serena, I feel... happy and glad that she is around.

So, as I neared the balcony, I had to remind myself to breathe. My hands became sweaty, and my throat dried. Was this what it was like to feel in love? I took a deep breath, plucked up the courage, and walked out on the balcony to see Serena.

"Serena?" I questioned. No answer. "Serena?" I questioned more loudly. Where was she? I began to get nervous. I used my powers to sense her presence, but I sensed none anywhere It was like she vanished - she wasn't anywhere in the vicinity of this palace. My heart began to race faster. I looked all over the balcony to see where she could be. She wasn't anywhere. My throat tightened at that revelation. I saw her go in, but I never saw her come out. I ran over to the edge, and looked to see where she was. But no such luck. I looked behind me, and something caught my eye. A few drops of blood.

My blood pressure rose to the extreme. But, thinking for the best, I calmly walked back in and looked for Helios. When I saw him, standing by the wall calmly, I walked towards him.

When he saw me, his eyes brightened, and he bowed. "Prince Endymion, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," I lied. "Helios, have you seen Serena?"

"Wasn't she at the table?" he asked calmly, but I could see alarm in his eyes.

"No, I asked her to meet me at the balcony. I saw her go out, but she never came back in." I could hear the shakiness of my voice.

"Are you sure?" he stiffened.

"Yes. I am wondering where she is. I used my magic to scan her presence, but... I couldn't sense her anywhere."

Helios' eyes widened, but he calmed down. "May I?" he relaxed his body and checked for her presence the way I did with my magic. After a few minutes of intense and unbearable waiting, Helios came back and started to shake uncontrollably.

"I... I cannot find her." his voice shook and his eyes had fear in them. This state that Helios was in surprised me greatly; usually, he was calm and relaxing during situations like this. But, he was literally shaking and sweating.

"It's okay... it's okay..." I breathed to myself.

"Endymion," Helios gripped my shoulders tightly. "For the time being, stay by Beryl's side. I will search for Serena, okay?"

"No, I will help you." I argued.

Helios creased his eyebrows. "My prince, your parents will be disappointed if you leave-"

"I do not care. Serena is lost. We cannot find her anywhere - it's like she just vanished, like a mirage. You expect me to wait beside Beryl and hope that you will find her? I cannot even think without wondering where she is, Helios." I growled a bit.

Helios put his hand through his hair, as if stressed. By the way Helios was acting, it seemed as though Serena was more than just a girl to him. They seemed closer, ever since she came here, she's been close to him. Not that I'm jealous or anything.

"Endymion, please." he looked at me with such serious eyes that I thought they were cutting through my own. "I understand you have feelings for Prin- Serena. But, you must stay here."

"I cannot stay here, Helios." I protested.

"Endymion, I am serious. It would benefit if you were to stay here." he stared into my eyes in a manner so chilling that I began to believe it. Yes... Helios would find Serena. I should trust Helios. Mother and Father would be disappointed if I left...

"...Okay..." I whispered, unable to shake the uneasiness I was feeling.

"Good," Helios' eyes flickered, and backed off. "Now, I will search for Serena while you are here, okay? You will stay here until the party is over, when you will go back to your room and sleep."

"Okay," I answered, lowering my eyes.

"Enjoy the party," Helios patted me on the shoulder before turning around towards Serena's friends, who were dancing with my friends. He interrupted Mina's dancing with Malachite, and after a few seconds of listening, Mina's eyes widened wide. Her eyes watered, but she stayed composed and took a deep breath. Helios told the others, who tried to compose themselves at the news.

I turned my back around and walked out to the balcony. I shut the door tightly, wanting all noise to disappear. I wanted all that horrid noise to disappear. I wanted the people to go away. I wanted to be alone. I walked over to the railing and gripped it roughly. I nearly broke it off due to my stress and worry. Serena, where are you? I cannot find you anywhere at all!

I looked up to the moon in all it's glory and heavenly aura. I thought about the stories my mother told... about the king and queen ruling on the moon... about the prosperous Silver Kingdom... Serena said that could be a possibility of life on other planets besides this.

I took a deep breath and paced around the balcony. I was unable to sit, for I was too worried. I was unable to breath, because I was afraid. I walked around more, summoning some of my magic to help calm me down. I lit a small golden ball and tossed it into the air. Once it was in the air, it circled around me in a calming and soothing manner. I tried to relax as the magic circled me. It worked for some time, but eventually, my worriedness got the better of me.

"Endymion?" a voice asked me, and I groaned inwardly.

"Yes, Beryl?" I questioned, containing my annoyance.

"Are you okay?" she questioned me worriedly.

"I am fine. I just have a slight headache." I murmured.

"Would you like some tea to soothe it out?" she offered.

"No thank you, Beryl. But, it is very kind of you," I whispered, trying to massage the headache away. "I think I just need some time to be alone."

"Oh, okay," her smile faltered, and she closed the door, leaving me alone back in solitude and silence.

I gripped pieces of my hair in frustration. Why was I so worried over Serena? Why was I stressing out this much over her? Was this what love feels like? Was this what it was like to care for someone so much?

I tried to take a deep breath at the realization that I was having a panic attack. I slowly breathed, attempting to calm down the rage beating of my heart. I put my hands on my knees, hoping the shaking would eventually stop. I willed myself to calm down, and willed my body to relax even if it would kill me.

When I met Serena, everything changed. I started to smile more often because she made me laugh. I started to become more happier because she gave me that feeling inside of me. With Serena, I felt like a part of me has been returned back to me. She made me feel so happy and so loved; I don't want her to disappear. She was the only great thing that has happened to me in my life.

I looked up at the stars and gazed at them in a daze. I will myself to sleep, hoping I would be able to endure the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>~Serenity's POV, two days later~<strong>

I woke up abruptly, sweating profusely yet feeling shivering cold on the inside. My breathing was abnormal and quick, my heart rate uncontrollably fast, and my body in unbearably torturing pain. I felt bruises throb against my body, and my migraine keeping me conscious with pain. When I tried to open my eyes, it was dark and easy to look at, but sounds in the distance ached against my ears.

I sat up slowly, looking around my surroundings. I was on a simple bed with a blanket covering me. The furniture was mostly dark blue, with a few gold accents here and there. I clutched my chest tightly as I felt pain swell in there, and I laid back down, moaning with pain and agony.

"Princess," a soft voice whispered.

I forced my eyes to open once more as the light blinded me. Through my eye lashes, I could see a beautiful teenager. She had short sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a long navy dress, complimenting her figure beautifully. She walked over to the bed I was sleeping on, and sits on it. Her insignia of Uranus glowed with a navy blue; it was a horizontal line with two lines on the ends and a line in the middle line, there was a circle on the below the horizontal like. (A/N: see Uranus astronomical symbol).

"Princess," she touched me softly. With that touch, I felt some relief inside of me.

I choked a gasp, shivering and shaking uncontrollably. Every inch of me was covered with pain, yet I could do nothing about it. I just wanted it to stop.

"Princess Serenity,"

I moved my head to her as she looked at me. She smiled a bit as her mouth began to form words. "I am Princess Uranus. You are on the planet of Uranus at the moment."

"Princess... Uranus..." I breathed. I was on the planet of Uranus. I was in the battlefield zone.

"Shh... don't speak, my princess. You must rest. Now that you have been chosen by the Silver Crystal, it will take time for the Silver Crystal effects to die down. I have contacted Helios and the other princess, and they are on their way."

I continue to shiver though, tightening the blankets laying over my body.

"Princess, just go back to sleep..." she rubs my arm gently. Her voice then turns into a melodic tune, and she starts to sing to me a soft lullaby to allow me to go to sleep.

I continue to breath quickly, and I can sense her worry and concern over my well-being for me. I gripped her dress, scared to fall asleep for fear that I would see the darkness and be lost in evil and the void.

She calmly grasped my hand

"Princess Uranus," I hear Helios' voice arrive.

"Helios, she is here. But, be gentle. The Silver Crystal is doing more harm to her than good." Uranus doesn't leave my side as Helios walks over. He puts a warm hand on my sweating skin, and I feel a little warmer on the inside.

"Princess Serenity," he whispered gently in my ear.

I moaned in pain as response.

"Serenity!" my friends' voices blare into my ear, and I pulled my blanket hand over my ears. Everything became too loud for me and I just wanted it to go away.

"Be gentle," Uranus murmured.

Four hands touch my arm, and I relax a little. My friends are alright. They are here with me, and they are alright. I heard a few sobs coming from them, and I felt their worry and concern for me with each touch.

"We must let her go to sleep," Helios murmured to the rest. "I didn't realize the Silver Crystal would do this to her..."

"None of us knew it would do this to her," Uranus said to him.

"But, the Silver Crystal has to settle in. It hasn't been with it's true owner for thousands of years," Mercury explained.

What? What did that mean?

The hands get off my arm, except for Uranus'. I hear her voice sing once more, cooing me into a gentle and calming sleep. Her voice calmed down my jittery nerves, and soon, I fell back into a sleep.

Did that mean that everyone knew I was destined to have the Silver Crystal?


	11. Chapter 11

**~Days Later~**

"...renity is fine. Though, she is in pain, and the Silver Crystal is weakening her by the minute. I do not know how long this will continue on for her..." Uranus' voice spoke to another person.

The migraine woke me up. The speaking voice sound like a mix of different voices set on a high volume. Still, every part of my body continued to ache and torture me deeply. I gasped for air, feeling very deprived of oxygen, when I coughed some blood profusely and started to wheeze greatly. I felt as though I was living on the sun due to the sweat under the blankets, and yet I tightened the wrap because of how freezing I felt inside. I opened my eyes gently, only so I could see through my eyelashes.

I could see a beautiful woman, with wavy turquoise hair and calming sea green eyes. Her dress matched her hair, and she looked so calm and serene. Next to her stood a girl with blunt bangs and dark hair reaching a little over her shoulder. She wore a purple dress, and her eyes were a dark, yet nice amethyst. Next to her was another woman with long olive green hair, nicely tanned skin, and omniscient magenta eyes. She wore a black dress that completed her look. I looked at the insignia on their foreheads, and realized that it was Princess Neptune, Princess Saturn, and Princess Pluto.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found that my mouth was dry and parched.

"Princess Serenity," Neptune walked over and stroked my face. "Rest, okay?"

"The Silver Crystal is attempting to adjust to your body. It has not seen its owner for thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands of years. It will take some time to adjust." Pluto smiled hopefully.

Nevertheless, I stayed awake and murmured a question. "...Helios?" my throat feels swollen.

"Helios and your friends have returned to Earth under Queen Serenity's orders." Uranus explained. "She did not want to cause suspicion among the people of Earth, so she sent them back. We planned to transport you to Earth in safety, but you were in too much pain to even move."

I sucked in a breath, feeling like my vision was going fuzzy.

Just then, the shaking of the room I was in alerted my senses. Dust and ceiling particles fell from the high ceiling, and the outer planet princesses looked at one another with worry and fear.

"We should not have brought her here; it is dangerous for her to be here." Pluto murmured. "I can feel them making their way towards the palace."

"Yes, but the other armies are retreating; I do not know what Janus is up to, but his armies are retreating, and they make up seventy-five percent of this ambush." Neptune explained.

"It would be safer to get her to Earth with Helios; he can watch over her and heal her there." Saturn murmured.

Just then, another shake of the room frightened me for some reason. The shakes did not stop, and the booms became louder and closer. This ambush caused me to have a panic attack. My chest tightened. My body started to shake. I felt like I was going to die. Were my parents okay? Were Luna and Artemis alright? Is Janus okay? Will we make it through this ambush? Will we all survive? Will I be the death of everyone.

"Princess," Uranus clutched my shaking hand, and I did my very best to not cry.

"I can feel the armies attempting to break into this castle. I believe they sense a great power here, and believe that it will help Queen Metalia," Saturn murmured.

"She is having a panic attack," Neptune walked in front of me and got on her knees. She felt my head and attempted to soothe me with words of healing, but it seemed like it backfired. "She mustn't be here any longer. The stress of the Silver Crystal as well as this ambush is stressing her out. We must get her back to Earth,"

"You guys go," Pluto said. Just then, in her hand appeared a long, graceful staff with a large garnet orb on the top of it. The Garnet Rod. A powerful object to possess, able to appear as though time has frozen. With flicker of her eyes, she transformed from her black gown to a sort of sailor outfit. She wore a black miniskirt with a few time keys around her waist, a black bow on her chest, long black boots, and long white sleeves. Her warrior form: Sailor Pluto.

Saturn did the same thing. Her staff appeared, long with scythe looking object at the end. The Silence Glaive. Capable of mass destruction. With a flicker of her eyes, she transformed into her warrior form, Sailor Saturn. She wore a sailor outfit with a dark red bow, petal like sleeves, a dark purple skirt and small cape attached to the bow, along with dark purple stiletto boots .

Both of their astrological planet symbols glowed on their head. and they emitted an aura of fear and determination.

"Both of us will see what the problem is; I must go back to the gates to help with my parents against the incoming armies."

"Just get the Princess into safety. We will hold them off as long as we can." Saturn attempted to smile at me, but my vision was becoming blotchy. I moaned in pain, and suppressed a cry.

"She is in no shape to move her body," Uranus murmured. She and Neptune transformed into their warrior form with their astrological symbols glowing fiercely against their skin. "We'll get her back, but it's going to be a rough ride."

Uranus scooped me up in her arms, and I bit my lips at the sudden contact. It hurt greatly, but I attempted to ignore it. She unsheathed her jeweled sword, the Space Sword, and held it as she carried me.

The castle shook greatly, and I felt a dark evil power threatening to consume me with each shake. I clung to Uranus with fear as she started to run a different direction than Pluto and Saturn. Neptune ran alongside Uranus, seeming to be in sync with her as they ran. They ran through hallways and whispered words of magic, setting traps and locking doors shut to buy some time for us.

"It's okay, Princess," Neptune looked at me reassuringly. I knew that the people of the outer planet were much fiercer and stronger than those of the inner planets, but I was still scared. My panic attack did not subside one bit.

When Uranus and Neptune broke through a door on the opposite side of where the evil presence was, they paused for a moment. I could feel in front of them a battlefield, a place of war occurring. I closed my halfway closed eyes, not wanting to see the damage done.

"Dammit... there is no way we can get her out of here without seeming suspicious." Uranus cursed.

"I have an idea," I couldn't see Neptune's face, but I could tells she had a grin on her face. She whispered words of magic, and from what I could hear, there were at least three horses that appeared. One of them, I could feel, was Pegasus.

"These horses will get us to Earth, but we must be quick."

I could feel Pegasus' nuzzle against my cheek, but I cringed at the touch.

"Hurry up, Pluto and Saturn cannot defend all of them." I opened my eyes to see Uranus set me on top of Pegasus, whom I clung to tightly. I saw Neptune and Uranus mount the other winged horses.

"Pegasus, get the Princess to Earth; avoid enemies at all cost!" Neptune commanded Pegasus, who neighed in agreement. With a kick of his feet, Pegasus dashed off and flapped his wings, taking off into the air, into space. I clutched Pegasus tightly before blacking out.

* * *

><p>A nudge of a nuzzle woke me up, and I opened my heavy eyelids to see Pegasus laying next to me, as if waiting for me to wake up.<p>

"Pegasus..." I moaned in pain, still having a blotchy vision and still disoriented. My hands brushed against a familiar feeling... grass. I was on Earth. Perhaps I was safe.

But what of Uranus and Neptune? Are they okay? I looked at Pegasus' fur, and could see some damage done to him. What happened while I blacked out?

Pegasus nudged me once more, signaling me that we had to get to Helios.

Weakly, I gripped strands of his fur. I slowly moved my body, despite all the pain shooting in my body because of this damned crystal. I shifted half of my weight uneasily and hopelessly. But, that was enough for Pegasus to move his wing and slide me onto his body. Somehow, I could tell that Pegasus was uneasy with the extra weight; his muscles shook and he slightly fell, but caught himself. He straightened himself out, before starting to walk a bit fast.

Within a few minutes, Pegasus started to run across the land at fast speeds. I didn't know how far away we were from Helios and my friends, but from Pegasus' running I could tell we were pretty far.

My body was hunched over as I continued to cling to Pegasus with my panic attack still in motion. With each shake from the ride, my body felt like it was burning in a freezing ice. I took deep breaths, despite blood forming in my mouth, and I just clutched Pegasus, hoping to get there soon.

Pegasus continued to ride at his speed, but I could tell he was getting tired and strained. Yet, he knew how important it was for me to get to Helios, for me to get better.

Hours passed by, and within each hour, I passed out for at least thirty minutes. Pegasus continued to run despite his tiredness. I do not know how long we traveled, but it felt like for miles we traveled. Pegasus was too weak to send a signal to Helios, I could tell, and he was too weak to use his wings.

As the sun began to set, Pegasus willed his last use of strength and burst through the land with speed so fast that everything around us was just a blur. I clung him more tightly, hoping to not fall off.

Within those few minutes of shooting through the land, Pegasus finally made it to the Golden Kingdom. Once he stepped from within the forest where Endymion and I traveled to and talked in, Pegasus nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

I fell off of Pegasus, as my panic attack started once again. I began to think on the way here that the Silver Crystal was giving me these panic attacks, or that I'm just becoming too stressed out. I gasped for air, feeling deprived of it for the nth time that day. Blood filled my throat, and I coughed out some more pints of bloods, making me look ghostly pale.

I didn't know how, but somehow I sent a signal to Helios that we were out here. Within a few minutes, I could see himself running over here in a panic.

"Serena!" He called out my name, falling to his knees with wide rusty orange eyes. Concern was written all over his face. He held my shaking hand as I clutched my chest, coughing up more blood and feeling so scared and like death was upon me.

"Serena?" Mercury's face filled my vision, and I clutched her hand as well. Soon, all my friends appeared in the picture, and I felt a little better. But still scared.

"She's having panic attacks; perhaps the Silver Crystal is causing this," Mercury murmured, chanting words of healing to calm me down. But, like with Neptune, they backfired.

"She has to rest. Now that she is safe, she can rest with ease." Helios whispered calmly, but I could tell he was scared for me.

"Why is the Silver Crystal doing this to her?" Mars questioned with tears in her eyes. Venus, too, had tears in her eyes.

"Sleep, Princess. We will take care of you," Jupiter told me. I continued to shake, but I just nodded as my teeth chattered and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>A colorful blur filled my vision as I could feel myself near a dark and evil presence. My eyesight sharpened, and when I took another look, I saw that I was in a room of a castle, with high arches and pillars, as well as marble tiles. Looking closer, I could see a dark mass of an undeveloped figure, with only a face to show it was alive. Janus stood in front of it, as well as Beryl and... another person... Adonis!<em>

_'Janus!' the sound of Queen Metalia resonated from the dark mass._

_'Yes, my queen?'_

_'You worthless scum! You bastard! How dare you defy me!"_

_'And how have I defied you?' Janus questioned calmly. All of the sudden he was slammed against the wall roughly. I heard his cranium crack, and saw blood pooling from his head._

_'Don't you dare_ qu_estion me! I know you were conspiring against me! Beryl has told me that you are the one who broke through to the Silver Crystal, the thing I need to win this battle!' Metalia threw him against another wall._

_Janus gasped as he coughed out blood. 'I have done no-'_

_Metalia brought him closer until he was inches away from her, and emitted an aura of evil consumption. Her form became bigger as she became angrier. 'Where is the Silver Crystal? I know you know who it belongs to. Tell me! Or I will kill everyone you love in your precious Andromeda kingdom!'_

_Janus laughed a bit psychopathically. 'Go ahead, your majesty. They have all abandoned me, so I present no feelings for them. You can kill them one by one, but by killing them, you are destroying precious power you can use.' he lied through his teeth, but I knew he did so in order to save the people of his galaxy. With a ball of intense energy in his hand, he slammed it against Metalia, who screamed at the contact. That impact allowed Janus to fly a few yards back away from Metalia._

_'You ignorant bastard!' Metalia roared with rage. She unleashed a dark spiral in his direction. Janus shielded himself with light blue wall. Because of that, the spiral ricocheted into Metalia's direction, hitting her with the same energy. Metalia attacked with quick black starbolts. Janus dodged them easily, using his magic to deflect them. He even caught one of them and sent it to Beryl. Metalia grew in size with her anger. She enshrouded Janus in a black cloak hoping to control him. Janus groaned in pain, but used his power to produce a human form that grew to shatter Metalia's power._

_'You will regret this day, prince!' Metalia growled with vicious ferocity. She took out her hand and wrapped it around Janus. Janus attempted to break free, but Beryl chanted words restricting his power. Metalia thrummed with such evil and darkness, that it spread from her hand to Janus. The Prince of the Andromeda Galaxy widened his eyes, seeming to be in pain. Metalia laughed maniaclly. Janus turned white. His eye balls popped and blood spurted everywhere. His skin started burning, and his veins throbbed and palpitated. His hair became frail, to the point that it seeming disappeared. Janus' skin started to fall off easily. His veins popped as well, and his blood vessels burned off easily. His muscles swelled and throbbed, turning black until they, too, exploded and slumped to the floor. All that was left was his skeleton. Metalia turned the bones until they were black as a raven. Inside the bones, where the organs were protected, they exploded with blood and other unidentifiable liquids. Janus, or what was left of Janus, crumpled to the ground, with the skin and other liquids._

_'Let this be a lesson!' Metalia roared, looking at Adonis and Beryl. 'You defy me, you are digging your own grave!'_

_'Yes, Queen Metalia,' Adonis and Beryl bowed._

_I looked at what was left of Janus with horror and fear. This was probably the least of Queen Metalia's power. Who knew what else she could do? Janus... Prince Janus... Why? _

_Metalia growled, facing my direction. 'Who is there? Show yourself coward!' She shot rays of darkness and evil at me, and I felt as though I would die with the shadows themselves._

* * *

><p><strong>~Few Weeks Later~<strong>

I woke up on a soft bed, feeling less pain than I did the last few days. I looked at my surroundings slowly, still dealing with a slight migraine. I felt better inside of me, but I still felt weird and tormented.

I could tell that this was a room of Helios', because of all the warm colors and the suns laying around. On the couches, I could see my friends sleeping peacefully, and then, I could see... Endymion's guards laying around them. And then, Endymion sleeping close to me.

I sat up slowly, careful to not trigger anything sudden. I coughed quietly, careful to not wake them up. I held my head, massaging it slowly to allow circulation through my head and reduce the headache. I looked around for water, and saw it laying on the table beside me. I picked it up and took giant gulps of it, realizing how dehydrated I was.

When I was done drinking, I rested against the bed, taking silent breaths. I still needed more rest, but I couldn't rest anymore. I had questions for my friends; and since I was up and better than days ago, I needed answers.

Did everyone know I was destined to have the Silver Crystal? Is that why they kept me from Earth? Am I the one to unleash chaos? Why me...? Why was everyone getting hurt because of me? First my parents... then Janus... then Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto... Pegasus...

Janus... Prince Janus. Tears welled my eyes at the horrifying and distraught nightmare. Janus died by the hands of Queen Metalia; Janus, the prince who wanted to protect those he loved; Janus, the one who wanted to protect the Silver Crystal from Metalia; Janus, the man who died just to keep me secret...

And then, another panic attack started. I shook with no control, and felt scared and worried and alone. I held back my tears, wanting to be strong for the people of my kingdom. Janus has died... who else do I know has died because of me? My parents? Luna? Artemis? Uranus? Neptune? Saturn? Pluto? I choked a sob as I shook uncontrollably. I gripped my hair with stress and sadness.

I was feeling so alone right now... the past weeks, my friends had been spending a bit more time with the guards, and although I was happy for them, I began to feel so alone... my parents and Luna and Artemis were gone fighting... Helios was too busy with Metalia... I just felt scared and alone at the moment.

"...Serena?" Endymion stirred, whispering my name.

I gasped, and looked at him. Quickly, I pushed back the tears. Endymion had been with me and helped to ease the loneliness, but I couldn't tell him about my dilemma...

He got to his knees and looked at me with relief and happiness. "Thank heavens you are okay," he held my shaking hand with a beautiful smile that stopped my heart. But I quickly took it back. No. I couldn't love him. I can't love him. I can't cause destruction for my kingdom. I can't let him get killed because of me. "I was so worried; Helios told me that you were abducted and suffered with beatings." not even the words he spoke could explain the worry, the fear, the loss, the depression he went through my disappearance. He looked like he got no sleep, and his skin sagged a bit and was a bit pale.

"...Yeah..." I whispered, hugging myself.

"Do you... want to tell me what happened? If you're uneasy talking about it, then I understand."

"No, it's fine." Great. Now, I would have to make up a story. "I was... outside, waiting for you when someone came and captured me." I explained with a strained voice, almost loosing it. "They blindfolded me and threw me in the cart. It felt like for hours they drove, when they stopped. I was taken out and given to some other guy, and then thrown in another cart. I think I was sold as a sex slave. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and I tried to break free, but they beat me up. They put me up to be autioned off..." I paused to think up what would happen next. "I was sold to this creepy guy, and I was taken to his mansion. When he wasn't looking, I quickly got away from him. Helios found me then afterwards." I was a natural at lying.

Darien looked as though he were going to kill someone. His knuckles nearly ripped through his skin. "Are you okay?" he questioned calmly, gritting through his teeth, noticing my shaking.

"Fine..." I lied, becoming overwhelmed with so many things.

"Serena, I promise you, I will find your abductors and put him to justice," he said with such anger in his eyes.

I hugged my knees, feeling so many confusing emotions for him. The logical part of my mind told me it would be too dangerous to love a person of Earth, a person that I am supposed to hate, a person mentioned in the prophecy. But, the emotional side of my mind told me that he was the one for me, that he truly loved me, that I truly did have feelings for him.

"Serena," he held my shaking hand once more with such delicacy and tender.

"Endymion..." I whispered.

He smiled so beautifully that I looked away because I was afraid he would catch my blush. "Serena, I told you that you can call me Darien. I want you to call me by my real name, and not some princely title that my ancestor was named."

"I..." I was at a loss for words. "Okay..."

"You are scared. I can tell..."

I shook my head, but the shaking of my body told him different. I was scared beyond belief. I was scared for my friends. I was scared for my family. I was scared for the fate of this universe. I was scared of Metalia. And yet I could tell him nothing about it. "I am not scared at all. I'm just... feeling a loss of blood, that is all." I lied to him.

He laughed to sooth me. "I know you're scared, Serena. But, everything is going to be fine." He tried to smile for me, wanting to reassure me. "I'm here to protect you, along with your friends and my guards. We will protect you, okay? I will always be here for you. I won't ever abandon you."

I lowered my head as I continued to feel my chest tighten uneasily. But, as his touch lingered, on my hand, the sensation started to cease and smooth away. "I'm not scared. I'm just tired... that is all." I continue to lie.

"Serena..." his voice was like soft feathers attempting to encase me in a haven where I was safe. "It's okay," When I looked to him, I saw that he was leaning in closer, attempting to close the distance between us. He looked deeply into my eyes, and I could see only one emotion in his eyes: love. His lips barely parted, and I realized what he was doing quickly enough, and froze.

He realized how my body froze, and quickly stopped himself. "Forgive me, Serena, for being so forward. I will not do that again unless I have your permission." he leaned away from me and lowered his head, seeming to be ashamed of his actions.

I do not know how, but the words seemed to flow from my emotions, "...Can you just hold me for now?" I questioned as tears began to form my eyes. Everything became too overwhelming for me to handle, and all I wanted to do was just cry it out.

"Of course," Endymion sat on the bed and gentle wrapped his arms around me. As soon as my head fell onto his chest, I could feel warmth and protection resonating from his body. His arms wrapped tighter around me, and although I cringed and felt scared at the touch, it also relaxed me and made me less scared. He pecked the top of my head with light strokes, so it felt like a feather was brushing against my head. And as he had done so, I knew that I had betrayed my kingdom and possibly unleashed a dormant evil.

_"...renity, I love you..."_

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, it was the afternoon. My friends were not there, which freaked me out. Quickly, I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. Hesitantly, I pushed myself up and caught myself as I was about to fall. Getting the circulation in my legs, I slowly walked to the door to find where my friends were.<p>

As I started to open the door, I heard all of them talking in the main room.

"We should have put more watch over her..." I heard Venus sounding disappotinted with herself. "I was caught up with my selfish desires, that I forgot that my kingdom, and the people that I serve come first."

"We were all caught up in selfish desires, Venus," Mars murmured. "I should've been there by her side... I should have set rules and regulations when we went to Earth... I should've done that." she sounded disappointed.

"We must watch her more closely. The agents of darkness will probably be searching for her. We must also train her. Her training back then and her training now will become a huge leap for her." Helios murmured. "But for now, she cannot work. If she loses any strength while the Silver Crystal is still adjusting, it will most likely kill her. This Silver Crystal... I had no idea it would do this much damage to her."

When he said that, I took a good look at my body for the first time and gasped. There were dark black bruises coating different parts of my body, as well as deep bloody gashes that were bandaged but still bleeding. I had dark red blisters in a few places, as well as some burn marks where I was touched. My veins stood out like a rabbit in a wolf pack, and I was deathly pale. What the hell was happening to me?

"If I didn't know any better, then I would've thought that this Silver Crystal was attempting to kill her because she is not its true owner." Jupiter whispered.

"No, Serenity is the true owner of the Silver Crystal. It was decreed to those kingdoms of the Milky Way Galaxy that she would one day possess the Silver Crystal, and destroy an evil that would terrorize us. However, the prophecy is what scares me," Mercury explained.

"Metalia may be strong, but she is not as strong as the Silver Crystal is. That is why she wants the crystal, so she may be able to destroy it - which is very unlikely to happen, or take control of the person who possesses it. Either way, she will not win." Helios stated confidently.

"How are you so sure?" Mars questioned.

"I just know it." Helios replied.

"Poor Serena..." Venus murmured. "She's having to suffer through with this, and yet we were not by her side before."

"When do you think we should tell her the truth?" Jupiter asked quietly.

"Not now, Jupiter." Helios looked at her. "As of the moment, she must rest. She is very vulnerable at the moment, anything could kill her. If she gets another panic attack... We must keep her protected and well under control while the Silver Crystal attempts to adjust to her body."

I walked back to the bed and sat back down. I hunched over in another burst of pain, gripping pieces of my hair.

If my friends knew that I was decreed to possess the Silver Crystal, and yet they kept that from me all these years, what other secrets have they kept about me?


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, before you guys consider skipping this part, I just want to say:

Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, and reviewing my story! it really does motivate me to continue this, and I promise you that this story will not disappoint you.

Okay, now you may continue. I do not own Sailor Moon! if i did, I would be rich, and wouldn't be writing fanfic.

* * *

><p>"Princess!" I didn't hear the others coming into my room, so them arriving in here surprised me a bit. "Are you okay?" they questioned me as they sit around me.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" Helios questioned me as he got on his knee and took my hand, looking at my palm. "You have been in and out of a comatose states these past weeks. You are still weak, and your body is taking too much damage."

"So I've noticed," I murmured.

"How is your head?" Mars questioned in a motherly tone, stroking my hair.

"Fantastic." I murmur sarcastically as I fell on my back. "Did you guys know I was destined to have the Silver Crystal?" I asked them, putting my hand over my eyes as the late began to make my eyes water.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, and it gave me an uneasy feeling inside.

"You overheard our conversation," Helios more likely stated this than questioned me. He lifted me back up so I sat up straight, and when I threatened him that I would lie back down on the bed, he gave me a stern look, but with amused eyes. "Princess, I must re-bandage your wounds,"

I sat straight up, and let him take the bandages off of me. They revealed deep gashes that still bled, and as he touched them, I cringed at the sudden contact.

"Yes, we knew you were destined to have the Silver Crystal." Mercury answered for all of them.

"On the day of your birth, it was decreed." Helios continued, wiping away the blood that continued to pour out. "You were just a baby, but the words of the prophecy glowed against your skin. Perhaps you are able to see them now, but back then, the words glowed brightly against your skin for a few minutes before disappearing. That is how we knew that you were truly the owner, and could use it's power. Perhaps, when the Silver Crystal merged with you, it's owner, the prophecy reappeared once more on your skin."

I thought for a moment, thinking about that time I accepted the Silver Crystal. Everything was too bright for me to even see it, but I saw a glimpse some silver writing inscribed on my body.

"And you guys failed to tell me this?" I questioned as my tone became dangerously angry.

They didn't say anything, and instead, just looked at one another with fear and worry. Helios whispered something, and I could feel him trying to seal my would so less blood could spill. But, it backfired on him, and if anything, it made my wound deeper and wider.

"Venus, please fetch some food. Take Jupiter with you; she needs something very high in..." he thought for a moment. "...something high in vitamins B6 and B12, Folate, and Iron. Oh, and we'll be needing ice to reduce the swelling."

Jupiter and Venus nod, and quickly dash off towards Endymion's palace.

"What else have you guys not told me about?" I asked as he tightly wrapped the bandaged around me, almost cutting off my circulation.

"Mars, start a fire," he motioned towards the fireplace, which was empty save for the burnt wood. "Mercury, see if you can get the circulation moving. That is basically all we have not told you." he paused before continuing. "While you are still awake, do you mind if I ask what happened to you?"

"I don't mind." I recalled the memory before continuing. "I was... out on the balcony. For fresh air." I lied, not wanting them to actually know what happened before.

Helios looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, as if he knew that wasn't the real reason. He looked back down and just shook his head. "Mercury, while Jupiter and Venus are getting the ice, I need you to freeze your hand and place it against her bruises. Continue,"

So I told Helios of what happened to me during my absence. About Janus' kidnapping of me, his confession, the acceptance of the Silver Crystal and how he helped me to escape.

"He helped you escape?" Mars questioned me.

"Yeah. He said he knew I was to have the Silver Crystal when he first met me, and he planned that day to make sure Metalia couldn't get her hands on it. And then, these demonic beings came and ambushed us, but I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was in the Miranda Palace on the planet Uranus. I think..." I though deeply. "I think Janus put me on that planet."

"I suspected that much... I knew Janus wasn't a traitor," Helios murmured.

"You knew him?" Mercury inquired.

"Yes, I met him once. He was honorable, and loyal to his kingdom."

Talking about Janus made me remember that horrific nightmare. "...He's... he's dead now." I choked out, and everyone's eyes shoot towards mine.

"What do you mean?" Helios questioned.

"I saw Metalia kill him... in a dream I had. She killed him because she knew that he had given the Silver Crystal to me..." tears form my eyes.

Helios whispered a prayer for those who died, and Mercury, Mars, and I whispered it after him. I hoped Janus would be spared from the fires of hell. He only tried to help me, and he got killed for it.

"Princess, we're back," Jupiter and Venus walk back in with two trays of food. They set it on the bed, and I realize how hungry I was.

I grab the food and quickly stuff it in my mouth, not caring at all how I was supposed to eat as a royal; nor caring if anyone was watching.

"Princess, slow down!" Jupiter scolded me. "If you eat too fast, your stomach will be one more thing to worry about!"

"I haven't eaten for more than a week. I'm starving," I replied to Jupiter, continuing to eat. Although it wasn't desserts like chocolate or cake, the food was delicious nonetheless.

"May Janus rest in the Heavens above us..." Helios whispered more to himself.

"Is there any update on the ambush?" I inquired.

"Yes, actually." Mercury replied. "My parents have told me that the armies of the Andromeda galaxy are retreating. So far, no attacks have been reported for the past weeks you've been resting. Soon, we will be able to go back home."

My eyes lowered at those words. But, I have to go home. I have to be away from here. If there is any chance to prevent the prophecy from occurring, then I will do so.

"I hope we are able to get to your home soon, Princess." Helios murmured as he examined his blood-dipped hands. "You are needing serious treatment for these wounds. The healers on Earth would suspect something if they saw this."

Helios touched the gashes on my torso; I was about to say something when all of the sudden, I felt my ribs crack. I bit my lip sharply to not scream, but I still managed a short gasp and a squeal. "Dammit!"

"Princess!" the girls surrounded me.

"Her ribs have cracked... dammit, I shouldn't have done that!" Helios cursed at himself. As he touched me once more on the arm, I felt my arm crack, and I let out a short scream. Blood pooled my mouth, and I could feel my gashes bleeding once more, with much more blood loss. My bruises ached much more than necessary.

"What the hell is going on?" Mars held my back to hold me up, but I felt the bones in my upper back crack at the impact. I screamed in agony once more, but I ended up coughing up blood. My vision became blotchy and dizzy, and images flashed against my eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Venus yelled. "The touch is causing her bones to crack!"

I fell to the bed. That small impact made my whole back shatter. I screamed loudly, almost to tears. I pushed them back though, and instead continued to bite my lip. It caused more bleeding than necessary. By blood vessels started to boil inside of me, and I started sweating like a person on the sun. Though, I shivered and started shaking.

"She can stay here no longer," Jupiter looked to Helios. "She needs special help!"

"We cannot, Jupiter!" Helios looked at her. "I understand she needs help, but at this moment... this damned Silver Crystal is trying to kill her. Even though Janus' armies have retreated, that does not mean that Metalia is not on the loose. Besides, the Moon Palace is in ruins."

"What about our planets? The outer planets?"

"Your palaces are also destroyed. Being in the outer planets is too much of a risk. That is where enemies are at the moment."

"But they are retreating!" Venus looked at Helios.

"That does not mean they are not fighting," he remained calm, but I could tell he was worried and scared.

"What about other kingdoms of this galaxy?"

"It is too risky to transport her, anyways. At any moment, the transportation could kill her." Helios rubbed his temples, sitting on the bed I laid on. "I understand your worry for her-"

"No you don't!" Mars yelled, surprising everyone. "You don't know her as much as we do, Helios! She is our childhood friend, the only one who saw through the things we hated about ourselves in the past and turned them into things that we love about ourselves now!" Mars was on the verge of tears. Beside her, a plant lit on fire.

"You may have been her childhood friend, Helios," Venus started. "But, Serena is important to us! We can't just sit here and watch her suffer with this... this... this curse brought upon her! We can't let her suffer...!" Venus cried, falling to the floor.

"Serena is the only good thing in our lives, Helios. She's the light of everyone..." Jupiter cried. "If there is any risk of getting hurt just to make sure that Serena is in good hands, then we should take it!"

"Please don't let her suffer, Helios." Mercury wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please don't... I'd rather die than see her suffer..." Outside, clouds began to form and rain upon the Earth. Everyone's mood was affecting the weather.

"No, Helios would rather be safe and sound, letting Serena suffer, just to save this world!" Mars yelled, clearly steaming through her tears. "He doesn't give a damn about Serena the way we do!"

"Mars, that is not true," Helios was on the verge of tears.

Dammit... why was I the cause of everyone's suffering? Why am I the cause of it? Why? Why? Why does everyone have to suffer just because I'm in a little bit of pain...?

"If it is true, then why don't we get Serena to a better facility than this damned one on Earth?" her eyes screamed with wrath and fury.

"Because I don't want to risk her life!" Helios raised his voice.

"Well, you know, she's better off leaving this world than suffering with this cursed fate upon her!" Mars screamed, and the plant that was on fire exploded. She stormed out.

"Mars, wait!" the girls chased after her, knowing that if Mars was left alone, someone else would end up in the hospital. Either that, or there would be a huge forest fire.

Helios faced me with red eyes. "I must resolve this issue, Serena. Please, forgive me," his eyes flickered, and protective enchantments were placed all over my room. Helios walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

I pushed the tears that were forming in my eyes away. No... why was this happening? Why was everyone worrying about me? Why is this happening to them? They don't deserve this at all! A tear falls from my eye, but I could not push it away. I feared that if I even moved, every bone in my body would break once more.

Everything was silent in the house that Helios resided in. The clock ticked, signaling that seconds had gone by. The birds outside tweeted as soon as the rain went away. But, then, they quickly stopped.

I heard the door open, and my blood pressure rose. It wasn't the girls or Helios.

"Serena?" I heard Beryl's voice reach my ear, and my eyes widened.

"I'm in here," my voice became calm.

Beryl looked through the door, and smiled at me. As if she enjoyed watching me suffer in agonizing pain. "Are you okay? Prince Endymion told me that you were abducted."

"I'm fine..." I murmured. "I'm just in pain."

"Hopefully it will subside," she smiled, but I could tell that it was deadly fake.

I nod stiffly. Beryl looked at me with a tilt of her head, and her gorgeous black hair moved with her. It was like a raven black... a black that could consume you... a black that was everlasting and scary... a black that symbolized her powers...

"So, what was your life like before you came here?" Beryl started. "...Princess Serenity?"

At those words, I widened my eyes. Instinct took over. Beryl caught on. She shot an dark energy blast at me. I jumped out of the way before it could touch me. She stood up. Grinning like an evil maniac. I don't know how I was not feeling in pain at the moment.

"So, you have suspected me..."

"How do you know about me?" I questioned. "And how are you not-"

She grinned. "Your friend's protective enchantments are weak, just like he is feeling at the moment. And, I just found out about you, a few days ago. From a certain friend, you could say. More likely a co-worker," her eyes looked at me with such evil and hatred.

Walking through the doors was... Adonis! He grinned evilly, and was not the cute puppy like I knew him to be.

"Adonis! You bastard! How could you?" I questioned him.

He shot a ray of black energy at me. I dodged it quickly. Beryl sent star bolts at me. I dodged them using my arms and the magic I had. When Beryl summoned a small black energy charged ball in her hand, I knew what was going to happen. She pounced her hand in my direction, releasing an explosion of darkness and hatred in my direction. I jumped out the window, allowing glass to cut and stay in my skin. But the explosion sent me flying hundreds of feet from my original location. I landed near the forest.

I cracked my head and possibly shattered more of my bones -I need not mention the puncturing of my organs- but I felt no pain. Why was this happening?

Beryl and Adonis came walking towards me. I stood up quickly, realizing that strands of my blonde hair had fallen from my two buns. Nearly half of Helios' home was destroyed in the process, burning and exploding with fire.

"Adonis! Why are you doing this?" I questioned, wanting to buy some time for Helios or the girls to find me.

"It becomes easier to succumb to the darkness," he replied, looking at me with hatred-filled eyes. "When the one you love finds someone else to love,"

I realized he was talking about Venus. "You're jealous- How do you even know about Venus and Malachite?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do we have enough time?" he asked Beryl.

"Yes," she looked at me. "I'd like to see that look of grief when she hears of your betrayal; it satisfies me greatly."

Adonis looked at me. "I was sent from the planet Venus to help Prince Endymion. I was going to pose as a regular soldier, gaining his trust. But... I saw Princess Venus... with that..." he clenched his jaw. "That earthling..."

"And you went with Metalia because of that?" I questioned.

"She promised me she would spare Princess Venus, and we could both be with one another, like we should have!" Adonis narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm guess she did the same for you and... Endymion." I thought about it for a moment.

"She promised me she would spare no one but him if I worked for her. But then," her face turned to disgust, looking at me. "You showed up, flaunting your body around him, seducing him so he would fall for your... your slutty games. You stole him from me! My prince!"

"I never did such a thing!" I yelled at them. "He's the one that fell for me!"

"Shut your trap, bitch!" Beryl yelled. She sent out a black whip that encircled me. It ensnared me tightly, ripping my bandages and bleeding my bruises. With a curve of her lip, the whip electrocuted me. Black lightning shocked my body. I felt like I was falling into the darkness.

"Metalia, Adonis!... she will not spare the ones you love!" I screamed out to them, gritting through the pain. "She will kill everyone who gets in her way! She'll kill the both of you in the end! She is nothing but evil!"

"You know nothing of Metalia!" Beryl shouted. "How could you? You were born with everything in this world... she was born with nothing! She was born out of nothing! She was nothing! How could you possibly know of her?"

Adonis summoned a huge black avatar that was ten times his size. The avatar's hand extend out to me, grabbing my neck. It chocked me, and destroyed my body with bodiless energy and dark matter. I suffocated. I fell into the darkness. I felt like my body was being ripped apart. I felt like my body would explode. I felt like my body would becoming nothing...

I did not know what happened. My adrenaline glands, which were probably the main culprits since Beryl attacked me the first time, kicked in. My adrenaline glands subdued the pain inside of me when Beryl first attacked me. The glands also subdued the pain that Beryl and Adonis sent inside of me. I used my magic to break free of their grip. I fell to the ground as they were sent backwards.

On the ground, I quickly got up. Beryl and Adonis became dangerously angry. Beryl sent disks of evil at my direction. I used my hands to break them, using fighting skills. Adonis sent waves of dark matter in my way. I dodged them by ducking. I continued to dodge their attacks. Their attacks changed every few seconds. They began to get closer to me. I was becoming weak. Their attacks became stronger. I summoned a large shield to protect me. Beryl revealed deadly swords in her hands, filled with poison and dark matter.

She struck her swords against my shield, and I did my best to hold the shield up. She filled more of power through the swords. Janus struck black lightning bolts against my shield. I screamed as my shield fell and the power knocked me to the ground. I quickly stood up in time to dodge a black fire bolt at me.

As soon as both of them sent balls of mass energy in my direction, my true power kicked in. Everything slowed down. I summoned a ball of silver energy in both of my hands, which filled with mass, dangerous energy. As their attacks came closer, I brought my hands from behind me and attacked. Blasts of silver energy exploded against the black. The impact created a sonic boom, and blasted Adonis and Beryl away from me. My power destroyed their energy.

Smoke rose all around us, creating a little arena for us to fight, if thought that way. The ground was ashy and black. A few fires sprouted here and there. Beryl raised her head and gaped in surprise.

"No... you cannot..." she stuttered. "The owner of the Silver Crystal!"

"I am the owner!" I creased my eyebrows. Igniting in my palms were silver flames, to make me look dangerous. I probably looked scary with half of my hair out of it's buns, my ripped up dress, the fires and smoke around me, and the menacing look I gave them. Just then, silver words glowed against my skin, and shined brightly. The words of the prophecy...

Beryl growled. She got up. She sent her palms forth, releasing bursts of continuous, flowing energy. I, too, did the same. The impact of the two powers created a connection: silver connecting with the black. The impact created multiple sonic booms, as well as explosions in the air. I used more of my energy, causing Beryl's power to be overpowered by mine and making her angrier.

She shot quick rays and bolts of energy in my direction. I dodged some. One of them, I took and sent it back in her direction. On another one, I slammed my palm against it. That caused a huge black like dome to float over Beryl as her energy scattered.

Adonis came to, and sent a rope of power in my direction. I caught it. I quickly used it as a whip and ensnared the both of them. Before I could do anything else, they got out of it, to my surprise.

I ran into the forest quickly. My instincts continued to run my brain. I ran through the trees. I could hear them behind me, cursing me. We had a magic battle. Beryl tried to shoot me down. I attempted to get her, but I was running away from them. It was difficult. The trees and thorns cut my face. They tangled and ripped parts of my hair. They could probably find me because of the prophecy still shining on my body.

Adonis sent a beam of magic in my direction, also using trees to block my path. They almost fell down upon me. But, I used my powers to slice through them before they could hit me. I could sense their power growing closer to me; it was either my adrenal glands or the Silver Crystal that sensed it. Or, maybe it was the fact that the Silver Crystal enhanced my adrenal glands to sense it. Whatever it was, I sent another ball of mass energy in the direction. As soon as it made contact with Beryl's and Adonis', it created another explosion, destroying a part of the forest. The ground shook a little at that contact.

I quickly made it to the other side of the forest, and took a deep breath. I heard footsteps approaching. Out of the smoke came Adonis and Beryl. Both looked like they fought against a lion. Their hair was like a crow's nest, and they were marked with scars.

"Give it up, Serenity!" Beryl growled at me. Before I could react, she and Adonis electrocuted me. I bit my lip to not scream, but the pain was regrettable. I produced a shield over myself to protect myself. A few lighting bolts still shocked me. I got burns and scratches all over me, in addition to the gashes that became deeper and the bruises that got blacker.

I fell to the ground, about to get up and still attack. But then, a large wave of water washed over them, stopping their final attack on me. Lightning bolts of white energy then attacked them, dancing on the water, and when they were mixed fire, it became deadly. Adonis and Beryl were hit. When they were trying to regain their composure, a gold chain of hearts ensnared them, electrocuting them as well as paralyzing them of their magic.

I looked to the source, and saw all of my friends in their warrior forms, save for Helios.

"Guys!" I breathed, and then felt the pain of my body attack me once more. I became paralyzed as soon as my body calmed down. The silver words disappeared from my body as I fell back down.

"Serena!" the girls ran over to me.

The battle I had just fought probably damaged more of my body than needed to be. Already I felt as though every bone in my body was damaged greatly, and I felt such a great amount of blood loss.

"Serena!" Helios came over with such worried eyes.

I couldn't even speak. My mouth was so parched. I felt so drained of energy.

"You should have not fought that battle, idiot!" Mars scolded me as she put down her bow and arrow.

"You have lost too much energy as a result of that battle." Helios murmured. "We must get her back to the Moon. I will send a message to Queen Serenity to quickly rebuild the Moon Palace. If not, we will stay on another planet..."

I coughed, feeling as though dying would be better.

"Get Beryl and Adonis," Helios focused his eyes on me.

"They're gone!" Jupiter widened her eyes.

Helios sighed, clearly disappointed. "As long as Serena is okay, then it's fine."

"It is a good thing that her adrenaline glands kicked in and helped to stop the pain... she probably would have not been able to fight at all..." Mercury murmured, as her glasses scanned my body.

"I hope Queen Serenity is okay... She is probably worried about you at the moment..."

I creased my eyebrows. Why were they only worrying about my mother? I mean, yes, she is the true heir to the throne and that she married my dad, an outsider, but what about my father? Did they not care?

"What about my father?" I questioned them through a strained voice.

All of them looked at me with widened eyes.

"Serena..." Venus looked at me with worried eyes. "There is something we must tell you..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Days Later~<strong>

"Serena, you must eat something," Jupiter's voice told me at my door, but I don't listen.

My eyes are watery and puffy. My face red with tears and anguish. My body shaking and trembling in sorrow. My heart beating slower and slower.

My dad... my dad... gone from my life. I choked as more tears streamed my face. Why? Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to go now? My dad... the one who always played with me when mom was busy... My dad... the one who always loved and cared for me like any normal parent would... My dad... the one who helped me whenever I was sad or lonely... My dad... the one that had been killed by Metalia's demonic beings...

I continued to cry, feeling so much pain in my heart. The pain was greater than that of what my body was physically taking because of the Silver Crystal. I gripped pieces of my hair, putting my hands over my eyes to avoid looking at the destructive light around me.

Ever since I learned about my father's death, I hadn't come out of this room at all. I stayed in here, in shock, sorrow, and solitude. Needless to say, this anguish caused more physical harm to my body.

I blinked away the tears that caught onto my long eyelashes, remembering memories of my father and I together. My father and I running through the palace when I was young. My father and I eating together because mom was busy. My father and I in the training room, where he trained me in combat as well as magic. My father and I looking at different suitors for me. My father and I, looking at each other one last time before my departure to Earth weeks ago.

I sucked in a breath, hugging myself tightly. I wanted to disappear now. Everyone who has died, it is because of me. All because of the need to protect me so badly. All my fault that they are now dead. Because of this damned curse upon me! Why did they not just let me die? It is what I deserve with so much deaths caused by me.

The knock on the door did not move me at all. The girls and Helios had been trying for days to get me to eat. But, they had not been successful at all.

"Serena," Venus' soft voice twitched my ear. "We are preparing to depart Earth. Please get yourself ready," that is all she says. I sat there for a few minutes before finally getting up.

* * *

><p>As I walk out the door, the sunlight hit my eyes sharply. It was hard enough for me to walk on my own; I had to be careful, and I had to use my own magic just to dull the pain so I could will myself to walk.<p>

"Serena!" Endymion's voice made my head move up. I see him walking this way, with depressed and disappointed eyes. "How are you fe- Are you okay?" his eyes widened as he saw me.

"I'm fine," I spoke, not realizing just how hoarse my voice was.

He creased his eyebrows, not believing me at all. "I understand that you do not trust me enough to handle the truth about what is going on with you. And... I can wait. if we ever meet again. I... I wish you could stay." He whispered.

"I must go," I whispered back to him, not meeting his eyes at all.

"I understand..." he murmured, seeming to be on the verge of crying. He brushed my fingers playfully, attempting to smile through his saddened face. "But, before you go, I must give you two things, actually three things."

I looked up at him. "I cannot possibly accept such gifts from-"

He smiled at me hopefully. Underneath his cloak, he drew out a locket. Not just any ordinary locket. It was a locket held by gold crystal chains that sparkled in the light. The locket itself was in the shape of a star, which could open up. The necklace seemed to be sprinkled with magic of happiness and love.

"This, I want you to keep it." He whispered, placing it in my palm and curling my fingers around it.

"Endymion-" he put his finger on my lip.

"My second gift," he took his finger off. Without expecting it, Endymion leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was gently, warm, and full of love and happiness. His lips and his brushed softly against mine, giving me such a thing I have never really felt before, as well as unyielding love and lust for me.

His lips left mine after a few minutes, and he smiled at me sadly. "Forgive me for doing such an act without your permission, Serena."

I just stared at him with a blush on my face. My heart beat rapidly, and although I didn't want to admit it, my body and my mind began to feel a little better as he kissed me.

"My third gift," he started. "It is something that I can show you, but you cannot see it."

"W-What?" I questioned, still flustered at his kiss.

"My third gift to you, Serena, is my heart." he paused, "I give to you my heart; all my love, all my happiness, it is yours. I do not care how far apart we are; I do not care if you have negative feelings towards me. My heart has, and always will, belong to you. Because I love you."

I stared at him, in shock. My lips trembled and my mouth became parch. I was unable to say anything to him.

But, he just smiled, as if he knew that would be the response. "Goodbye, Serena. I wish you a happy life." he gave me another kiss on the lips, murmuring 'I love you' once more before he left me. I stared at Endymion until he disappeared into his palace.

"Serena!" Helios called me.

I looked at him with my blushed face.

"It is time," Helios motioned for me to go into the forest. I did so, but with consciously doing so. "Last night, told the King and Queen that you are leaving because of..." His voice drifted away in my mind. My nerves worked on their own while my mind was in confusion. Endymion was in love with me? Why? No... I cannot love him back! No more people are going to die just because of me! I must stay on the moon, where I will be safe.

"She cannot transport herself home. She would drain more of her energy needing to be. She is already draining it just by subduing her pain." Helios murmured to the girls.

He put me in the middle of the circle, where I stood awkwardly. The girls and Helios joined hands with one another, focusing their power on transportation. I looked at the locket Endymion gave me, and cradled it with affection and care. I brushed my fingers against my lips, still feeling as though I would faint.

No! Stop thinking like that! You cannot fall in love with Endymion! He is an earthling, a person you are supposed to dislike. Do not fall in love with him! He wants you for nothing more than power or sex.

I tried to convince myself of that as I felt my body rip off the face of this planet.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**~Few Days Later~**

My mother sat next to me, stroking my hair gently as she watched my body adjust to the Silver Crystal with a pained expression across her face. First, she had to watch her husband be killed in front of her eyes and watch death slowly depart him from his world; now, she has to watch her daughter deal with a cursed object that is destroying every part in the body.

Luna and Artemis also sat at my side, not touching me for fear of what would happen should it happen.

"Serena," my mother whispered to me, and I slowly open my eyes. Even such simple tasks as blinking and moving have become difficult to muster. "The council is awaiting your arrival. I understand you are in pain, but-"

"I can go," I could barely talk. I just wanted this torment inside of me gone. I sat up and got to my feet, ignoring the Silver Crystal's effect on me. I started to walk slowly and gently, carefully making sure that no sudden movements would possibly kill me.

My mother, Luna, and Artemis surround me, making sure to catch me if I fall.

Helios told me that it would take a while for the effects of the Silver Crystal to go away because the Silver Crystal and I have been separate for thousands of year. But, I just want this thing out of me! It has caused nothing but deaths among this galaxy. The death of soldiers, the death of Janus, and the death of my father. And for what? Mass amounts of power - enough to destroy planets? This Silver Crystal is nothing but a curse. I see no purity in this object; it has caused me nothing but misery and torment, and worry from the people I love. I just want it out of me. I never asked for this crystal, nor this fate that I might bring upon my people.

I sighed as I look up to the closed doors. Behind these doors, the Royal Council was waiting for me, ready to get some answers out of my mouth. My mother told me to not think of them interrogating me, but rather gathering information in order to save the world. Still, I wasn't prepared.

The doors opened up, and I walked through to see six people, and Helios, sitting around a circular table in the 'military' room. Quotes are around 'military' because my people do not favor violence or having a military, but will use it in dire situations. The doors closed, and protective shields of magic were placed in every corner of the room, should any person over hear us.

My friends were also in here, but each of them were in every corner of this room, watching over us in their warrior form. They are skilled in the art of magic and combat, unlike me. Venus had her chain hanging on her hip, with roses as the chain links - she called it her Love Whip. Mars' bow hung around her arm, and her arrows hung behind her - her arrows were powerful, powerful enough to transform into a phoenix and create a huge forest fire. Mercury possessed her harp; although a harp wasn't dangerous, it could perform well: such as summoning a huge wave of water capable of boiling your skin off, freezing you to death, or killing you just by washing over you. And Jupiter wore her hair wreath around her head; it was capable of summoning nature to her will, as well as summoning bolts of lightning from the tips of her fingers.

"Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, welcome. Please, take a seat." a councilman stood up and motioned for my mother to sit as head at the table and me to the right of her.

I walked to my seat and sat down, thinking about how comfortable the table would look should I fall sleep.

"Thank you all for meeting me on such short notice." my mother said, greeting all the council people. "I have called this meeting in order to address the situation of Queen Metalia, and her growing power. In addition, my daughter will testify to her powers and her influence."

She took a pause before continuing. "These past months have not been well on the Solar System where my kingdom resides. In this system of planets, we have experienced the birth of a terrible evil: Queen Metalia. While she has grown stronger by the minute, it seems as though she rarely effects the other six ruling kingdoms. It is because she senses a greater power over here, a power that she will find useful in destroying the world and enshrouding the universe in a blanket of darkness: the Silver Crystal."

Everyone listens intently to my mother, who always seemed to be able to convince people greatly. Still, I am contemplating just going to sleep and waking up when it was my time to speak.

"These past weeks, we have received an ambush from another galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy, by none other than Prince Janus himself. While he seemed like a traitor towards his own kingdom as well as this one, he acted as a double agent. He assisted my daughter in her journey towards the Silver Crystal and helped her escape the catacombs on to the planet Uranus. However, my daughter has seen that Metalia has killed him. May he rest in the heavens for his brave actions against Metalia.

"After Janus' death, the armies have retreated, allowing us a little time to plan out how to find Metalia and stop her once and for all. She has killed so many soldiers with her demonic creatures, including my husband." she paused, taking a deep breath. "That is why I have gathered you all here today. I ask for your assistance, my councilmen,"

"How do you know what your daughter says is true?" a councilman questioned my mother with a raise of the eyebrow.

"That is what I have been investigating," Helios stood up, speaking. "Since the first time that Princess Serenity has been having these visions of Queen Metalia, I have been searching for an answer as to why she could do so. It was then I realized that the Holy Blade has been taken away."

Everyone looks at Helios with a bit of shock. The Holy Blade? What is the Holy Blade?

"The Holy Blade is a sword that dwells within the Magellan Castle on Venus. It is one of the sacred items bestowed upon humanity, and is capable of denting diamonds. It's purpose is to protect the possessor of the Silver Crystal, which is Princess Serenity. It was given to us at the same time the Silver Crystal was called upon humanity. This sword is made out of the same holy material made by the Silver Crystal, obviously stated in it's other name, 'Sword of the Mystical Silver Crystal.' I believe that the Silver Crystal and the Holy Blade have a sort of connection with each other. How it was stolen, you may ask? Adonis, the soldier living on Venus.

"I believe his jealousy of Princess Venus' affection for others but himself caused him to turn to Metalia and steal the sword. Thus, the new evil and chaotic energy and ownership reacted within the sword, allowing Princess Serenity to see these vision. And, allowing Princess Serenity to see through the sword." Helios explained.

No one said anything for a while. That is until one councilman said, "You expect us to believe this farce?"

Helios raised an eyebrow challengingly. "You want proof?"

"Yes, I do."

"Fine. Princess Serenity, please," Helios held out his hand. I looked to my mom confusingly; she looks at me reassuringly.

"Serenity, we understand you are dealing with a lot at the moment," a councilman started with the blankest of sympathies."But, we must have the proof."

I grip my hands with anger; I don't want their sympathy. It's just fake and means nothing. I've dealt with that for the past days, and every day since the funeral, I've just wanted to scream at them and leave this planet along with all my worries. But, I took a deep breath and slowly stand up. Ignoring the pain, I walked to Helios. He took my hand gently and walked me over to the middle of the room. I stood there awkwardly, under a dim light.

I inhaled a deep breath, but hissed as I feel my bone protrude my lung.

"Stand still," Helios murmured. He started murmuring a chant slowly and carefully; just then, I realized what the chant was for.

I screamed at the invasive protrusion inside of my head as different memories fell to my eyes. Memories of Earth, of Endymion and I, of my friends and I, of my parents being with me, of the different suitors... they exploded into my mind and my eyes. I felt more intrusion of my mind, and every memory that I kept secret floods to their eyes. The invasion was horrible and disgusting; I felt violated and exposed as if I were naked. They saw everything of me, every day I lived, every loving memory I cherished, every shameful secret I kept... And then, the visions of Metalia flood to their eyes, as well as the memory of Janus, and Beryl and Adonis fighting against me.

That's when the invasion stopped. I gasped for air, realizing that I fell to the floor, and my mother was holding me tightly. I started to shake with no control, and keep my eyes closed. I didn't want to see anyone. All my darkest memories - now they knew. Especially the kiss between Endymion and I, as well as those nights we spent with one another. Now, they knew.

"Shh, shh, it's okay..." my mother stroked my hair.

"Is that proof enough?" Helios questioned.

The councilman huffed, but he had a look of belief on his face.

"As you can see, Queen Metalia is a threat to not just this galaxy, but the other galaxies as well. Metalia is no being to mess with. Through these weeks, I've been investigating her, and finding bits and pieces of information. She resides on the Sun, the place where she was born from a single solar flare. She is nothing but evil and darkness. She is basically Chaos in one of it's rare forms,"

Everyone gasped at this.

"Chaos is the origins of this universe. It was what the universe was like before life; there was nothing. It is the opposite of the cosmos. It is the ultimate expression of nothingness in this universe; perhaps it wishes to be one with the universe like before. It never had anything to represent life, it never became anything. This Queen Metalia is basically it's incarnation. We must form together and defeat Queen Metalia." Helios explained.

"But, why would she need the Silver Crystal?" someone questioned.

"The Silver Crystal is one of the most powerful objects in the universe. It is basically life and everything within life, like the cosmos. Perhaps that is why she wants it."

"Then, what is your plan to approach this situation?" another questioned.

* * *

><p>I laid in bed in my room alone, save for Pegasus, while my mother and Helios discuss their plan to stop Queen Metalia, and while my friends are on guard in that room to make sure nothing surpasses it's barriers.<p>

My mother insisted I leave because of the pain of the intrusion and the pain of the Silver Crystal inside of me. So, I wasn't able to hear of their plan to attack Queen Metalia and put a stop to her. Helios suggested that I have Pegasus look after me, and I could do nothing about it.

In all honesty, we knew nothing about this Queen Metalia except for a few things: one, she exists on the sun; two, she can manipulate the emotions of people and use them to her advantage; three, she wants the Silver Crystal; four, she has the Holy Blade, which is supposed to protect me; and five, she is the embodiment of Chaos. She is chaos.

I rubbed my head, feeling dizzy, but I attempted to relax.

How would all of them plan to defeat Metalia with such information?

Pegasus stood up on all fours and walked to me, nudging his white nose at my face. I smiled, petting his face as he decided to rest near the ground next to me.

I sighed, shifting painfully to my side as I try to relax. But I can't relax with this damn thing inside of me! Why can't it just go away and leave me alone? I covered my mouth as I feel more bones inside of me breaking, and I am near in crying. But, I don't. I just sigh and relax, hoping that this adjustment would be over soon.

"It is not getting better, is it?" I heard a voice, and I crane my neck to see Princ- er, Sailor Pluto, because she was in her warrior form, walking towards me with her staff in her hand. She pet Pegasus gently, who nudged her playfully, before sitting beside me with her calm and wise magenta eyes.

"No, it isn't," I croaked. "Pluto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding the Gates?"

She smiled. "My mother and father suggested I should see you about this Silver Crystal problem."

"Did they actually let you do that?" I questioned worriedly.

She just giggled, which I didn't expect from a princess born of two great families line: the Kronos family line and the Hades family line (**A/N:** check explanation at bottom). I looked at her with a tilt of my head.

"Yes, actually, I asked for their permission to come and see you. Princess Serenity, I was grown up knowing that you are the bearer of the Silver Crystal; so, my parents made me study about it in case you are in need of any aid, just so the Moon and Pluto can have a better relationship with one another. Actually, all the princess born who knew that you were to bear the Silver Crystal were told to learn about the mysteries of the Silver Crystal. Although there was barely enough information, we still studied."

I sighed, feeling ashamed that everyone knew I was to have it, yet they never told me.

"Why was I never told about it?"

She lowered her eyes with sadness. "Because of the prophecy. Your parents were afraid that if you were to read the prophecy and learn about your fate when you took the Silver Crystal, they were afraid you would try to kill yourself to prevent it from happening."

"I would never-" I start, but Pluto stopped me.

"Princess Serenity, you are pure of heart. You are so much so that even if you were to cause someone pain, you will degrade yourself for doing so. You will go to the ends of the universe if it meant that someone would be happy. They noticed this of you as you grew up, that you were so selfless and so pure; they were afraid that if you knew you were destined to bring destruction and chaos, you would kill yourself."

I looked at Pluto with disbelief in my eyes.

"But, why would they save me? Why didn't they just kill me if I were to bring destruction?"

Pluto softened her eyes. "Because, even though it is a prophecy formed from the time the Silver Crystal was made, it doesn't mean that you will bring destruction. It is the outcome of a choice formed as to whether or not the people of Earth will clash with the people of the moon. Even if it might be your destiny, you have the power to control your own destiny. A prophecy is just the outcome of a choice made. It does not mean that you are destined to bring destruction and chaos, Serenity."

"But, aren't prophecies absolute?" I questioned, wiping the tears about to fall down my eyes.

"Prophecies are absolute. But, sometimes they can take on a double meaning. In my opinion, the prophecy states what will happen if the two groups of Earth and the moon clash together, that chaos will reign. To reign means to exercise power over the people; and, as long as that occurs, then the darkness and chaos will remain."

I looked up to her with hopeful eyes. As long as Queen Metalia has control over all the people, darkness and chaos will remain? "You think that is what it means?"

Pluto looked away. "Well, as my duty as a guardian of the Princess, I am not supposed to tell you this. But, as a friend, I am supposed to tell you." she smiled at the word friend, as did I.

"Thanks, Pluto." I smiled a bit hopefully, but I still do not want to get my hopes up. Perhaps she just told me that for comfort or something.

"So, the Silver Crystal is still damaging your body?" she questioned me.

"Yes," I murmured, motioning to the gashes I still have.

Pluto sighed, creasing her eyebrows. "It should not be doing this for this long. It should... unless..." she looked to the ceiling for a moment, thinking deeply. "Yes... of course, that could be the reason..."

"What is the reason?" I questioned as another bone punctures my organ.

"Princess Serenity," she looked at me with serious eyes. "Do you not like the Silver Crystal?"

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I believe that you have a dislike for the Silver Crystal." she started. "If that is the case, and you hate the Silver Crystal, it is possible that your body will reject it."

"My body will reject it?" I inquired.

"Yes. You have a hate for the Silver Crystal, and so, because your mind has a strong control over the body, your hatred towards the Silver Crystal in your mind affects the way your body will take in this new profound energy. Your body will reject it, treat it as a foreign object, and start attacking it. But, the Silver Crystal knows that this is it's owner, and tries to get accepted into your body, but there is a war that wages on in your body."

I looked at her with a bit of shock.

"Why do you hate the Silver Crystal?" she asked, careful to not touch me.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell Pluto because I was afraid of what she might say. But, she already knew why the Silver Crystal is affecting me like this. "I hate the Silver Crystal because it causes nothing but deaths. First, Prince Janus was killed because he helped me to get it, and then my father died trying to protect me..." I choke when I said that. "It causes the people I love nothing but worry and fear for my safety... I just hate it. It feels like a curse rather than a gift..."

Pluto just looked at me with softened eyes, as if she could understand my pain. "Princess Serenity, I know I do not understand of what pain you are suffering with. But, you must stop fighting the Silver Crystal. You must accept that you are the possessor of the Silver Crystal. Yes, it brings pain and suffering; but, with pain and suffering come hope and happiness. That is the balance of the world, my princess. There can be no good without evil." she told me gently.

I didn't meet her eyes.

"You must stop fighting the Silver Crystal. Accept that you are the possessor, or you might be in pain all the time. That will cause more worry for your friends," she whispered, as if knowing that a headache began to handicap me hearing-wise. "Promise me that in the near future, you will accept it."

"I will try..." I murmured, lowering my eyes.

She smiled at me gently before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" I questioned her.

"I have told you everything that I have wanted to tell you," she smiled. For a daughter with both lines of Kronos and Hades running through her blood, she smiled a ton.

"Thank you, Pluto," I told her, attempting to smile for her.

She bowed. "The honor is mine, Princess Serenity, to be able to be there for you and help guide you." With a flicker of her eye, she ripped apart from the floor and went off towards her home planet.

I rested my head back against the pillow and think about what Pluto has told me. However, I did not get to far on those thoughts until a deep pain not from my body bruises my insides. It did come from my body, but it is hurting from somewhere else. Perhaps my soul?

It continued to hurt me, and I take deep breaths to control the pain. But, it didn't work.

Just then, Pegasus stood up abruptly and ran over to the balcony, breaking through the glass.

"Pegasus!" I yelled, running after him. As I walked through the balcony, narrowly avoiding the glass shards, Pegasus nudges to Earth. "Yes, it is a beautiful planet." I told him, stroking his long white mane.

But, Pegasus' eyes are urgent as he neighed toward the Earth. I looked at the Earth, and all of the sudden, I saw a black mirage swooshing past Mercury and Venus, landing onto Earth. It disappeared with immediate contact into Earth's atmosphere.

Something in my gut told me that this wasn't good. I needed to go to Earth. I have to go. Endymion is on that planet! That black mirage... it is Queen Metalia! I had to go.

Pegasus nudged me to get on his back, and I did so quickly. I didn't care if my mother or my friends stopped me; there were humans on that Earth that have no idea about Metalia, and they need protection. I can't just sit around and abandon them! I will not!

"Go Pegasus! Go to Earth!" I commanded him, and Pegasus does so without hesitation. He flapped his wings as he galloped off, flapping them so hard he created a slight boom as he took off. I clutched onto his mane tightly, and imagined the place of Endymion. I knew Pegasus could transport me there, but I want to try my magic in action. I murmured the transportation spell, despite the fact I didn't need it the last two times, and Pegasus and I shot through the atmosphere at extremely high speeds.

I felt my body being ripped apart and rearranged roughly. But, I could also feel Pegasus and I entering the atmosphere of Earth. We fall down to Earth at a fast rate, and Pegasus releases his wings to slow us down. We manage to slow down a little bit, and thankfully, Pegasus is able to slow down enough to gallop himself once we reached the ground.

I get off of Pegasus and clutched my chest. The feeling inside me became worse as soon as I touched the ground. I took deep breaths before looking around and seeing Endymion's palace. As well as black energy fighting against gold energy.

"Oh god..." I mumbled before running over through the thick forest. My adrenaline levels started to rise, and the pain inside of me started to disappear. I continue to run with Pegasus following me, his wings sharp enough to cut through the thickest of trees. I, on the other hand, had a hard time weaving through the trees.

When I made it to the edge of the forest, I see Beryl, Adonis, and Metalia's bodiless black form in front of Prince Endymion and his guards, who are shocked to see this.

I saw blood on their faces, and their uniforms are ripped apart. Adonis and Beryl, on the other hand, have not even a scratch on their face.

When I saw Metalia, my heart dropped. I could feel such evilness radiating off of her that I nearly vomited. She was coated and baked with such darkness and evil; only her red eyes and her mouth showed on her bodiless black form. I shivered at her dark aura, but Pegasus put a wing around me.

I didn't go up directly because I need to assess the situation and make sure that I don't expose myself to Endymion. Who knows how they will react?

"Who the hell are you?" Endymion growled.

"You mean your precious little girlfriend did not tell you?" Metalia spoke, and I thought I was going to faint. Her voice chilled my spine, and I thought my ears would bleed to death.

"What are you talking about? Beryl, please get away from her!" Endymion begged.

"No, Prince Endymion. She is mine," Queen Metalia told, wrapping a black arm around Beryl.

"Get away from her!" Endymion unsheathed his sword. "Whatever you do, don't you dare hurt her!"

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" Metalia questioned sarcastically. "It looks like your boyfriend now wants you back since his girlfriend is gone."

"That isn't true!" Endymion yelled. "Beryl, you are my childhood friend! I do not want you to be killed!"

Beryl widened her eyes. I saw a shield break in her eyes, and she looked as though she were no longer controlled by the darkness. "Endymion... is that true?" she questioned.

"Yes, Beryl," Endymion said calmly. "You are my childhood friend, and although we have separated, I do not want you to get hurt, or worse, killed. Please come back here,"

Metalia grew with rage at this, and a shield was mended in Beryl's eyes. "Liar..." her lips quivered. "You do not care about me! You only care about that bitch Serena!"

"Speaking of which," Adonis drew out a sword. I instantly knew: the Holy Blade. How dare he use the Holy Blade! That bastard! "Where is she?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" Malachite questioned calmly.

"Where is Serena?"

"Why do you need to know?" Endymion questioned.

"She carried something, something special. I need it." Metalia told them simply.

"She is off somewhere, perhaps the edge of this city," Zoycite told.

"I can feel that she is here," Beryl said.

I widened my eyes, and willed my energy levels to lower so I wouldn't be noticed too easily.

"Now, if you do not tell me where your precious girlfriend is, then I will have to resort to drastic measures." Metalia told with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"We do not know where she is!" Nephlite intervened. "She left days ago, alright?"

"Liar!" Metalia roared, and blasted black, chaotic energy in their direction. All of them attempted to shield themselves, but the chaotic energy was too much for them, and they fell to the ground, withering in pain and bleeding with agony.

Metalia continued to torment them, throwing them against trees and smashing them against once another.

Endymion stood up and blasted a beam of gold power in her direction. It hit Metalia, who screamed at the sudden contact. Endymion summoned a ball of mass amounts of destructive energy and hurled it at Metalia and the two, where it exploded on contact.

Metalia roared with rage, and Adonis summoned his black huge avatar to torment the guys. The guys defend themselves easily due to their training in magic, but Adonis had no training. He wasn't born with magic like the others were. Yet, he could summon great amounts of power.

Beryl unsheathed the dagger swords under her sleeves and began to fight against Endymion. All as this was going on, Metalia cackled at the chaos before her. I felt as though I would get sucked into her darkness and become nothing, but I took a deep breath and let the energy of the Silver Crystal flow through me to protect me.

Within a few minutes, Endymion and his guards are on the ground, gasping for air as they take their last breaths. No... that can't be. Endymion is stronger than that! He wields the power of the Golden Crystal, does he not? The crystal should be of more use; it is said to be another item that is powerful in this universe.

"Queen Metalia, do not kill him." Beryl stated to Metalia. "He wields the Golden Crystal."

"Is that so?" Metalia questioned. "If that is the case, then it will have to do. I will keep him as my prisoner while I search for the Silver Crystal."

"You're not taking us prisoners; not while we're still alive." Endymion stood up with fiery determination and will. That fueled his magic; as long as you had the strength and the will to fight, or either one, your magic will never fail you. Although Endymion might be weak, his will to fight is strong enough to heal him and revive him of strength.

"Then, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Metalia grinned. As she is about to shoot bomb-like balls of black chaotic energy and make contact with the Endymion and the guards, I quickly intervene.

I ran in front of the guys and summoned a large shield, protecting them as well as myself. Within that instant, as soon as both energies collided, a huge explosion knocked everyone away. I nearly got knocked away, but held my ground and used more of my crystal to ricochet the remaining energy balls away.

"Serena?" Endymion questioned with surprise and shock in his eyes, as far as I could tell.

"Well, well, well," Metalia started as I wiped the blood off my arms. "if it isn't our little favorite girl, Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon and Possessor of the Silver Crystal?"

With those words being said, I knew I had just destroyed everything my ancestors had tried to do to keep this secret from being found out by the people of Earth.

* * *

><p>OKay, so since Pluto in the manga is the basic time keeper, which Kronos is in Greek Mythology, and since she lives on Pluto, I decided it would be cool to make it so that she is from two lines: the Kronos line, and the Hades line. Like, her ancestor married someone from Saturn, making a great clash of two bloodlines. Thought of it just as a little idea.<p>

So... now they found out. I'm hoping by chapter 20 that this story will be done. I hope.

Well, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

"Metalia!" I raised my voice until it could be heard loud and clear. "Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!" I yelled, projecting my voice towards her. "This fight is between you and me!"

Her form wavered, and she slightly screamed at the sound of my voice. While she was attempting to reform herself, I quickly took the blade underneath the layers of my dress and slashed off the layers until I was wearing my dress a little over my knee while my leggings showed. This would be easier to fight in.

"Serena?" Endymion questioned me. He probably didn't recognize me, due to the drastic changes. For example, on Earth, my hair was glamoured into a gold appearance. But, right now, my hair is it's true color; a shiny, sleek silver making me younger than I was. I also wore a dress that was extremely formal. And, the moon insignia glows on my forehead with light and brilliance, showing my heritage of the moon. Need I mention the prophecy burning it's words faintly on my skin as the Silver Crystal's powers pumps through my veins? Or the other harmful wounds on my skin from the Silver Crystal?

"Incredible energy..." Metalia murmured, looking at me. "Such energy would do well for me! Your Silver Crystal will serve me oh-so-well,"

"Metalia!" I yelled, wanting to get her attention. "You have me! Leave the people of Earth out of this!" I commanded her.

"But..." if she could raise her eyebrow, she already would have. "You reject the Silver Crystal? You despise it, and you hate it. No wonder your body is in such a horrible state. Hehe..." Metalia cackled. "If you do not want the Silver Crystal, you might as well just give it to me. I will make greater use of it's powers."

"I'd rather be tortured in the pits of hell than ever give you this precious item, Metalia!" I yelled back in defiance. "Now, leave the people of Earth out of this! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Princess Serenity," Metalia started. "I do not wish to harm you." I widened my eyes. "I only wish to understand you." Just then, I feltl her invading my mind and searching through it. I screamed in pain, clutching my head as her chaotic nothingness started to fill my body.

"Serena!" Endymion shouted. I heard him run towards me, but then I heard him screaming in pain as he was stopped.

"Stay out of this, mortal!" she screams. "Princess Serenity, I see what you see. Throughout your life, you have been lied to about your true destiny. Men have tried to take advantage of you! Beryl has attempted to kill you, as well as Adonis! Your friends abandoned you for men, not to mention lie to you! Your mother cared more about finding you a man than your own well being! The people of the moon do not see you fit to rule! Does that not make you upset? Does that not make you angry?" she questioned, finishing her protrusion into my mind.

I gasped heavily as I laid on the ground, feeling disgusting and gross as her powers escaped my body. I looked to the sky, seeing that was dark and grey.

"It does upset me..." I choked, starting to get feeling back inside me. I stand up, and face Metalia. "But, that doesn't mean I don't forgive them! I will never let you manipulate my emotions like you did with Adonis and Beryl!" I yelled. "And I won't ever let you use me just for my Silver Crystal!"

Metalia's form grew, darkening the scenery and dropping the temperature. "You have bravery, child of the Moon. But that is not enough to save your friends!"

"Leave them alone!" I yelled. "Leave the people of earth alone! They have no business being here, and this fight is between you and me!" I raised my arms up, hoping I would be able to protect them.

"No." she stated, and I felt like my ears would continue to bleed. "They have seen too much. Besides, I believe they will be useful meat suits for my little children to inhabit. In fact, I have a little prototype right here,"

Out of the shadows walked a man I believe to be dead. Out of the shadows walked a man whom I loved so dearly. My eyes widened and my heart dropped. I felt an aching and swelling feeling in my heart, and I nearly fall to my knees. "F-Father?" I questioned in horror.

Yes, it is very much my father. But his eyes are filled with nothing. No emotions. They are dark, and stare straight at me. No, it's not my father at all. His eyes are not calm and loving in that fatherly way, but rather, they are cold and lifeless.

Metalia cackled. "Your father was the weakest man I've ever met! I killed him with one blow to the head, and he drops to his knees like a dead waddling fish."

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that, you monster!" I screamed as anger fueled my power - which was very dangerous for me to do. "You coward! You have your own creations fight for you instead of fighting me yourself!" my fists balled up, and thunder clouds appeared. Lighting bolts surround me quickly, and one hits Beryl.

"Your father begged to die, you insolent little girl." Metalia said, ignoring what I said. "He begged me, but I let him live. You should be thankful I let him live."

"I'd rather have him dead than alive by your hands, you chaotic being!" I scream as I subconsciously hit Adonis with a bolt.

Just then, Metalia's hand clutched my throat and lifted me in the air. My eyes bulged out, and I could feel all her chaotic and evil energy threatening to swallow me up in a never ending fall of darkness and nothing. "Guess what, mortal?" a chilling and cold breath washed over me, and I felt like I was paralyzed. "I am chaos." Her hand released a cursed magical spell on me, and I felt her powers consuming my life and attempting to scatter my remains until I was nothing. I sucked in a deep breath, listening to what Pluto told me and tried to accept the Silver Crystal. I allowed it to pass through my body, allowed it to become one with my weak magic, allowed it to pass through me.

I gasped as Metalia choked me harder, but I put my hand on her wrist as the paralyzing sensing wore off. She started to scream at the sudden contact, and quickly dropped me. The magic inside of me burned off a part of her, but it quickly reformed.

I clutched my throat, gasping for air as I felt my neck swell with bruising.

Metalia growled at me, shooting deadly star bolts at me. I summoned a large shield, and quickly. The star bolts were destroyed with contact.

"You have to get out of here!" I quickly said, feeling more of Metalia's energy attempting to destroy the shield I made.

"What is going on?" Endymion questioned.

"I'll explain later!" I remembered a spell from my magic lessons, and the word came to me. I spoke the spell word, and Adonis and Beryl become extremely restricted with chains appearing out of thin air. It could hold, but as long as I maintained my hold on them. "Pegasus!" I yelled for him, but he wasn't there. I panic, and the hold loosens. But, I re-tightened it and heard a neigh.

From behind Metalia, Pegasus attacked Metalia and the other two by breathing fire, which encircled them in a cage of flames. Pegasus quickly whooshed down to the ground and at my side.

Adonis and Beryl destroyed the flames, and I quickly re-summoned the shield before lightning bolts could attack us.

Dammit! How were five people going to fit on this horse? "Pegasus, help defend them and get them out of here! Take them far away from here, and conceal them! I will come find you, okay?"

A black explosion of energy destroyed my shield and Beryl and Adonis started to attack. I counterattacked with a ball of energy capable to destroying acres of land. It fell upon them, but not before a shield was put up before them. I attempted to break their shield with everything: from hot flames, to beams of energy, to a large wave of water. But nothing could get it through.

While I attacked, they attacked me and sent me flying against the trees. I felt my head crack, but the pain was not there. I opened my eyes, having a disoriented vision at first, but then it sharpened. I quickly stand up, thankful that I ripped apart my long dress. I looked up, seeing that Endymion and his guards started to fight back. I stood up quickly and ran over to them.

"You're supposed to get out of here!" I yelled at them as we continued to dodge the dark energy.

"And leave you here alone?" Endymion raised his eyebrow. "No way in hell."

I blushed at his comment. But before I realized it, Metalia's magic enveloped my whole body in chains. I fell to the ground, and my mouth was wrapped with chains. Poison stabbed and got injected inside of me, and I widened my eyes as I realized Metalia was going to take me away. I tried to use my magic to get out of the chains, but Metalia's power over me restricted me greatly. The chains tightened, and the circulation gradually slowed. I muffled a scream, and Endymion and his guards saw.

Endymion widened his eyes, and put his hands on the chains. "Serena!" he looked genuinely scared. As he touched the chains, they burned his hands with a sickly sizzle. He whispered something under his breath, and touched the chains once more. They didn't burn him, but he couldn't get me out of the chains. "Dammit... Serena," he looked me in the eye with assurance. "You'll be fine - you'll be okay,"

I widened my eyes at what was coming behind him. Using my legs chained together, I squirmed like a worm and kicked Endymion's legs so he would fall. The black lightning bolt hit me, and as much as I wanted to scream, I couldn't. The lightning jolted me, making me feel like I was dying and slowly turning into nothing. I felt myself falling apart and slowly disappearing. But I creased my eyes and ignored that feeling, desperate to get out of this.

"Ah... Love, huh? The princess has fallen for a man she is supposed to hate," Metalia echoed the words of the prophecy, and I widened my eyes up to her. "Yes, Serenity. I am not an idiot. I know of the prophecy; and, it forecasts the destruction I shall bring with your aid... hehe... Whether you are willing to help me or not."

"Serena, what is she talking about?" Endymion questioned, attempting to yank the chains off of my with his incredible power. The chains started to burn off of me, and I got some feeling in my body.

"Don't you dare intervene, Endymion! The princess is coming with me, as prophesized!" Metalia cackled as she restrained the other guards with just a look to the eye. They fell to the ground, and became helpless as the chains reformed with much stronger power. I widened my eyes, and took deep, quick breaths. I scrambled my mind in order to channel the power of the Silver Crystal. It flowed more quickly through me, and I used this new profound power to get the chains off of me. But, Metalia was strong. And, I had no control, and no training, in such powerful magic.

"Give up, Serenity!" Metalia laughed maniacally as Beryl and Adonis walked towards us.

I looked to Endymion, who just winked at me. What the hell? How could he be winking at a time like this- unless... I looked back at him, and realized he had already formulated a plan in his mind. The chains on him seemed to not hurt him, though he did struggle against them.

As I crane my neck up, attempting to burn off the chains, I see a familiar rose whip wrapping around the Holy Blade. Adonis looked down, but before he could react, it was quickly yanked away. When I saw the owner, Venus' form fills my eyes, as well as Mars', Mercury's, and Jupiter's form.

Mercury strummed a few chords of her arms, and rushing on Beryl and Adonis was a huge wave. It crashed down upon them, and when it settled down, they were frozen solid.

Metalia growled as the four of them surrounded me with a look of determination on their faces. Just then, the chains released me, and I gasped for a huge breath of air, still feeling the pain around me. Endymion and his guards were also released, and Metalia realized she was out numbered.

"I'll get your Silver Crystal, Princess Serenity," she glared at all of us. "And the destruction of this world will be on your head!"

"Coward!" I yelled, running towards her as she started to move away. "Fight back!"

"Princess! No!" Venus and Mars yelled as I ran. I grabbed Metalia's form, and she screamed at the contact. When I touched her form, poison entered my body; poison in the form of fear, despair, and nothingness. As she was about to rip apart from this planet, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury pulled me down before I could go away with her and possibly get killed. I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard.

Adonis and Beryl melt their icy forms, and Venus glowed with a dangerous orange fiery aura. Just as they were about to separate from his world, Mars summoned two arrows and quickly pinned Adonis. Beryl used her daggers to dodge it, ripping apart from his world. Adonis was left.

"Adonis, you bastard!" tears formed a little in her eyes. "How could you do this? How could you betray your own planet? Your own kingdom?" she raised the Holy Blade in his direction.

"I loved you, Venus!" Adonis growled. "I loved you, and I thought that if I could wait, we could be together. But, when I saw you with that..." he pointed towards Malachite. "...that Earthling-"

"He's a human, Adonis, just like you! Just because he's from Earth does not make him any different that you!" she yelled as her long blonde hair flies with the wind, making her look like a true warrior.

"But we've known each other longer! Why would you choose him, whom you've never known except for a few days, over me, whom you've known your entire life?"

Venus growled. "I chose him because he wanted the best for me! He wanted me to be happy! He would willingly let me leave him if I was happy with that! He didn't even care about my beauty - the beauty I've inherited from Aphrodite! Unlike you - you traitor! You only cared about me as some... some thing that you could show off as a prize! You probably only fell in love with my beauty!"

"That is not true, Venus!" Adonis said back. "I loved you for your personality! I loved the way you could always make anyone happy! Whenever you were upset, who was there for you? He wasn't there! I was the only one there for you!" **(A/N: see below)**

"I understand your feelings, Adonis," Venus cried a bit, lowering her sword and loosening the hold of her love whip. "But after your betrayal, I can't be with you... I can't be with you knowing that you would rather kill all of my friends and the entire universe and have me spared."

Adonis widened his eyes a bit. I saw a shield crack in his eyes.

"But, I still love you, Adonis." Venus looked up to him with her beautiful, charming eyes. Because she is from a great line of Aphrodite, she has the ability to charm people and make them believe her. "I love you, even if you are with Metalia. I love you like you are my brother," she murmured, hoping to persuade him. "I know I can't return the same feelings you have for me, but I do love you! You are an important person to me! I don't want to lose you! And, even if you were to be with Metalia, she won't keep her promises! She'll destroy you along with everything else in the universe! Please don't believe her lies, Adonis! I'm your true friend, who's known you longer than Metalia has... I don't want to lose someone I care about... I don't want to lose you."

The shield completely broke in his eyes, and he fell to the ground. He clutched his head, as if he were having a war. "Venus... Mina... Please help-" He murmured, but screamed afterwards as a shield was remade. He panted, and took a deep breath. He stood up, and stared straight at us."You don't know Metalia, Venus." I widened my eyes. Not even Venus' charm could work against him? That's the strongest ability of the Royal family of Venus! "I am sorry, Venus. But, we will be together, soon. We are meant to be." Adonis and Beryl quickly leave, destroying the arrow.

"Dammit...!" I cursed, standing up. "They all got away!"

"Who cares?" Mars had bloodshot eyes towards me. "What I want to know is why you went off by yourself, Princess!" she started yelling, enough for the whole Earth to hear if she wanted to. "And why you decided to nearly do suicide when you grabbed her? Do you not know the consequences of your actions, Princess?" she questioned me, helping me up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mars was very overprotective of me, so her yelling at me was a sign that she cared about me.

"I was thinking about Earth, okay? I saw Metalia attack this planet, and I couldn't sit around and do nothing!"

"Was there no one around to help you?" Jupiter crossed her arms. She, too, was disapproving.

"No!" I confessed. "All of you were in the meeting, as well as my mom and Helios! The only one I had was Pegasus, okay?"

"Princess," Mercury looked at me with a sad look on her face. "Please don't do that. You are still attempting to recuperate after your acceptance of the crystal, so you shouldn't have so much stress on your body."

"I'm fine," I reassured them, holding my head with a bit of pain.

"You are not fine!" Mars creased her eyebrows at me. "You are going home, explaining to your mother what you did, and you will stay in the palace! You will not go out anywhere else! It's dangerous now that Metalia knows you possess the Silver Crystal!"

"Princess!" I heard Helios' voice, and I see him running towards me. He looks at me with an extremely worried look on his face, and he held my face in his hands, making sure I was fine. "Serenity, are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"She's not fine, Helios." Mars crossed her arms. "Something is wrong in this girl's mind. May the divine powers of some supernatural being help her to see straight," she joked, but I raised an eyebrow.

"Mars is right, Serenity." Helios looked at me sternly, like a brother would. "That was very dangerous of you to do, and you could have gotten killed."

"They would've gotten killed had I not come," I motioned to Endymion and his guards, who stood there a bit awkwardly.

Helios sighed. "Prince Endymion is holder of the Golden Crystal. He can hold his own, as well as four other people."

I looked down as I creased my eyebrows. So much for being selfless.

"Metalia got away," I murmured.

"That is to be expected," Helios mumbled, inspecting my wounds. "We must do a check up on you at home. But first, we must deal with this issue," he turned to Endymion and his guards.

"Helios," Endymion looked a little pale, but other than that, he was taking this fine.

"Prince Endymion, there are things that we must discuss concerning what you just saw, and what this means. Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, please take Princess Serenity back to the Moon so she may rest."

All four girls nodded, and escorted me away.

I turned around, and saw that Helios was escorting the Earthlings into the castle. Endymion turned around, and for that moment, when our eyes met, time slowed down. As our eye contact collided against one another, I could feel the planets aligning, the chemicals reacting inside my body, as well as gaze of love and worry in his eyes.

I turned around, blushing an extreme red as the girls readied to transport themselves and me back to the moon.

Oh gods... what would my mother say when she found out?

* * *

><p>"You are such an idiot, Princess." Mars berated me as she sat beside me on my bed. The other three girls followed her movements, and I attempted to relax.<p>

"Thanks, Mars, for being so confident in me," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Serenity," Jupiter grasped my hand. "We are all just worried about you, okay? We did not know where you were, and we were scared that Metalia had taken you away. Mars would kill herself if it meant that you were safe."

Why? Why would she do something like that? What am I to her? What am I to all of the girls?

I sighed, rolling onto my side.

Mercury examined me, looking under the bandages and assessing the damages. "Strange..." she murmured.

"What?" Mars questioned.

"Her wounds are starting to heal. The Silver Crystal is healing the wounds done to her body; although there might still be some wounds and bruising due to the adjustment, your body is starting to heal." Mercury sighed a breath of relief, as did everyone else.

I looked to Venus, whose back was turned. She hadn't said a word since talking to Adonis.

"Venus," I sat up, against the protests of the other girls. "What is wrong?" I moved to the edge of my bed, putting a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

I see that tears water her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. Because she is the leader of the guardians of the inner planets, she had a lot to live up to. She had to be trained to be the strongest leader, with countless hours of combat fighting and magic lessons. Venus also controlled her powers and mastered them into perfection, and she learned different fighting techniques, like archery, sword fighting, and other weaponry use just a few years ago at such a young age. She was trained and trained to become a warrior of justice, the strongest soldier than any man enlisted in the army. She had a lot to live up to.

The Holy Blade rested in her lap, and her love whip hung on her hip. I looked to her face, and saw that she was in unbelievable sorrow. I hugged her without saying a word. Adonis was Venus' childhood friend. Born as a servant for the Royal family, Venus and Adonis became close friends when Venus' parents and Adonis' parents were busy. They had so much fun together, and I remembered when I went to Venus to play with her and Adonis. I had fun over there.

Having Adonis choose destruction of her family must have really crushed Venus. Adonis meant so much to Venus, even if she denied it. He was a special person in her heart, something that no one else, not even me or Malachite -who had another place in her heart- could fill. Even though Venus loved her parents alot, Adonis filled the role of being a sort of brother for her, and supported her. I just hugged her tightly, knowing that not even words could portray her emotions. She fell on top of me, and started to cry. I stroke her hair lightly, starting to sing a soft lullaby my father would sing to me... when I couldn't ever go to sleep.

Seeing my father in that way... it sickened my insides. My father was a nobleman, but he did not possess powers. He was not of any Royal family, but he won over my mother's heart. My grandparents did not favor the idea of having a man with no magic to rule, but somehow, my father became a great leader for our people. I missed him so much...

I pushed the tears away, continuing to stroke Venus' hair, attempting to calm her down.

Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars join in, slowly singing softly. All of us knew that we did not have a great voice like Venus and her Royal family did -because of their heritage- but we tried.

Venus eventually calmed down, hiccuping as she continued to lay on my ripped up dress. I tilted my head as I looked her; I never really noticed her true beauty, but Venus was very beautiful. She had a pale face with high cheekbones... Long golden hair filled with life and beauty... her calm eyes...

"Serenity..." she murmured, her voice a little hoarse yet still charming and alluring. "Promise me you won't abandon us for Metalia,"

I widened my eyes. "Why would I ever do that, Venus?" I questioned her, but she doesn't answer.

"I don't want my friends... I don't want you to be killed, or worse - used, by Metalia. I can't watch that. You are my true friend, and I don't want to see that happen to you..." she gripped my shredded dress.

"I would never do that, Venus," I grasped her hand to assure her. "I will always stay by yours and the other girl's side." I replied.

"Venus, everything will be okay," Mars murmured, stroking Venus' hair. On the outside, Venus was hardcore, just like Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter were also trained to be. But on the inside, she was sensitive and very loving and caring.

"Come on, Venus. Let's go eat something, okay?" I lifted her up from my lap, and helped her to stand up. We assisted her in our walk to the dining room, where a servant asked what we wanted. We ordered Venus' favorite food, along with a couple of our foods for us to eat. But, even as we got our food, Venus did not change.

I get up in the middle of the meal and left the room without a word to my friends. I quickly ran through the halls of the palace till I reached a specific room. I opened it, and become thankful that no one else was in it.

The Chamber of Prayer. My mother, father, and I would often go here to pray. The Crystal Tower stood tall and glowing with life; the Holy Blade was stuck through the ground, and the only capable person of getting it out would be Venus. I kneeled in front of the tower, and began to pray.

I prayed for Venus, for my father, for my mother, for all my friends, for Endymion, for the people of Earth, for Beryl... I prayed and prayed silently, watching the Crystal Tower glow brightly with my prayers.

* * *

><p><strong>~Days Later~<strong>

I stood in the Royal Throne room, next to my mother and empty throne seat, where my father would sit when he was alive. I suppressed the tears at the realization of how much I really missed my father. Now, his body is a puppet for Metalia. How dare she do such a thing!

My mother sat regally and with her staff in her right hand. Her crystal, the thing that was her magic as well as soul, rested on the top of her staff. As much dangerous as it sounded to have your soul in such a huge opening for attack, you could not destroy a soul, much less a Sailor Crystal. For mere mortals, even those with magic, it is impossible. For Metalia, who is chaos herself? That, I did not know.

I took a deep breath, feeling very uneasy and queasy in my stomach. I see Mercury and Jupiter on my side, while Venus and Mars are on the other side. The tall ceiling of the throne room had a beautiful and breathtaking image of Selene. The room is decorated with silver and chrome accents, while the rest is white. It wouldn't be long now.

As if on cue, the doors opened, revealing Helios walking through. He walked down the hall towards my mother, and behind him... were King Endymion and Queen Terra. Behind them was Endymion, and behind him were his guards.

"My queen, I bring to you the king and queen of of Earth, King Endymion and Queen Terra." Helios bowed before he stepped aside.

My mother trailed her eyes from Helios to the King and Queen of Earth, who seemed shocked and stunned to be on the moon. Hey, at least they didn't go into panic mode.

"King Endymion, Queen Terra, welcome," my mother stood up, stepping down the steps and going down to their level. "I am Queen Serenity, and I welcome you to the Moon Palace. I understand that you have met my daughter, Princess Serenity," she motioned to me, and I bowed royally as I had been trained many times to do.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance once more, King Endymion and Queen Terra." I said to them.

"Much obliged," King Endymion smiled. "When I first saw her, I did not believe her to be a commoner due to her excellent speaking ability, the way she walked, and her manners. Your daughter is just as regal as you,"

"Thank you," my mother smiled, but seemed as though she didn't believe that. She grew up with me, so she knew my manners. That's why she didn't believe him.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Prince Endymion, whom I believe you have already acquainted with."

Prince Endymion turned on the charm for my mother, and bowed like I did. "Thank you so much, Queen Serenity, for inviting my family and I here. It is a true honor to visit such a breathtaking Palace. These are my friends, Malachite, Zoycite, Nephlite, and Jadeite."

The four of them bowed.

"Thank you so much for visiting us," My mother smiled greatly. "I understand that other worldly existence is new to you, and you might be shocked, but we must tell you for your own safety. Currently, we are in a war with a being that may shock you, and I know that you are new to this and probably do not want to have anything to do with it, but for the safety of your kingdom and your planet, we must discuss these matters."

"Yes, Priest Helios has told us of everything," King Endymion nodded.

"Shall we?" My mother motioned to the war room. My friends followed them because of their warrior title. "Princess Serenity," My mother turned around. "Please assist Prince Endymion in any way necessary. He is our guest, okay?" she looked at me sternly.

"Yes, mother," I bowed as she left, leaving me alone with Helios and Endymion and his guards.

Helios clapped his hands delightfully, as though he were the happiest person in the world. "Well, shall we offer a tour of the palace, Serenity?" he questioned me.

I groaned. Anything but tours! I didn't even know the history of this Moon Palace! But, I cannot say no in front of the guests. "Of course, Helios," I smiled through my teeth, sending him a message that he would pay back. "Prince Endymion, would you like a tour of the Palace?"

"Of course," Prince Endymion looked just as ready to torture me through history as Helios was.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:)** **And now, a moment of silence for our Friend-zoned comrade, Adonis. Sorry, I had to put that. Yes, I friend zoned Adonis. I know, I'm a cruel person.**


	15. Chapter 15

I collapsed onto my bed, feeling so tired about talking of the history of the Solar System to Endymion and his other guards, a.k.a, the boyfriends of my friends. History was never my forte whenever I was younger, nor was it whenever I had my private lessons with Luna and Artemis. My father always tried to make history fun for me whenever he had free time and my mother was busy.

My father, despite being a nobleman, was considered a powerful figure for my people. Even with that fact, my mother was usually dealt to deal with the duties due to the fact that she was the heir to the Selene bloodline. But I still loved my mother just as much as my father, even though she was mostly busy.

The maids walked in, but they had different faces. I saw them yesterday, but I couldn't pay attention the last few days because of lots of things occurring.

"Are you new?" I questioned with a tilt of my head.

The three of them bowed. "Yes, my princess. We are new here, and we are honored to serve you." she smiled so wonderfully.

I smiled back. "Thank you. But, what happened to my other maids?"

Their faces darkened with sadness. "The Queen told me that they... died during the invasion. The evil spirit captured them and demanded to know your whereabouts, as well as other information about you. But, they never gave away any information about you, and stayed loyal to you; Metalia killed them..."

I widened my eyes, and stayed silent. I whispered a silent prayer for those maids; they had been there for me as I grew up, and cared for me as if I were a daughter. And now, they were... gone. I stayed silent as the new maids dressed me for the night.

"My princess?" a maid questioned curiously as I walked to the doors.

"I will be out on a walk. You may go home to your families; I am sure they are missing you. Please give them my apologies for keeping you this late," I mumbled, closing the door and walking through the doors. The guards at my door followed me. My mother, now, wouldn't let me walk alone without guards.

But, these guards were not like any guards. These soldiers were of the highest rank, able to be immune and resistant of the temptations of magic. Trained very young, these soldiers had brute strength, strategical thinking, and hearts of steel. But, these weren't the same soldiers who guarded me before.

I can't believe people who are around me have died by Metalia's hand. Was she that desperate for the Silver Crystal? If she wanted it, she could have it. It already caused too many deaths. Janus, my father -whom I still consider dead, the maids, the guards... I push back the tears. I hadn't known the guards or the maids well enough to consider them as best friends, but I still loved them. They were people close to me, and Metalia stole them from me.

With this information, I knew that Metalia was getting close to use people that were more closer to me. She was closer to breaking my spirit. She was closer to making go into insanity and fall into a depression. She was getting closer.

As I passed by a room, a conversation picked up in my ears. It was the voice of the girls. The meeting had ended? I walked over to where the door was, and peaked through the opening. Yes, my curiosity always got the best of me.

"Princess, are you sure-" one of the soldiers questioned.

"Shh," I hushed him politely.

I see Helios, Luna, Artemis and all my friends, still in their warrior forms. Standing in front of them was Endymion and his guards, who looked at them with a look of understanding. What is going on in there?

"This is how is must be..." Mars murmured to the guys. "Our duty is to our princess. I am very sorry to say," she looked to the ground. "But, our princess comes before our love. She comes before our selfishness."

The guards looked a bit shocked at what she said. "But... why?" Jadeite questioned.

Venus looked up to their eyes, smiling even though I could see her breaking on the inside. "She is the most important person in our life. She holds a special place in our heart, and we have a duty to return her selflessness and love towards us."

"It is not just because she is the holder of the Silver Crystal," Mercury added in, seeming to be sad, but smiled. "She is an irreplaceable friend that accepted us for who we were and loved us with all her heart. She was there for us when we were at our most lowest point, and we need to return the favor."

"We understand that this is hard for you to accept," Jupiter murmured, looking up to them. "But, we hope that you understand that our kingdom, our princess, comes before anything else. And at this time, we have to be there for her. With everything that is going on, especially with Queen Metalia, we cannot abandon our Princess. We already did that once, and she paid the price. We cannot be with you..."

The guards just looked at one another with widened eyes. They looked too stunned to stay anything. And yet, they looked so understanding.

"We understand," Malachite replied for the guards. "We completely understand your devotion and desire to protect your princess. We have the same feeling towards Endymion. We protect him just like you protect your princess. He comes before anything else, because he, too, is one of our greatest friends."

My heart broke... My friends sacrificed their love because of me? Why would they do that? They shouldn't! They deserve to love! They deserve to find love! No... why would they do something like that? I wiped the tears from my eyes, feeling my heart swelling. No... they can't do that to themselves!

"I do not think she can be protected any longer," Artemis murmured with creased eyebrows, not looking at anyone.

Everyone stood up at those words as Helios stood completely still. "What makes you say that?" Venus questioned.

Helios sighed. "We discussed this with her mother, but we agreed to not tell the Princess about this. Luna, Artemis and I do not think Princess Serenity is ready to face Metalia. She is far too young to be handling such a fate, and she has yet to train herself and control her great powers. It is also due to the fact that Princess Serenity is scared. She has fear inside her, and that is something that Metalia can use to influence her. She has a fear of Metalia, a fear that she could destroy everything and everyone she loves.

"I do not mean to put the blame on the four of you, but her fear has sprung from the fact that she has been alone to deal with so many new things. Whilst she was fighting Metalia, you four were not there for her, and neither was I. She feels alone because you four are busy either being protectors or being the lovebirds, because her mother is too busy attempting to piece together a kingdom in fear, because she has dealt with a loss of a person she has loved deeply, because she had to deal with the effects of the Silver Crystal.

"She is not only feeling alone, but she is scared, as I have stated earlier. Not scared of Metalia as much, but scared of herself. She is scared of the amount of destruction she could bring, about killing everyone she loves, scared of the Silver Crystal, the possibility that she could bring destruction and chaos of the universe due to the foresight of the prophecy, and scared of herself."

I gasped. Was I really scared of myself? Of the amount of magic inside me? Of the prophecy that forecasts the doom and destruction I shall bring? Of everything that I could cause just because I might love Endymion? Was I really scared of myself?

_...The owner shall love that they are supposed to hate, and the people that are hated will attack without wait..._

The prophecy's words echoed through my head, but I scratched them out. Despite the goosebumps and the chills it gives me, I ignore those sensations.

"She is just not ready. We cannot let her go out there and face Metalia. She might not be able to make it; she is scared of herself to even do that. She is weak."

My anger rose abruptly. I burst through the door. "I am not weak!" I yell defiantly.

Everyone looked at me with shocked faces, clearly not knowing I had been eavesdropping.

"Princess, what are you-" Luna started, coming to my side.

"I have no fear! I am ready to face Metalia! I am not weak!" I tried to convince myself of that. But, Helios was a smart cookie. He knew things about me I did not even know about myself. He could read the emotions on my face, emotions I could not decipher myself. He was older, despite his appearance, and therefore, much more wiser than a teenage girl like me.

"Serenity," Helios started. "I understand that you might think so, but-"

"I don't think so!" I interrupted him. "I know I'm ready to face Metalia."

"You almost got captured the first time you fought her," Jupiter intervened. "You are not ready one bit,"

I looked to the ground, creasing my eyebrows. "Maybe I am not, but there is no way in the pits of hell that I am scared of myself, Helios." I told him. "I have fully accepted this crystal inside of me."

"Accepting it does not mean that you have no fear of it," Helios told me calmly. "I can see the fear in your eyes, my princess. Do not lie to me. I am too old to be lied to."

"I have no fear!" I told him once more, and a vase broke at my gripping hands. I widened my eyes, and loosened my grip.

"Serena," Venus put a hand on my shoulder in a sisterly manner. "We know you too well. We know that you are scared, but we are here for you. We will not abandon you like last time." she attempted to convince me. "You cannot do this by yourself,"

"You guys don't know me at all..." I growled lowly, moving Venus' hand off my shoulder. "No one knows what I am going through, okay?" I started to become angry. "You think you guys know what it's like to have something inside you that capable of killing people? You think you guys know what it's like to have to hear about a prophecy forecasting doom and destruction and realizing that it's you? You think you guys know what it's like to be scared that you will kill everyone you love? You think you guys know me?" I questioned repeatedly. "No, you don't! Maybe I am scared, okay? I'm scared that any minute now, the people of Earth will come and attack us as said in the prophecy!" tears watered my eyes, but I don't allow them to fall.

"But they are accepting it and actually-" Endymion started.

"I don't care! Prophecies are absolute! Sooner or later, they will come, and they will fight us, and it all be on my head! You guys don't know what it's like to feel like you are the cause of everyone's suffering and destruction!"

They all widened their eyes, but I don't meet their eyes. I clutched strands of my hair with stress. "I love all of you guys like you're my family, but you if you think that I'm weak, then you have another thing coming at you." And I quickly ran out.

* * *

><p>I stood at the balcony, which overlooked the large city surrounding the Moon Palace. I didn't know what overcame me with everyone. I just became so angry for no reason.<p>

But, they thought I was a baby. They thought I need protection 24/7. But, they weren't the only ones trained in the art of combat fighting, weaponry, and magic. I can defend myself perfectly! I'm not a weak princess that needs a knight in shining armor to protect me! I can protect myself! Just because I wasn't trained in controlling tons of power back then doesn't mean I can't fight!

"It's a beautiful kingdom," I heard Endymion's voice tell me. I looked over, and saw that he was standing at the door. He walked over towards my side, gazing at the city below him. "Your parents, as well as your ancestors ruled this kingdom well. And, you will rule this kingdom as great as they did." he smiled to reassure me.

I just looked at him before turning my attention towards my kingdom. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just stressed out and mad... They all treat me like a baby, like I don't know anything. They keep things from me, they hide me away. But, I was trained like them in the way of the warrior. Every one of my ancestors has done so; they've become great warriors. But, I feel like they treat me as if... as if I'm weak."

I could tell that Endymion wanted to touch me, but he restrained himself. "You are not weak, Princess Serenity."

"Just call me Serena; it is my original name, anyways." I murmured, knowing what that meant for him.

"When you fought Metalia that day, attempting to protect us, you looked like a soldier of justice. Like a warrior, a beautiful warrior filled with purity and love." he told me.

I sighed, and he knew that I didn't believe him. "Did your father actually know that I wasn't really a regular civilian?"

"He knew you were of some kind of royalty, as did my mother and I. It was quite obvious you were of royalty. You had proper manners, you walked like a Royal Member, and you spoke in such a way. Plus, you had an aura of magic around you."

"Oh..." I pursed my lips.

He looked at me, as though he were assessing me. "You look really... amazing with your silver hair."

I looked at my hair, which was a chrome silver that shined brightly and fell down my back from the two buns in my hair. "Yeah, I changed my hair to blonde to not cause suspicion on Earth." I told him.

"Either way, blonde or silver, you look beautiful." I blushed at what he said, and I did not meet his eyes.

"Prince Endymion," I started as he inched closer and closer to me each second.

"Yes?"

"You told me... the last time we saw each other, that... you loved me." my voice choked at those words.

"Yes, I did." he did not hesitate for one second. "And I still do. No matter if you are a lady of the Moon. Just because we may not be from the same planet does not mean you are different."

My face became incredibly red. I felt heat radiate my face, and I felt as though Endymion would start laughing at me because of that.

"But it is in the eyes of my people..." I looked at him with regret in my eyes. "Helios told you of the conflict between the Earth and Moon some time ago, correct? After that, the people of the Moon never trusted the people of Earth. They believed they were evil, that they would destroy everything they knew and loved. They believed that they were the ones easily corrupted by evil, so they broke contact with Earth. They thought they were evil because of the jealousy in their hearts at the Moon's prosperity..."

Endymion said nothing. "So...?" he motioned for me to continue.

"Do you know what that means?" I questioned him, taking my elbows off the railing. "It means that... I am not supposed to love a person of Earth. They betrayed us and nearly destroyed everything we had if not for the sacrifice of my ancestor. To get together with an Earthling... to get together would mean that my kingdom would hate me. My kingdom... my people love me; but, if I were to do this..." I paused, running a hand through my hair.

"You really care about your kingdom," it sounded more of a statement. He sounded as though he admired that about me.

"Yes, I do... And you know," I looked out towards the city, and looked at the Earth and the Sun. "You're just... this incredible, smart, funny, nice, handsome guy that really seems to love me and would do anything for me... that would die for me... but," I wiped the tears away from my eyes. Pluto was right. I was really selfless... "I can't abandon my kingdom for my selfish desires," I took a deep breath.

Both of us don't say anything for awhile. I did have another reason that I rejected Endymion. He was someone I cared about, someone I... loved. He could be used by Metalia. He could be used as leverage by Metalia. He could be killed by Metalia, just like she did with Janus, and my father... I can't let that happen to him. I can't let him die. I can't let my friends become killed. No one should die because of me. If he were to die... if anymore of my friends were to die, I would probably kill myself.

I took out the star locket he gave me the last time we met. I had stared at it for some time as I was in pain with the Silver Crystal, and kept it close to my heart. It was something I didn't want to lose, because it seemed so precious and so delicate. I was afraid I would lose it, so I kept it close.

"You should have it," I held it out to him, but he didn't meet my eyes. "It belongs to you."

I thought Endymion would leave me standing there, alone. But instead, he curled my fingers over the locket, and moved my arm against me. Then, he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a deep, loving hug. I stood there, shocked and still. Endymion never seemed to waver.

"That's why I love you so much, Serenity. You are the most selfless, pure, amazing girl that I've ever met. I do not deserve such a pure hearted girl like you..." he murmured, hugging me tighter, as if he were afraid I would disappear. "You are... dammit, words cannot even explain how great you are."

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rest my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating a bit faster as I did so. Never before have I felt so at peace, so great, so... happy with this embrace.

"Weird," He murmured, as if he had a joke. "Usually, I avoided hugging people because they would become a bit harmed when I did so. I guess my magic was too powerful to be around them. But, you seem unaffected by this,"

I didn't say anything, but just let him keep me in his embrace. He loosened his grip on me, pulling me away so he could look at me. He looked at me through the eyes, and all I could feel through him were the emotions of comfort, happiness, and... pure love.

He leaned in towards me like he did last time. I leaned in closer, and as our lips brushed against one another, I felt bursts of euphoria and ecstasy exploding inside my body. I leaned in closer as he continued to kiss me, and he hugged me tighter.

For the first in a long time, I felt... at peace. I felt complete. I forgot about every problem I had. I forgot about Metalia. I forgot about the prophecy. I just simply... forgot. Time slipped past us, and it felt as though we were enshrouded in an Elysium that we created with our dreams and our hearts. Was this what love truly felt like? Was it not just destruction, like what happened with my ancestor?

But, as I continued to kiss him, I realized what that meant for him. To him, it meant that I accepted his love, and that I... returned his love.

As Endymion got deeper with the kiss, I quickly pushed him away and looked to the ground, feeling disappointed. "I'm sorry..." I murmured. "I... I... I do like you -the way you like me, but I can't be with you."

"...I understand completely," Endymion smiled at me with understanding, and I felt like crying. Why? Why did he have to understand? Why couldn't he just reject me, and let me suffer with that pain knowing he didn't like me rather than the pain of him waiting on me and possibly being killed. "I am sorry if I was too forward with you. Forgive me," he apologize, taking his hands off of my shoulder and giving me space. "I understand what that means for you. But, no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you to bring peace among the Earth and the Moon. You will defeat Metalia, and I will be there to help you along the way. No matter who hates me, no matter who says different... my heart will always belong to you."

"Even... if I say different?" a familiar voice rings my ears. My eyes shoot wide open, and I looked towards the sound of the voice.

He breathed heavily, he looked dead tired, too skinny, and just... dead. No, he would've looked better dead.

"F-Father?"

* * *

><p>I grasped my father's hand as he laid on his bed, breathing heavily and uneasily.<p>

When I saw him on the balcony, I knew it was truly him. He was fighting against the chaos and darkness inside of him; my dad was a strong man. So, I took him to his bedroom, and was about to alert my mother and the others, but he stopped. Only Endymion knew about this, and he stood behind me for support.

"I c-can't... let your m-mother... see me... die... t-twice..." he struggled to form the simplest of sentences.

"Father..." tears form in my eyes. "What is going on?"

"I... I escaped Metalia." his warm amethyst eyes attempt to smile at me, but it fails. "My love... for you, Serena, and your mother was... stronger than Metalia's control. L-love is one of the most powerful form of magic, but it can never be conjured with a spell..." he wheezed, grasping my hand weakly. "I cannot f-fight against you, my daughter. I need you..." he struggled for the words, and he became white like the sheets. "D-destroy my body."

"What?" I widened my eyes with horror.

"I-I need you to kill me..." he gasped. "Without a soul in-inhabiting this body, the demon or the darkness would be useless... Please-"

"No!" I prostested, starting to shake. "I won't kill you, father! I won't!"

"M-Metalia will use me... S-Serena," he stroked my cheek. The way he used to when he wanted me to go to sleep. The way he used to whenever I cried. The way he used to when he wanted to think of me as his little girl, even though I was a teenager now. "I-I don't want the demon t-to fight you in this body... you w-will never defeat it if you do s-so..."

"My King, isn't there something else we could possibly do?" Endymion questioned with a crease in his eyebrows.

"N-No... Even if the Q-Queen or Serena could destroy the demon inside me... I would die of battle injuries... Either way, I'm b-b-better off as a dead man..."

Tears formed in my eyes, threatening to fall. "Dad," I addressed him informally, but to him, it was more heartwarming and more family like. "I can't do that! I can't do that to my own father! I don't want to! Please don't make me!" I buried my head in his chest.

"I am sorry, my daughter..." he petted my head. "But you have to... I do not know how long I can hold off the demon inside me... Please, just kill my body. Please... l-let me move on to the life after... I will wait for your mother and you... no matter how long..." he coughed up blood, growing skinnier and weaker by the second.

But I continued to shake my head in protest as my face swelled. "I won't ever! I can save you, dad!"

"No you can't..." His voice began to raspy. "I should be dead... but, at the last minute, a demon entered my body, and... and... and..."

"Serenity," Darien looked at me. "This is your father's last wish... He wishes to be killed so his body won't face you or your mother again. He is doing this because he loves you and the Queen. Please, fulfill his last wish."

My eyes were red, and blurred with so many tears that it stung my eyes. I couldn't be selfish... If my father wanted me to kill him for the sake of me and my mother... then who am I to defy what he wants?

I took the blade from under my dress, and looked at it with horror. I never wanted to take away a life. I never wanted to, not purposefully nor accidentally. Especially if the person was my father! I couldn't do this! No, I can't!

But... I had to...

"Once... the demon realizes that this body can no longer be able to hold it's own... he will leave... And, before I go, I must tell you something..." he coughed, looking at me seriously. "Metalia plans to attack you soon... I don't know when, but... she will use demons to invade this palace. She wants you, Serena... But," he smiled weakly at me. "I know you will defeat her... you will..." he gasped.

"But dad," I started. "The prophecy-"

"-has a double meaning to it. I don't believe... you will bring us destruction, sweetie. Just please, Serena..."

The tears fell down my eyes as I raised the sword. But, it wouldn't raise anymore. I couldn't raise it anymore.

"Serena-! The demon... he is... taking control!" my father started to contort.

An idea sprung in my mind. "Dad..." I hiccuped, and whispered the spell that would restrict his body to the bed.

"Serena?" he looked at me with his still lively amethyst eyes. As if seeing the plan in my eyes, he smiled wearily and laid back down. He took a deep breath, and the room temperature dropped thirty degrees.

The demon took over my dad's body, but it couldn't move my dad's body. It hissed and growled at us, threatening that it would tear apart our body skin layer by skin layer. But, instead of listening, I acted on instinct.

I put my hand over the heart of my dad, and poured all of my pure energy and light into destroying this thing. Meanwhile, the monster just screamed and growled at the contact of my hand; but I continued to do so with my pure energy.

Next thing I knew, my dad gasped, as if he were finally free, and I unchained him.

"S-S-Serena, thank you..." I looked at him with hope, but death was already at his doorstep. I couldn't save him.

The tears reformed, and I put my head on his chest. He breathed wheezily and heavily, putting an arm over me.

"Prince..." he looked at Endymion. "P-Please protect my d-daughter. Y-you have my b-blessings..." he choked, coughing up blood.

"Thank you so much, King Artemis," Endymion bowed.

My father looked down at me. "Serena, this was a test for you..." he gasped. "In the future... you will-will have m-many tests to face... much like this one, or ones that are worse... death... is a t-thing we must all face... some, s-sooner than others... B-but, p-promise me you... will find h-happiness and l-love... even if p-people who you love d-die... Please..." he gasped, and I knew that he couldn't talk for much long. "S-Serena... s-s-sweetie, p-p-please s-s-sing for me..."

The tears fell down my face as my eyes sting badly. The tears fell on my father's face, but he used all the strength he had to wipe them away and smile at me. He wanted to be at peace when he died...

Slowly, I began to sing. It was another lullaby my father would sing to me, one that was more personal and more between us. I sang it's harmonious notes with a closed throat. My dad smiled wistfully, as though he remembered singing this to me. He looked so... at peace... he did not look like he was controlled by Metalia at all. Endymion slipped an arm around my shoulder to support me. He held me softly as the tears fell down my face like a rushing waterfall on Earth. As I continued to sing, the grasp on my hand of my father loosened and loosened.

And then... the grip slipped from my hand.

* * *

><p>Endymion encased me in his arms as I cried. After alerting the guards of my father and telling my mother about what happened, Endymion picked me up and walked me to my room. I continued to cry like a wimp.<p>

"Shh, it's okay, Serenity." he cooed in my ears, and I grip his clothes, feeling so depressed and scared. "Everything will be okay," he touched me so gently and handled with me such delicacy.

He opened the door to my room, and laid me on my bed. He sat next to me, and looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his. "It's okay, Serenity. Your father is at peace now; he is not gone from you. He will always be with you,"

I was sad at the fact that I had to basically 'kill' my father, but I understood why. I was crying because I felt like I was loosing this battle with Metalia. She was killing the people of my kingdom, or people that I was associated with. How was I going to win this war when I don't even know how to use the Silver Crystal? Yes, I know how to use my magic, but I don't know how to control my magic. And then the prophecy? What about that? And... Metalia was using people I knew to try and break me. She wanted me to give up with hopelessness, and it was working... I felt so alone... Because no one knew what I was dealing with. No one could really truly understand what I was going through...

But, my ears pricked up to hear all my friends entering the room. Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Luna, Artemis, Helios, Zoycite, Malachite, Nephlite, Jadeite... all of them sat around my bed as I kept my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to see them out of the corner in my eye, and I feel a sudden spark inside of me.

I moved my head to face them with my puffy face and red eyes. "Guys..." I croaked. "I'm losing this war with Metalia..." I hiccuped.

The girls grasped my hand. "Serena, as long as you have us at your side," Mars looked at me with a sad smile.

"And as long as you have happiness, hope, and purity in your heart," Venus continued on, taking a piece of strand out of my hair.

"You cannot lose to Metalia." Helios finished.

"We will be at your side every step of the way." Jupiter smiled at me as her emerald eyes glimmered.

"You won't fight this war alone, Serena," Mercury's eyes sparkle.

I closed my eyes and breathed. I had to believe what they said. I had to have hope that I can win this battle. I had to have hope. I can win this battle... Can I?

* * *

><p>Okay guys, I'm hoping to have a battle ensuing for the next few chapters against Metalia. this'll be ending soon, just for a heads up.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**~Few Weeks Later~**

"Caught you, Princess!" I heard Venus' voice breaking my thoughts as I stared at the blue planet. "Are you going back to meet the Prince again?"

I looked to her with the most confused look I could give. "I don't know what you're talking about, Venus."

She just sighs, exasperated. "Princess, it is not a good time to go to the blue planet. Even if it is for your own amusement, going to see him is dangerous. There are stirrings of an evil presence down there, and it is too dangerous to go down there. Besides, the prophecy-"

"Venus!" I pouted. She was berating me because I continued sneaking out of the Moon Palace during these past few weeks. I kind of wanted to see Prince Endymion. I knew that doing this is very dangerous - just loving him is dangerous - but I needed to see him. I needed to make sure that he is okay. I needed to make sure that everything is going well down at Earth and no rebellion or attacks against the Moon Kingdom were being put in order. "I'm not going to amuse myself!"

"Princess," she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "You have your training to attend to. Your magic is strong enough to work with now, so please go. And Mercury is going to have your behind if you don't catch up on your work."

"Venus, I need to make sure that everything is okay. The prophecy is already coming true. I'm scared that rebellion will stir soon on Earth."

Venus' face softened. "Princess, do not fear. The Moon Kingdom has strengthened it's defenses, and we have called for additional support from the different planets in this system. Metalia will not have your Silver Crystal, and we will win this war.

This didn't do anything to support me, but I just smiled to assure Venus. "I'll see you soon, Venus," I smirked in defiance as I transported myself from the Moon to the Earth.

"Princess!" I heard her groan before I transported away. I open myself, and see myself floating a few feet away from the ground of the Earth.

I smiled to myself, glad that my magic lessons have been working well for me. During the past weeks, instead of moping about my father's death -which I was still sad about- I trained myself to control my magic. Nothing good would come to just moping around - it certainly would not do my father justice. I learned to summon my powers and learned to use them and control them, especially with high level magic. I worked with Luna for my magic lessons, and worked with Artemis about my combat skills. I trained myself during the past weeks to get my mind off of the prophecy and Metalia. I trained myself so hard and worked with Luna and Artemis so much that I became stronger within a few weeks. But occasionally, I sneaked out.

I remember the one time I sneaked out during the past weeks, and Venus and the girls were going to get me. As Venus was dragging me by my ear to get back to the Moon, I could see Malachite and Endymion talking with each other. Malachite told Endymion, "It must be really hard to have to rein in such an overly curious princess; I feel sorry for Venus" Malachite looked at Venus, and Venus blushed incredibly red. When Mercury questioned her, Venus brushed her off.

"Well, I was once an overly curious prince, Malachite. Lighten up on Princess Serenity. She's more mature than I was when I was her age."

"Yeah, sneaking away at every chance you got and neglecting your duties..." Zoycite shook his head.

I snuck away from the Moon to the Earth because I became worried about the Earth. Maybe also to do with the fact I was trying to escape my princess duties in order to make sure that nothing wrong is going on. Since Metalia hadn't done anything, it made me worried. Besides my father appearance, nothing from Metalia had shown up, and it made me anxious. What was she planning?

As I walked towards the castle, I saw Endymion just walking around aimlessly in the garden, looking a bit worried. My heart skipped a beat, and I wished it didn't.

The idea of me falling in love with Endymion after a few days of getting to know him bugged me a bit, but... I couldn't help it. I didn't like falling in love so quickly; rather, getting to know a person for a few months or more and then falling in love with them sounded more reasonable to me. But I guess the heart wants what the heart wants. I just felt... happy when I saw him.

"Endymion!" I said, and Endymion looks up with surprise. He smiles almost instantaneously.

He walked toward me, and I walked toward him. Relief flooded my heart. He is okay. He's not hurt. As he neared me, he extended his arms out and wraps me in a hug.

"Thank heavens you are okay," he whispered in my ear. "I'm just worried about you,"

"I know," I whispered, hugging him back, unable to deny the feelings of happiness that flood my body. "Is everything okay?"

He stiffened a bit. "I don't know. Honestly, I do not. There are mixed feelings from the people of Earth about the existence of people on other planets... Some of them do not trust the people of the moon. With Beryl's disappearance, I am afraid that she might lead the people of this world into a rebellion against the moon."

I sighed, praying that the prophecy wasn't coming true. I became worried, feeling sick to my stomach. "She can do that?"

"Yes... Although I haven't seen her power, I can... feel a dark energy on this Earth. It affects my power and me."

"My friends are feeling something weird going on with their planets. The people existing on each planet are becoming worried and scared." I whispered, shaking a bit as I remembered Metalia's presence.

"Anyways," he looked at me with the light in his eyes. "How are your magic lessons doing?"

I smiled a bit. "They are doing great. I'm learning to summon and perform high level skills."

"That's great," he smiled so brightly. "What about the other girls? Are they okay? The guys are becoming worried about them."

"Yes, but they are missing your guards. I..." Thinking about my friends and how they are doing nothing but their duty and protecting me, I pulled back from Endymion with guilt. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe Venus was right.

"What's wrong?" he questioned with worry.

"I..." I looked up to him. "It just doesn't seem fair for me to be with you when all my friends cannot be with them due to the fact that they are protecting me and putting their duties first. I don't feel right about doing that." I explained to him. "Maybe I should not have come..."

He smiled with understanding. "I understand, Serena."

"They don't want me here, as you could probably tell from the past times I've snuck out. But, I have to make sure that you are okay. I have to make sure that the prophecy... this prophecy... I have to make sure that no rebellion stirs. My planet has received numerous military units to defend myself and the people, but I'm still scared. I'm worried..." I hugged myself.

Endymion hugged me. "Everything will be alright, Serena. Have faith, and everything will be okay," he assures me.

That's why I loved him. He's always so understanding, so nice, so kind and caring... so patient, so assuring... He is everything I look for in a man, possibly even more. I smiled at him, embracing him.

"Hey, Serena," he whispers in my ear.

"Yes?" I ask.

"When you look down from the Moon, how does this planet look?"

"...It looks just like a blue crystal ball," I replied.

Did I mention he always attempted to get my mind off of things that worried me the most? I huddled myself closer inside of him, feeling reassured that everything would be okay. Everything would be okay with my friends, with my mom, with Helios, with Endymion at my side. We can win this war... we can.

I attempted to keep the negative thoughts away from my head, wanting to cherish this moment. Who knew? What if this would be the last time in his arms?

Endymion... why? Why are you so warm? When I'm with you, all of my heart's desires become clear... You strengthen me... Endymion, I want to be with you like this forever and ever, just the way we are now...

Endymion pecked my head, lightly placing his lips on my hair. He makes his way from my hair down to my forehead, down my eye lids, towards my cheeks, and then eventually placing his lips lightly on top of mine. He gently brushed his against mine, as if thinking my lips were fragile and delicate.

I began to feel warm and fuzzy inside of me as he kissed me, also experiencing some conflicting emotions, but I banished them. I wanted to cherish the moment. I wanted to be with him for one moment, and just forget about everything. Forget about the war, forget about Metalia, forget about Beryl, forget about my princess duties... just forget about everything.

And then... I felt it. A sudden feeling of evil and darkness nearby. A sudden feeling of becoming nothing. I clutched Endymion tighter, afraid that I would indeed become absolutely nothing. I gasped with fear at the sudden jolt of the dark presence.

"Shh," he cooed and turned his head in the direction of the evil.

I looked where he looked, and I widened my eyes with horror. A black horizon filled the sky, drawing nearer and neared towards the castle. I could hear shouting in the distance, like an angry mob, as well as a cackling that chilled my spine. I held my breath.

"What is that?" I questioned with fear.

"That is trouble..." he murmured. "I believe that Beryl is within that mob."

"We have to protect this kingdom." I murmured, and with those words, both Endymion and I sprinted towards the castle. He grasped my hand and never let me go, even when I started to fall behind a bit. We continued to run, and as we reached the gates of the castle, both of us stopped with the same idea in our mind.

We summoned our magic and formed a shield that would protect the castle which held the king and queen. Just in time, we could see the darkness starting to flood over the sky above our head. I looked forward, and saw a dark figure with an astounding amount of darkness surrounding her. Her hair was red like blood, her strapless dress was a dark purple filled with the screaming souls of her victims, and she wore jewelry around her shoulders, her forehead, and ears. She was dressed like a beautiful Queen of Darkness. She was Beryl.

"Beryl?" Both Endymion and I questioned with shock.

"That is Queen Beryl!" I thought her voice would shatter my ears. "Prince Endymion... Princess Serenity... Such a beautiful couple." she grinned evilly. "Too bad that you will not be able to cherish your time together!" she was about to attack when our shield stopped her. She looked up, astounded, and growled at us. "Not every shield will hold; not even one strengthened by love!"

She released daggers under her dress and started slashing against the shield. People behind her with blackened eyes and angry faces started pouncing against the shield. The people of Earth, corrupted and ready to kill.

"We have to get your mother and father out of here!" I told Endymion, and both of us ran into the castle. The guards around the outside perimeter of the castle looked up with worry and fear of the purple-clouded sky. We slammed open the doors and ran into the main hall, where the King and Queen of Earth sit.

"Mother! Father! We must get out of here!"

"What is wrong?" the king questioned.

"Beryl is leading a rebellion outside the castle! We must evacuate and get you to safety!" I tell them with desperation.

Both of them narrow their eyes at me. "Why should we trust an alien such as yourself?"

"Father!" Endymion scolded. "She is telling the truth! If we do not get you out of here, you will be in danger!"

"But..." the queen spoke, as if in a trance. "They are just trying to protect the Earth from things like her." she points at me. "Who are we to deny their desire to protect themselves?"

I widened my eyes with shock. No... they have already been corrupted by Beryl!

"Mother! Father! Snap out of it!" Endymion slams his parents with powerful bursts of magic, but all they do is hit his parents. His parents look up with disgust and shock.

"Endymion! Those are your parents!" I told him.

"They have been corrupted, Serena. I can see it in their eyes... They are no longer my parents anymore..." he unsheathes his sword with guilt in his eyes.

I looked in horror to his parents, and with such dread, see that he is right. His parents are gone. Their will to fight has diminished, and their minds have been twisted and tortured into believing that I was the enemy. This is unlike my father, who had a strong will to fight against the corruption inside of him. But, I didn't know if I could save his parents. Maybe I could if I had the chance.

"I cannot believe you would choose that thing over your own family!" the king's voice roared with fury and anger.

"She is a human being just like any of us here, father!" Endymion told, pushing me behind his body.

"She is an outsider! There is a reason why we never knew about their existence, and it should've stayed like that! But..." the queen started, sneering with a look that did not belong to her. "You had to end up flirting with her, choosing something other than your own people! Look at what she has caused for us! She has dragged us into a war we were never supposed to be in! Well guess what, little miss princess? This is your problem, not ours! This is about your world, not ours!"

"Mother! This is about all worlds! Metalia will destroy each and every planet until she gets what she wants!"

"Then we'll give Metalia her!" the king growls. "Guards! Capture that creature!"

I widened my eyes with fear as guards surrounded us, with an evil veil impairing them.

"You'll have to go through me before you will ever get your hands on her!" Endymion growled, wrapping his arms around me.

"She has caused us nothing but trouble, Prince Endymion!" The king told. "Why would you choose her, a creature not of humane qualities, over your own family?!"

Endymion lowered his head with sadness and guilt. "Because I know what is right and wrong. If it means betraying my family, my kingdom, in order to ensure your safety and the safety of all the worlds, then I must do so. Because that is the right thing to do. I know that Serena is right; she is the most caring, compassionate, loving, and selfless person I have ever met in my existence, and even though I haven't known her for so long, I trust her with my life!"

"So you'd renounce the throne for a silly little creature?" the queen questioned with shock.

"She is not a creature!" Endymion yelled. "She is a human being, the kindest and purest one of us all! I can see her purity shining through, and that is what makes her a human, maybe something even more!"

The swords and spears near our bodies, and I look around for Endymion's guards. Hopefully, they are not corrupted either.

"Endymion!" I heard Malachite's voice, and I turn around to see him and the others with their mouth agape at the dramatic scene before them. "What is going on here?"

"Malachite! Get through to Prince Endymion! He has lost his mind! He has chosen this girl over his own kingdom!" the king begged.

"Malachite!" Endymion starts with a plead in his voice. "There is a riot outside with Beryl as the leader! She wants to take control of this kingdom so she can gather up the best soldiers of this kingdom and attack! You have to believe me! My parent's minds have been corrupted by Beryl!"

"A rebellion?" Nephlite widens his eyes.

"They are only trying to protect our kingdom from threats like her!" the queen points her finger at me.

"That is not true! They have been corrupted and are going to kill everyone to take over this kingdom! Please believe me!" Endymion begged.

"My King," Zoycite started, uneasily. "please reconsider doing harm to this young lady."

"Prince Endymion is your own son, your majesty; and you would trust your own people over your faithful son?" Jadeite questions, but the four of them are quickly surrounded by guards.

"You are either with us or you are against us!" the King shot fire from his hand toward us, and I quickly shielded us from the attack, absorbing his attack in the process.

"We have to get out of here!" Endymion said as he fought himself against the guards that were ordered to attack us. I quickly took the dagger out of my dress and defended a sword about to slice my arm off. I fight the soldier away, knocking him out and making sure to not kill him at all. A few other guards came my way, and I summoned a light blue sphere in my hand and smashed it against the ground. The ground around me turned to ice, and the guards slipped in the process. I controlled the ice by raising my hands, and it forms a shield around me to protect me from the King and Queen's attack on me. Flicking the ice with a knick of my finger, the ice became daggers and I aimed at the guards.

I fought off a few other guards with my dagger, as well as dodged my way through some spells sent my the King and Queen of Earth. I had to get all six of us together so we could transport ourselves away from Earth and to the Moon, where we might be safe.

Just then, the door slammed open, and through the doors was Beryl with her blood red hair flowing in the wind. The rioters were behind her with pitchforks and torches.

"Seize her!" The king commanded as he pointed at me.

Everyone started shouting and running towards me, but Endymion grabbed my hand and helped me to find my feet. I ran with him as the guys followed us, and we maneuver our way through the castle. However, the mobs just followed us all around, becoming closer and closer. We jolted with speed, hoping to get away from them before they get their hands on us. A few dark spirits appeared out of nowhere, but Endymion just ended up slashing them with his sword.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Jadeite questioned, breathing heavily.

"Serena, can't you transport us?" Malachite questioned.

"Not... enough... energy!" I started hyperventilating, but I continue to run with speed.

Just then, I felt a huge jolt of dark energy pass by me. My legs weakened and caused me to fall. The next thing I know, an explosion sounding like a bomb shatters my eardrums. Flames scorched my skin and I was slammed into the air. All to quickly, I was slammed against the ground, feeling my bones crack on impact. My head spun, and I was unable to hear anything clearly. My body shook with the darkness, and I felt the poisonous rain fall against my burning skin.

"Bunny!" I heard a muffled voice call out to me, and I look to see three Endymions running toward me. I grit my teeth, and use the last strength I have to pick myself up and grit through the unbearable pain. I stand up wobbling, and grip Endymion for support. I saw the mob running towards us, and I stiffen. The air began humming with the sound of tortured souls and started smelling like rotting flesh; it was such a horrible smell, that I have to gulp down my urge to vomit.

Endymion seems to get the message that the rioters are drawing nearer, and he swings me over his shoulder. He caught up to the guy, and I use the magic I have to slow down the mob. We run into the forest, and I zapped my magic at the ground in order to grow tall, large, leafy greens. I control the vines and create a fence like wall to slow them down.

But, the vines caught on fire as the forest withered away by Beryl's evil presence. She cackled - or what looked like to be a cackle - as she and her followers run up to catch us. As she threw black magic at us, I use defensive shields to protect Endymion and his guards. I called upon the creatures of this forest, and beg them to come to my aid. Within an instant, I saw wolves, deer, skunks, and other earthly creatures came to my aid and attack Beryl's followers. They become preoccupied, and Beryl growled as squirrels pulled at her hair.

She kills the squirrels and summoned fire streams from her hands, burning the forest and destroying everything. The five guys stopped abruptly as a tree nearly crashed into them. I felt the heat making me sweat, and I told myself to keep on breathing as I get hot flashes from the darkness and heat. I hold up a shield surrounding us as we stopped and relaxed for a minute.

"Endymion! You and Serena have to get out of here!" Zoycite told us as the rioters surrounded us and attempted to destroy the shield. I was surprised to hear him talking, but I realize it's because of my magic. I summoned a ball of sizzling hot fire as Endymion set me on my feet, and I expand it out, keeping the people away from us.

"Serena is about to collapse from exhaustion because of all the fighting; you don't look too good either. You used up all your energy defending yourselves during the fight, and there is too much evil here." Malachite had quick breaths.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" Endymion said firmly.

"Then how do you suggest we leave this planet? Huh?" Malachite questioned, slicing a tree in half and obliterating it as it was about to collapse on us. "You two are each guardians of a planet, and you must protect each planet. You guys are more important than we are, okay?"

"That... is not... true..." my throat became parched and dry like sandpaper.

"We'll hold them off with enough time for you to get out of here, okay?" Malachite grinned recklessly.

"No!" Endymion and I yelled, but the four of them fought the guys away with much skill and precision. They made sure they only knocked out the innocent corrupted people, and nearly pushed us away.

"GO!" They all yelled at us.

"You better listen to your little guards, Endymion." Beryl appears behind the four of them. "Or you might just meet your death." Four black hands appeared out of nowhere and started choking the life out the guards. She raised them in the air, and their eyes nearly popped out of their eyes.

"STOP!" I screamed. No... I can't let them die!

She grinned in amusement, and let them fall to the ground. They grasped their throats, and I see a black bruise on their necks.

"Beryl, please stop this senseless violence. Bloodshed and war will do nothing to help. Please stop this." Endymion spoke calmly and with much worry.

"Oh, so now you care about me?" she questioned, raising her black daggers.

"I cared about you all my life, Beryl! You have to believe me! I don't want to lose you! This is not who you are,"

"You know nothing about me, Endymion!" Beryl has a few tears in her eyes. "Do you want to know how alone I was? How I felt like I could never be the one for you! Like I could never amount to anything for you! My parents never loved me! They left me alone in the darkness, and never really acknowledged me! I was alone for all my life! You were the only one who acknowledged me! You were the only one who wanted to be with me... you were the only one who liked to be with me! I loved you... but I knew that you could never love me. I wanted to be that special someone for you, yet I knew I could not.

"But..." she pauses. "My queen came to me one night, like a flare in the night sky... she came to me, promising all my desires to be fulfilled. She promised me that Endymion would love me... if only I served her and fulfilled her duties. I got magic once I promised to serve her, and I felt complete. I felt better about myself, and I knew that I could have you." she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But..." she sneered, looking at me. "That girl showed up, and she took you away from me! Within only a few mere hours of knowing her, you instantly fall in love with her! Over someone whom you have known nearly all your life! Why would you do that? I was there for you when you wanted to sneak out! I was there when you weren't feeling well! And yet this girl has done nothing but flaunt her arrogance, and she immediately wins you over! Am I not good enough for you?!"

A strong black aura flamed around her, and I stood in front of Endymion to protect him. "Beryl! Please see reasoning! I am sorry that I stole for you, but please do not start a war just for this!"

"Shut up!" she screamed, and my mouth is immediately closed. She extended two black arms and it started to choke me and Endymion. I grasp the wrist of the long arm, bombarding it with bursts of my magic to make it stop.

"Beryl, please stop!" Endymion begged. "You are my childhood friend, and I don't want to lose you!"

Beryl just growled and choked the both of us tighter. The hand slammed be against the ground and starting beating me at the face. I grit through the pain and after a few punches at the eyes, I summoned a mini bomb and slammed my hand against the black hand, causing it to explode and create a sonic boom.

Endymion successfully got out of the hand without a few scratches, and he ran over to me with worry.

"The both of you have just sealed the fate of these fellow young guards!" Beryl psychically levitated the four guards, and I extended my arm out to see if I could stop her. Endymion followed my lead, and before I knew it, we were evenly matched.

I sent my healing spells through this levitation magic, as did Endymion, but Beryl was strong.

"Followers! You know what to do!" Beryl nudged, and before I could react, I was shot with a small dart. Within that dart, I felt a poisonous injection of dark magic paralyzing my nerves. I was unable to get the magic to my hand, and I widened my eyes. I can't move at all, and neither could Endymion.

"Capture her!" Beryl commanded her. "The Queen will take much enjoyment in torturing you four," she grinned madly.

"NO!" Endymion and I willed ourselves against her dark magic. I extend my hand out, reaching for the four of them. No... they can't just die. No! My friends were just starting to learn about love! And... they're going to lose it because of... because of... because of me! "Let them go!" I screamed as tears fall from my eyes. I could see their life starting to slip away.

A rioter was about to stab me with a spear he has; Endymion was about to be beaten to subconsciousness. Just as Beryl is about to do something horrific and just as her followers are about to capture me, I could feel my body rip away from this planet. I closed my eyes because of the nausea I was experiencing, and when I feel at peace, I realized I am on the floor of the Moon Palace. I'm back on the Moon.

I move my fearful eyes because the poison has spread to my neck, and see Helios with a very pale complexion. "What in the hell's name?!" He yelled, getting down on his knees and assessing the damage done to me.

The tears fall down my eyes at the realization that I didn't save Endymion's guards. "Endymion's friends... I couldn't save them!" I gritted my teeth with sadness, but after a few minutes, I was fueled by my anger. My anger must've affected my magic, because I had feeling return to my body.

Endymion ran over to me, and encircled me in his arms. "Dammit... I thought I lost you." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Endymion... I couldn't save them!" I stood up, and Helios followed my movements. He placed a finger on my forehead, and with that bare touch, my bones repaired themselves, my eardrums became like knew, and the bruising around my neck and eyes was gone.

"Everything's going to be fine. We'll get them back." It sounds like he's trying to tell himself that. I could tell in his voice that they were his closest friends, and now they are gone.

"I'm sorry," I cried, for him and for my friends. My friends... What would they say if they found out about this?

"We must warn the Queen about this." Helios murmured. He walked out of the room and made his way to the throne room, where Endymion and I quickly followed him.

"My Queen," Helios bowed. "Earth has started a rebellion. They are being corrupted by Beryl and Metalia into believing that we are the enemy."

My mother widened her eyes with fear, but regained her regal composure. She was a queen after all, and queens showed no fear. "The prophecy is coming true..." she whispered to herself.

"What do you wish to do?"

My mother creased her eyebrows for a minute. "Endymion, please send an alert to all the guards to get into defense formation; make sure they protect the citizens of this planet. We'll be able to handle ourselves over here with out magic. Helios, get the girls and alert the other planets of the rebellion. I do not know which planet they will attack, but they will attack this one probably.

"There is no time..." Helios whispered with widened eyes.

"Why?" I could see my mother's heart speed up ten times faster.

"Because, Beryl has already sent them here." Helios looked up with fear. "They are already here, my queen."

I started shaking uncontrollably, and near collapse to the ground. The war has officially begun.

* * *

><p>sorry for the long update. I've just been busy trying to direction my stories, especially this one. now that school has started, i'll be busier than ever.<p>

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**~Endymion's POV~**

I inhaled a quick breath. Those words shivered my spine, or maybe that was the dark magic that just started to feel on the Moon.

I looked to Serenity, and see that she is shaking even more. She looks more scared and shocked. I could tell that she hated violence, and just the thought of her going into war seemed very foreign and impossible to me. But, she took a deep breath and attempted to stay strong.

"Is that so?" Queen Serenity took a deep breath, and relaxed through all this chaos. "Okay then, Helios, I need you to set up magical defensive spells all around this city, and call out Pegasus to help. Also, ask King Ares to employ his fire-breathing horses, and we'll need yours; they will be of much help. Call out for the Outer Planets; we'll be needing their able bodied men, and their princesses to help us. I'm going to send Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury to protect Serenity. Endymion," she looked at me with fierceness in her eyes. "I will be needing your assistance. You may be able to get through to your people, for you are their prince. And, you are the holder of the Golden Crystal, one of the most powerful objects in existence."

"I will do whatever I can, your majesty," I bowed for her.

"Thank you. Serenity," she turned to her daughter with a look of worry. "Sweetie, I need you to go into the Chamber of Prayer and stay there. I want you to pray, and use your magic and powers to help expel the evil of Metalia. I know this is much to ask of you, but you possess a crystal of mass, infinite energy."

"Mother, I do not think I can! I have just started to use high level magic, and what if I am unable to control it? What if I destroy this planet, or Earth?"

The Queen smiled at her daughter with reassurance. "I know you can do it. You are a daughter of the Royal Family. The Silver Crystal is a part of you; it has and always will be. It will respond to you, and answer to no one. Just remember that the Silver Crystal follows your heart."

Serenity nodded uneasily, and then wrapped her arms around her mother with tears in her eyes.

"This is not the end, honey." the Queen whispered in her daughter's ear.

She let of of her mother, and faced me with fear. I could see that she was afraid to lose me. I was afraid to lose her as well. But, I had to do this. For her protection, for the safety of my kingdom, and for the security of the whole universe, I had to do this.

"We will be together; that is a promise," I smiled at her with warmth and reassurance before kissing her on the cheek, and kissing the tears that fell down her face.

She nodded. And as she did, the Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter walked in and stood beside Serenity.

"Girls, guard Serenity and the sword."

"We will," Mars smiled. "Come with us, Serenity."

"You are strong, Serenity, and I know you can do it." I gave her a last reassurance just before she left. I followed Helios and Queen Serenity out of the palace as guards filled the hall. We walked outside, and I could hear explosions and the screaming of people.

It made me cringe, but I took a deep breath. Only to smell the scent of war, blood, and death.

"Help me, Endymion," Helios took out a staff I have never seen before, and raised it to to the atmosphere.

I grasped the handle of it, and Queen Serenity did the same thing. Helios closed his eyes, and I could see a large shield mixed with silver, gold and fiery oranges shield this city. Explosions rocked against the shield, but nothing penetrated it.

Helios inhaled a deep breath, but did not seem tired. I was tired, for I hadn't summoned a shield that large. But, I willed through my weakness and relaxed.

"Endymion go to the Eastern gates of the city; that is where they will attempt to enter. See if you can calm down Beryl and get through to your people, okay? Queen Serenity and I will attend to the injured people."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Please hurry,"

I quickly ran down the steps away from the palace, and sprint through the city streets. A few buildings were burning, some market fruits had been knocked down, and people were in a frenzy. But I had to get to the gates. If I could get through to Beryl and help her... that would be good. Beryl was a good friend of mine, and I don't want to lose her. Neither do I want to lose the people of my kingdom to Metalia. No... that would not happen!

I ran for a few minutes, and I quickly reach the gates. The guards opened the gates, as if knowing that I would be consulting my people.

Standing in front of the gate was no one but Beryl, whose hair flared with tingles of dark red blood. She was not Beryl anymore... this was not the friend I knew.

"Beryl, what are you doing here?" I questioned her.

"Is it not obvious? I am ending this battle,"

"But why? Why do you want all this? What good will come out of helping Metalia. She will neither spare me nor you; she will betray you in the end, Beryl. Please, believe me. I have been your friend for years."

Beryl glared at me, but her hair changed back to black, and she started to look normal.

"Do you want to know something?" she questioned me calmly.

"What is it?"

"I am not truly a princess..." she murmured bitterly. "I am just a peasant... a girl born into a peasant family... a family with nothing except problems. I would always run away from my home to avoid the problems, but I ended up coming back. I don't know why I did. I ran away one day, and stayed in a forest for a couple of nights.

"And then I saw it. It was a huge solar flare. A flare that called out to me. It promised me what I've always wanted: power. control. The life of a princess who had everything except problems. I agreed with her, and I felt so much with Metalia's magic. I felt better, but I wanted more. I became the princess of a kingdom, and then I met you. I knew that since I was a princess, I could have a chance to marry you. So, I befriended you. And we became friends.

"But... that girl came in the way," the tips of Metalia's hair flared a red.

"Do not bring Serenity into this, Beryl. Let us get into the core of your problem. You were born with nothing, and had family problems. You believed that having power and control would fulfill the void in your heart, but that is not true."

"It has fulfilled the void inside me! I feel complete! Metalia has given me what no one else has."

"But what about what I have given you?" I questioned her.

"What?" she looked at me.

"I gave you my love." I told her softly. "I love you as a friend, Beryl, and we can be nothing more. I understand that you have feelings for me, but I do not feel the same way about you. But... power does not do any good. That void will keep being empty and empty... you desire power, but you need love."

"You don't know what I need, Endymion!" her hair transformed red.

"But, please do not go with Metalia! You are better than this!"

"I loved you Endymion... I don't know what I did wrong. But, we will be together in the end, like we should." she smiled bitterly, and behind her, the country side started to burn and die from Beryl's magic.

"Please, Beryl. Don't do this. I beg of you."

"If only you feel what Metalia feels, you would understand. I will help her, for she has made me a new and better person." Black flames sprouted from her hands, and I could see a mob getting closer.

"I don't want to fight against you or my people, Beryl."

"Then you surrender, and I will ask Metalia to spare you."

"No..." I tell her. "No... I'm going to fight for what I believe is right. If that means my death, then I'll die an honorable death." I looked at Beryl with sympathy in my eyes. "Goodbye, old friend."

I then ran back to palace at full speed, feeling Beryl attempt to destroy the shield with her magic.

I see Helios and Queen Serenity leading the survivors in, and I ran up the stairs. "I tried, but I cannot." I told them, gasping for air.

"Then we must fight," the Queen murmured just as other people appeared beside her. I assessed their clothing and their appearance, and realized that they were the kings and queens of the other planets.

Three other girls appeared beside Helios, and I hadn't recognized them at all.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, thank gods you are here." Helios sighed a breath of relief. "Send the armies to every gate; they might try to surround us all instead of going through one gate."

"We have already got the armies stationed there. We have also sent out magical traps in case they come this way," the girl with dark skin and dark green hair murmured, grasping her staff protectively.

"Thank you, Pluto." Helios nodded.

"King Ares, have you got your fire breathing horses?"

King Ares flickered his eyes, and from the sky, red horses with flames as their mane and tail flew threw the sky using bat-like leathery wings. They landed near the king of Mars and neighed.

"Okay, station them near the watch towers. Pegasus will lead them," Queen Serenity explained, and Helios summons his magnificent Pegasus. Pegasus quickly appears in the sky, and the horses follow after him.

"Okay, now we must hope that things will be alright..." Queen Serenity whispered.

The shield above us was now being bombarded by black figures. The sky turned black, and lighting exploded against the shield.

"Prepare yourselves," Queen Serenity murmured, gripping her staff.

"Neptune, Uranus, go inside and aid the soldiers. Protect the Chamber of Prayer; that is where Princess Serenity is."

"We shall," Uranus and Neptune nodded, and ran inside.

"Pluto, I need you to go to the Gates and protect it with your parents. I do not know of Metalia's plan, but it is possible for her to use outer forces to leave the other planets weakened. It must be protected, and you are one of the strongest of your generation. I know you can hold them off if needed."

"I understand, and it would be my honor, your majesty." Pluto nodded and smiled before disappearing.

Just then, a huge explosion rocked and bombarded our ears. I looked to the gates and saw that Metalia had destroyed the shield we created. My people came bursting forward, but not for long as other armies kept them at bay.

"Prepare yourselves," Helios murmured. "This might be the fight of our lives."

"If that is the case," I started.

Queen Serenity read my mind, and grinned. "We shall welcome Death as a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>~Serenity's POV~<strong>

I cradled Endymion's locket with much delicacy and tenderness. I continue to pray and pray, but my worrying gets the better of me. I cannot possibly focus with my friends, my family risking their life out there while I'm supposed to be in here, praying.

The tears continued to make it to my eyes, but I never let them past my cheeks. I shouldn't cry. I have to be strong.

But how can I be so strong and so brave in a world of fear and suffering?

I raised my head and took a deep breath. I listened to the melody that Endymion's locket played, and it relaxed my jittery nerves. I took deep breaths, wiped away my tears, and attempted to focus my magic on protecting my family.

But... the rumbling of the palace ceiling did nothing to ease my worries. I could hear my friends outside, as well as Uranus and Neptune outside. I looked at the dagger hidden under my dress; I always hid one under my dress in emergency situations. I gripped the blade uneasily with shaking hands.

I took deep breaths, wanting to control myself in the hopes of not having a panic attack.

Explosions resonated in my ears, and I clutched the locket tighter. I concentrated harder, feeling my eyebrows creasing deeper and deeper... Swords clashed against one another... Water sounds splashed against enemies... fire roared throughout the palace, lightning summons were being made... I could feel the palace shaking as though we were having a moon-quake.

I quickly stood up. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! My friends were out there, and I had to be out there with them!

I rapidly ran to the door and jiggled the knob. But it was locked and protected by magic. Perhaps my friends had set it there. It was very powerful - to the point that I believed I would not be able to even break through it.

But, I summoned my energy and placed my hand against the wall. I focused my magic, and an explosion destroyed the entire wall.

I ran outside. I ripped off the ends of my dress. I raced through the halls. I entered a room, and saw all my friends and soldiers fighting against demonic beings.

A few of the soldiers laid on the marble floor with all their blood mixing with other soldiers' blood. As I looked, I saw a demon go inside of a soldier's body and fight against my friends.

My friends fought with their weapons. Mercury fought with the water she summoned on the ground, controlling it and using it to fight against the demons. Mars did the same thing, except she controlled the fire. Occasionally, she would shoot a demon with her arrow, and a phoenix would arise and destroy others. Jupiter used the water to her advantage and allowed lighting to jump onto the creatures, killing them in the process. Venus fought like a true warrior, using different methods of fighting she learned from training. Sometimes, she took out her Love Whip and squeezed the life out of a few of them.

Uranus fought with her Space Sword, which was long, jewel encrusted, and had a handle of such immense handicraft. Neptune used the water as well, but instead, she drowned the creatures and killed them.

The palace rumbled deeply, and I looked up to see cracks forming on the ceilings. Ceiling pieces started to fall, but I quickly stopped them and repaired it.

The girls saw me and became enraged.

"Serenity!" Jupiter yelled.

"Get back inside the chamber!" Mars shoved her hand inside the demon and burned him alive.

A few demons grabbed me, but I quickly reacted by stepping on their feet and punching them in the gut. I unsheathed my dagger, combined it with my magic, and sliced through their bodies with ease.

"I have to help you guys fight!" I yelled back, using a ceiling block and smashing it against the demons.

But more of the demonic creatures began to pour in, as if there were countless dozens of them. I summoned my magic and shielded them off. They smashed against it, but I held them off so my friends could fight off the others.

But then... I felt Metalia's presence. I felt her shiver my spine... I felt her make the temperature colder... I felt her nothingness... I felt her.

The shield I created shattered, and the demons poured fourth as their black bodies cackled in delight. I took out my sword and fought out against them. I also used my magic to shield me from them, but it was not easy. They surrounded me and grabbed at me, quickly retracting their hands as I emitted a glow.

"Protect the princess!" I heard Uranus yelled.

From the edge of my eye, I could see her fighting her way through the demons and the soldiers. I focused on the demons around me and turned the water below into ice. The demons slipped and fell, allowing me some time to recuperate. But only for a few seconds.

Mars took this chance, and from her palm, there was a small flame. She blew on it, and blasts of continuous fire poured forth, disintegrating the creatures.

Neptune also used this opportunity, and used her Deep Aqua Mirror to shine a light that would blind the beasts. They shrieked and wailed, but not before the light destroyed their bodies.

"Princess! Please get back inside the Prayer room!" Uranus grabbed my arm.

"I can't!" I yelled, yanking back my arm.

"Serenity, it is not safe for you here!" Mercury told me.

Just then, a black fire shattered the glass windows and surrounded the total room. I heard Metalia's cackle echo through the flames, and I shut my ears off to the noise.

"You are all trapped! The princess is going nowhere!" Metalia yelled.

"Mars!" Mercury gestured to the black flames.

Mars nodded and summoned her red fire, and shot it at the black fire. The fires mixed with each other, and created a much bigger fire than before.

"Foolish! Fighting fire with fire shall do you no good! Neither can your water destroy my flames!"

"Who said we were fighting fire with fire?" Neptune questioned.

She and Mercury summoned water, which washed upon the flames and doused them.

"Water cannot destroy your flames, but our flames can be destroyed!" Venus yelled.

"Insolent humans!" Metalia sent forth more demons; but not just demons, she also sent some people of Earth.

Oh no... what were we to do with the people of Earth?

"We must kill them!" Uranus shouted.

"No!" I yelled in disagreement. "There must be another way without killing them!"

"They are threatening your life, princess!" Neptune ran beside Uranus. "And if that is the case, they must be killed!"

"They are only corrupted!" I said, slicing away a demon about to grab me.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Uranus asked with a tone of challenge in her voice.

I huffed, unable to know what to do.

"Then we go with Plan A." Neptune murmured.

"Let us go to the Chamber of Prayer," Mars took my arm.

"No!" I yelled. "I will fight beside you guys! I need to be of some assistance!"

"You would be of assistance praying at the moment!" Jupiter said.

"Serenity is of great assistance right now!" I heard Beryl's voice, and I felt a knife behind my neck.

I froze up as I felt her dark magic bouncing against my skin, as if afraid of my magic.

"Make any movement, and she dies!" Beryl threatened. I felt the blade cut through my throat, and some blood spilt.

No one made any movements. Beryl waits for a few minutes, and as she is about to leave, I quickly jammed my elbow into her stomach with all the magic force I had. I quickly ran out in a rush. Some demons tripped me, and I fell down the stairs. A foot stopped me, and I looked up to see Beryl.

I kicked her with my legs, and she fell to the floor. I got up and ran, wrapping her with chains to buy me some time. I looked up in horror to see that the sky was dark with clouds. It was a horrible sight to witness, but I continued to run, hoping to avoid Beryl.

I looked to the city, and saw it all burning. Every building imaginable was burning, and it never stopped. I heard the screaming of innocent lives being taken away, and the smell of death filled the air.

My city... in ruins... it was horrible to witness. My heart ached terribly.

My sixth sense kicked in, and I dodged a weapon thrown at me by Beryl. Beryl came at me from behind me, but I took out my dagger and fought against her. She fought roughly and with much offense; but I, too, was skilled in the art of combat, and I was using a strategic defensive strategy. I would wear her out and then I would... I don't know what I would do.

"Serenity!" Uranus and Neptune ran after me, but Beryl kept them busy by summoning her demonic beings.

"Beryl!" I yelled, using my dagger to dodge her blows. "I don't want to fight you!" I yelled with tears.

"You're going to have to if you want to live!" she growled at me

"You're not going to kill me!" I screamed, attacking her back to keep her at bay. "Metalia needs me alive to take my crystal!" I summoned my magic and transferred it to my sword, clashing against her black blades. A spark was created as we fought.

"Metalia will not let you live! She will kill you along with the others!" I attempted to influence Beryl, but she was too much under the influence of Metalia.

I summoned more of my magic, and fought against her offensively. I made a slash mark against her arm, and it injured her greatly. Since that handicapped her at the moment, I ran to go find my mother and Helios and... Endymion!

I sprinted throughout the palace grounds, searching for my family. I grasped the locket tightly and prayed deeply. From the edge of my eyes, I could see that more people of Earth were running through, attempting to break through to the palace grounds. But a shield was blocking them. I added my magic to the shield, and strengthened it's powers.

Just then, a couple of demons bashed me against the head out of no where, and I felt my head slam against the stairs. As they neared me, I quickly destroyed them with my magic. I grabbed my dagger and continued to run, even though my head was bleeding and pounding hard.

I heard an explosion erupt from the palace, and I looked towards it with fear. Were my friends okay?

Just then, I saw them running out of the palace, and I sighed a breath of relief. But as they neared closer to me, more demons attacked them and stopped them from getting to me. I ran towards them and helped to fight against the creatures.

Once we were done, we ran together and found my mother, Helios and... Endymion still alive!

But... they were fighting against the generals.

"No...!" Venus shrieked.

"It can't be!" Jupiter had tears in her eyes.

"It's not them, guys!" I looked at them. They had cuts all over their bodies, and their warrior clothes were ripped and ragged. Their hair wasn't looking any better. "Metalia... she... It's Metalia whose inside of them!"

They looked at one another with no reassurance, especially Venus.

"Believe me! They are under her influence!"

"Serenity! Get back inside!" Helios screamed at me, dodging a blow from Jadeite.

"No! I have to help you guys fight!" I yelled back as we all ran towards them.

"Zoycite!" Mercury yelled.

Zoycite looked up and widened his eyes. Malachite, Nephlite, and Jadeite did the same things, and stopped attacking once they saw their girl friends.

They started shaking, and blinked. They were back to their old selves. But not for long. Metalia could still influence them, and they knew that she could.

"Forgive me, Mina," Malachite begged, shaking. He tried to control himself from attacking.

"You insolent pawns!" Metalia's voice echoed across the sky, and four lightning bolts struck them harshly. Their bodies laid on the floor, unmoving and immobile.

"NO!" The girls screamed as tears fell down their eyes, and they ran over to their lovers. My heart sank, and tears fell to my eyes... How many lives would be lost because of Metalia? How long would my friends suffer with this?

My hands shook with sadness as I felt tears fall down my eyes.

"SERENITY!" I heard Endymion's voice shriek behind me. I turned around. He was in front of me. Blood splattered my face. A dagger pierced him. Beryl stood in front with an evil glare.

Endymion fell to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Endymion fell to the floor.

I stood there. My eyes widened. My body shaking. The tears came to my eyes. My heart swelled. I fell to my knees. The sword cut clean through him. It was the Holy Blade she cut him with...

"E...E...Endymion?" my voice shook with sadness. I cradled his body.

He was gasping his last few breaths. "I... I love you... Serenity..." he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I can... I can fix you!" I wanted myself to believe that, but as I put my hand against my forehead, nothing worked. "No... no no no no no no! It's not working!" I panicked.

"At least... I did something... for the one I love..." he smiled uneasily. The warm tears cascaded down my face. I could feel my heart breaking into one hundred pieces, then a thousand, then a million...

"No..." I grasped his hand, his hand that began to turn cold. "No! You can't leave me!" I screamed as I cried.

"I'm sorry..." he grabbed my face, and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Please... live.. a life of... of... happ..." his voice stopped.

"No..." My red eyes widened. "NO! Endymion don't die!" I begged, placing my head against his chest. His still and quiet heart destroyed my ears. My heart raced. The tears would not stop falling. My hands continued to tremble and shake. I gripped clumps of my hair in sadness and wailed and screamed in pain. This wasn't real. This was a dream.

But... I knew that this was real. And that's what I hated the most.

I felt pain all over my body, ache inside of me with no end or mercy. I cried more, and just wanted everything to end.

Endymion... Endymion! Why did you have to die? WHY?!

I looked up to Beryl with my red and puffy eyes, and then looked away. I took the Holy Blade in my hand. The sorrow inside of me was just too much to live with. Too many innocent lives have been killed by this war... by Metalia... by this crystal!

I pointed the sword to my heart. Now, it would all end. I welcomed and accepted death as I plunged the sword into my heart.

"SERENITY!" I heard Venus scream.

No longer did I want to suffer through with the memories of war. No longer did I want to deal with this. No longer can I bear the loss of everyone I love. No longer do I want to...

I gasped and choked on my blood, laying on top of Endymion. I closed my eyes as the tears continued to flow._ 'I'm sorry... Endymion...'_ I thought to myself. In the end... I couldn't save anyone. In the end... I was weak. In the end, Metalia won.

* * *

><p><strong>~Third Person Omniscient~<strong>

Everyone stayed quiet. They saw Princess Serenity's body fall on top of Endymion's. All were shocked, including Metalia and Beryl.

"You..." Venus became enraged with anger and fury. Her body emanated a bright orange glow. She took the sword, and before Beryl had time to even assess what was going on, she plunged the sword straight into Beryl's heart. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, twisting the sword to torture Beryl some more.

Beryl gasped and choked on blood that came up to her throat. The choking stopped, and she laid motionless.

"Serenity..." The Queen whispered with widened eyes, but attempted to hold herself as she realized the war was not over. The Queen shook, but she held her ground. "This isn't over, Metalia," she raised her voice.

"Oh, but I believe it is!" Metalia cackled.

"No, it isn't!" Jupiter yelled.

Just then, the Queen held her hands out, and took a deep breath. In sprouts of light, the Silver Crystal floated in her palms, ready to be used. At that moment, the Queen felt her daughter's body stop working; the Silver Crystal kept her in an unconscious state, but now that it was taken away from her daughter...

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of getting the Silver Crystal, my queen!" Metalia cackled.

The Queen raised up the Silver Crystal, and opened her eyes. In that moment, it was like a supernova experience for everyone; blinding lights were all that could be seen if they opened their eyes, and their ear drums exploded at that noise.

Somehow, Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury found each other's hands and clasped them together. Each of them focused their power, adding it to the Queens; Helios did the same thing, and the amount of power they were releasing reached to the edges of Pluto, and farther out.

Metalia screamed in terror and wailed as her form disintegrated. The Moon Palace was annihilated and blown into ruins at this explosion; all life that once existed on the Moon now vanished, as the magic was dangerous.

The explosion not only affected the Moon, but the entire Solar System. The life on the other planets was destroyed; the people who lived there were killed as the explosion disintegrated their bodies. Life had vanished, not only because of the foreign invaders, but the action of being able to inhabit another planet was no more. Everything was destroyed.

When this explosion had died away after a few minutes, they all looked up to see what had happened. Everything became desolate. Metalia was gone, and so were the demonic beings, but the bodies still laid there as a tormenting reminder of what had happened.

Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury fell to their knees in exhaustion, and their bodies made contact with the floor. Their breathing slowed, as their magic had used up all their human energy and burned a few of their body parts - they were on the edge of death. Helios, too, looked tired. He fell to his knees, but was strong enough to keep himself alive.

No one said anything for a while.

Artemis and Luna came running over in a frenzy, looking as though they went through a cat fight. "My Queen!" Luna wailed, getting on her knees beside the queen.

"I wanted..." the Queen spoke with a hoarse and tired voice. "My daughter to live a happy life..." she cried, falling to her knees in weakness and in sadness. "And no I can't even see it... She was so distraught, worried... that the Silver crystal didn't work...! It didn't work because she was alone.. It didn't work because she was at her lowest state, because no one was with her..." she fell to the ground, becoming exhausted. The Silver Crystal laid in her hands, still beaming and shining with life.

"Everything will be okay, my queen," Artemis murmured.

"Metalia is not dead..." She whispered. "She is still alive, but in a deep state of sleep on Earth. We were unable to stop her, as were not strong enough and were separated..." she held up the crystal, and used the last of her energy.

The Silver Crystal glowed and beamed at it's activation. "I want my daughter to find happiness in her next life... I want her to be happy, unlike this life..." A bright, soft life glowed. She faced Luna and Artemis. "Please... protect my daughter in her next life... let her find happiness... All of you... please find happiness in this life of nothing... Please be happy..."

The bodies of the Princess, Endymion, Helios, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Luna, and Artemis glowed softly and hummed a bit. Queen Serenity breathed a last bit of energy, and the bodies that once laid on the floor disappeared. Silhouettes of their bodies remained, until they slowly faded away.

Queen Serenity gasped, and took her last breath as the Silver Crystal disappeared with her daughter's silhouette.

"Be happy..." she whispered before her breath stopped.

Uranus and Neptune walked in on the scene just as it happened. Their hair was a crow's nest, and their warrior outfits ripped apart, and their blood falling to the ground. Pluto appeared on the scene, looking even worse.

"You know what must be done?" Pluto asked with a hoarse voice.

All three of them nodded. Uranus took out her Space Sword. Neptune took out her Deep Aqua Mirror. And Pluto took out her Garnet Orb. The three formed a triangle, and held out their weapons.

The three of them whispered an incantation, using a language that was old and ancient, yet when said, gave life and meaning to the world around them. As they spoke the words, the three weapons activated, and connected with one another with a purple light. They became excited and rose into the air, until the figure of a girl floated in the air. It was Sailor Saturn, holding her Silence Glaive.

Saturn took a deep breath as she stood on ground level. She knew her duties as a Sailor Scout, and what had to be done. She then struck her staff into the ground of the Moon, and a silent, but destructive wave was unleashed.

The bodies of Uranus, Pluto and Neptune fell to the floor as Saturn's power turned the planet to dust. Her power reached the ends of the Solar System. It hummed softly, and she looked peaceful in doing so.

The bodies of Pluto, Neptine and Uranus slowly disappeared, until their silhouettes remained. And even as they did, they slowly faded away, waiting to be reincarnated along with the others.

Saturn's power soon ceased, and she lifted her staff in the hair. She looked at the desolate planet before her, and saw the Queen laying quietly. Saturn whispered a prayer... a prayer for happiness to be found in their next lives. As she finished the prayer, her body soon disappeared. It was not long before her silhouette reunited with the others, who were in a state of limbo, waiting to be reincarnated... waiting to rejoin their friends... waiting for their happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Day~<strong>

"What are you thinking?" a man with black hair and sky blue eyes questioned the girl he had his arm around. "Hmm, Bunny?"

Bunny looked up, and smiled. "I'm just so happy with you..." she leaned in his chest.

Bunny's friends sat near here, laughing with one another and enjoying each other's company. All of them made Bunny feel complete; she couldn't live without them, and she was so fortunate to have them here, with her.

"I am incredible happy, Darien," she rested her head against him. "Just... happy."

* * *

><p>So... that is the end of this story! Hooray! I finished my first story! Maybe I'll revise it if I want to, just to make it longer and more interesting.<p>

But, please tell me what you think. I'm open to any new ideas! Please leave a review!


End file.
